Mom! Dad is lazy again
by Sounretro
Summary: Can you Imagine Gintoki with a child? Of course you can it was on Gintama. Gin finds out that his exgirlfriend is pregnant. She tries to leave with the baby and keeping a major secret from him. What's going on? :WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE/ VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

(Name) sighed walking up the stairs to Gintoki's door. She was nervous. She was about to knock on his door but she stopped herself. ("Maybe telling him isn't a good idea. But he needs to know. I just can't keep this from him.) She calmed herself down then knocked on his door. She heard footsteps. Gintoki opens it looking at her with sleepy eyes. "Oi...what the hell do you want?" he asked. He took a second look at her realizing who it was. "Oh, it's you (Name)-San." Gintoki kiss her on her cheek. "I haven't seenyou in awhile. What are you doing here?" he asked.

(Name) looks at him. She wanted to run like hell right now about now. "Can we talk?" she asked him. Gintoki opened his door wider letting her in. Both of them sat on the couch. (Name) had both of her hands on her lap while she tap her fingers on her thighs. Gintoki stares at her while drinking a cartoon of strawberry milk. (Name) looked at him then smiled.

"I thought you came here to talk?"

"Oh. Um yeah, I did. Well...you know Gintoki. We have been dating for a while and I really like you. Very much. I don't know why. But I do."

"But what I'm about to tell you. I hope you won't be so immature about it?" she asked.

"It depends on what the hell you are going to tell me." He realizes something. "I know what's the problem. You're leaving me. Oi.. it's my hair isn't it?" he asked.

"No, no, it's not your hair. It's just that, ummm. How can I put this?"

"Put what?" he asked.

"Well ummm."

"Spit It out," he told her.

"(I'm Pregnant. Go on (Name) say it. GO AHEAD!") (Name) shouted at herself in her mind. Gintoki snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"Why are you spacing out? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh umm. It's nothing I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about something important. But it doesn't matter now."

"But you just said you need to talk."

"Not anymore. I'm fine so forget about it."

Gintoki shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

"(Here's your chance (Name). Tell him you're pregnant. Do it now!") "Gintoki," She said calling him. He turned around with cake frosting all over his face.

"Huh?" he answered.

"I just wanted to tell you that." (Name) froze. She couldn't do it. "What a wimp I am," she mumbled. She had to change the subject. "How did you get your hair so sliver?" she asked smiling while running her fingers through his hair. ("You dumb ass that is not what you wanted to tell him.)

Gin raised an eyebrow. "And I they call me stupid. I was born like this," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. He tried to kiss her on the cheek but she backed away.

"What's wrong? If I did something to make you uncomfortable just tell me."

"No. It's just I don't feel well today," she said holding her stomach.

"Oh. That time again huh?"

("Funny. I won't be getting that time of the month for the next nine months.) "Yeah it's that time. Silly me," she told him.

Gintoki sat on the couch. "Oh. Well I guess I hang out with Kagura-chan and Pachi boy again," he said.

"Don't you always."

"So tomorrow want to hang out?" he asked.

"(No because I'm pregnant.) "Sorry I can't Gin," she told him.

"Oh. Well what about the next day?"

"No." Gintoki turned around.

"What the hell? I haven't seen you for a month. And now that you're here I'm thinking you want to hang out. But you blow me off. What's going on?"

(Name) went quiet for a minute. Then she spoke. "It's nothing. I just came over to see you," she answered.

"To see me huh? You're lying."

"No, no I'm not. Everything is fine." (Name) kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be going now," she said walking to the door.

Gintoki sighed. "Okay fine. See you next week then?" he asked her. (Name) stood in the door way putting a hand on her stomach. She frown. "Sure," she answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Alright then. Well meet up next week." (Name) turned away frowning again.

"Yeah," she told him. She walked out the door closing it. She leaned her back against his door. "Good bye Gin. Forever," she whispers walking away.


	2. Great he found out

She was four months pregnant now. (Name) only went outside to go to her doctor opponents. She is always scheduling them in the evening to keep Gintoki or the others from noticing her.

She hasn't spoken to him since the day she was supposed to tell him she's pregnant. She sat on her couch rubbing her hands on her stomach. She sighed stuffing a chicken strip in her mouth.

"(Name) it's been four months. Aren't you going to tell him?" her sister asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't want to ruin his life. Or keep him from doing what he wants. I know Gintoki would make a great dad but. He's really childish. It won't turn out right." (Name) told her.

"You won't know until you at least tell him. You can't just keep this from him (Name)."

"Letia leave me alone. It's better that I don't tell him. Besides I'm leaving in two more weeks. I'll be long gone and he'll never know. There you go, happy ending," she said.

"No. He will be furious if you don't tell him. Put the chicken strip down. No more telling me to go to McDonald's for you. Stop being a scary cat and just go tell him," Letia said.

"You know what. I really need a Angus burger right about now," she said.

"(Name)!" Letia shouted.

"What?"

"Go. Now!" she shouted.

"No..." (Name) said pouting. "Can't you see I'm pregnant with babies right about now. Stop stressing me out," she said.

"Wait a minute. Don't you mean baby?" Letia asked. (Name) moved in closer to Letia ear telling her something. Letia eyes widen. "No way..." she said. (Name) nodded her head rubbing her stomach.

"I was shocked too. But now, I'm happy," she said.

"(Name) you have to tell him," Letia told her.

Two weeks later.

"Alright Letia I'm all packed. Let's go," she said leaving out the door.

"(Name), are you sure you don't want to tell him?" her sister asked.

"I'm positive. I don't want to be a neusense to him. So I'll just take my baby and go," she said wobbling to the car. Letia sighed.

"(Name) why don't we just stay here in Edo?" she said.

"Hell no. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back dammit!" (Name) shouted.

"(Name)-san!" someone yelled her name out. She turned around looking at the person. (Name) frown looking away. She tried to run to the car but Letia blocked her way.

"Damn you Letia," she said folding her arms. He walked closer standing in front of her with a disappointed look.

"You were just going to take my baby and run?" he asked. (Name) looked up at him. She was quiet, the person she didn't want to see was in front of her. He stared at her stomach, not looking away.

Gintoki lift his hand up reaching for her belly. His hand trembles as he touched her stomach feeling on the bump. Gintoki never thought that he would actually see her like this.

"Who told you?" she asked him.

"Your sister told me. She told me a week ago. I had to think about what she said. I couldn't imagine you pregnant. I didn't want to believe it but. When she showed me a picture of you eating McDonald's, KFC, Taco bell. And Quiznos at the same time. I was convinced you was pregnant."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I was. But I'll forgive you. Soon."

"You don't have doubts about the baby?"

"I thought about that. And I'm not going to lie. I did think this baby couldn't be mine. Then I thought about the last time we were together. Four months and two weeks ago. You were only with me at that time. You were only with me right? No other guy?"

"No one else," she answered.

"Sigh... Then it's my baby. Stay in Edo, with me?" he asked her.

"Damn...I already leased an apartment," (Name) said sighing. "Now that you know. I guess I'll stay here," she said.

"I wasn't going to drive all the way to your new place. I might be crazy but I'm not insane. If you want me to be daddy you keep your ass here where I can spend time with my child," he said.

(Name) laughed at him. "That's funny Gintoki," she said.

"What's funny," he asked.

"You said child, as in one baby. That's hilarious," she said wobbling back to her house. She continues to laugh at him.

"Oi...what's going on? Why do you keep laughing?" he asked. Letia sighed.

"Whoa..I feel for you Gin. I really do," she said.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You will find out in five more months," she said.

"Oi! What the hell? (Name)-San wobble your ass back over here," he told her.

"Shut up and help me move my stuff back in my house!" (Name) shouted at him.


	3. Dealing with this

Gintoki rushed into (Name's) house walking into her living room. "Hey! We need to talk," he told her. (Name) stares at him with an annoyed look.

"No, don't knock just come right in," she said being sarcastic. "Damn Gintoki I do have a doorbell."

"Hey (Name)-San Kagura and Shinpachi said.

"Hey you guys. "So. What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"This parenting situation."

"Oh."

Gintoki sighed then sat next to (Name). "I still can't believe you're pregnant."

"I can't believe I got pregnant by you," she said shaking her head. "Damn what the hell was I thinking that night?"

"Getting laid," Kagura said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," she said laughing.

"Joke around all you want. I'm not showing it but I'm really freaking out right about now. I never had a baby before. I wouldn't know what to do," he said. (Name) pat him on the shoulder.

"Well, you can always learn," she told him.

"Of course you would say that. You're sitting here calm and cool. We're having a baby! A living tiny thing that cry and poops a lot. What's with that smile?" he asked. (Name) laughed at him.

"I'm enjoying your suffering," she said.

"Oi! This isn't a joke. This is my first time, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm fucking freaking out here!" he shouted. (Name) dropped her smile and gave him an intense glare.

"STOP YOUR BITCHING! I don't know why you're freaking out. I'm the one pregnant here, I should be the one freaking out. You don't even know what the fuck I got to go through everyday!" she shouted.

"Gin-San, pregnant women get's daily mood swings," Shinpachi said.

"Okay, okay (Name)-san clam down. Everything would be fine," Gin told her.

"NO! FUCK YOU!" she shouted smacking Gintoki in the head. "This is your fault! You did this to me! I'm going to kick your ass!" she shouted at him. (Name) tried to get up off the couch but she couldn't. Tears started to slide down her cheeks then she begins to cry. "I can't get up..."

"Crying is another mood swing," Shinpachi said.

"How many mood swings are there?" he asked.

"I heard it depends on how the woman feels. There maybe more than 20 different mood swings."

"Dammit," Gin said.

Kagura laughed at him. "Watch it, she'll kick your ass Gin-chan," she told him. (Name) wiped her tears away.

"Could you guys stand me up so I can kick Gintoki's ass?"

"Okay," Kagura said standing her up.

"Thank you Kagura-chan. (Name) walked up to Gintoki and started beating him on his chest. "I hate you. This is your fault, I hate you!" Gintoki looked down at her like she was an annoying little brat. The hits she was giving him didn't even hurt at all.

"(Name)-san shouldn't get mad. That causes her stress and that's not good for the baby," Shinpachi said.

"Shinpachi since you know so much why didn't you just become a doctor?" Kagura asked.

"Well um.."

"Forget becoming a doctor. The weird part is that you know too much about women and their pregnancy. Don't tell me you have a weird fetish for pregnant women?" Gin asked.

"What? No!" Shinpachi shouted.

"It's always the one's that wear glasses," Kagura said. (Name) kept on hitting Gintoki.

Gintoki sighed grabbing both of her wrists. "Oi...knock it off," he told her.

"Let go!" she shouted. (Name) looked down then kicked him in the nuts.

"Oh..." Shinpachi and Kagura said. They knew from that sound, his nuts were on fire right about now.

"Damn..." he said dropping to the floor.

"How you like that huh? Who's the weak one now? I bet you can't feel those two peanuts you call balls!"

"Why the hell you do that for (Name)-san...?" he asked.

"Because you were whining about this is your first time having a baby. So! This is my first time too. I'm scared also. I'm not a pro at this baby stuff, so I don't know what the hell I'm doing neither. But I'll try so I can be the best mother I can be. It's been four months, I'm done with freaking out about being pregnant. There's nothing I can do to change it," she told him. (Name) wobble back to the couch and sat down.

Gintoki got up still holding his nuts. "Look. Gintoki if you want out you can always leave," she told him. The three of them looked at her with a confuse look.

"Well leave you two alone," Shinpachi said leaving the room with Kagura.

"I'm not going to force you into this, you're a grown man. You can make your own decisions. But once you leave, I don't want you back in my chid's life. It's your choice." Gintoki stared at her for a minute then he spoke.

"What kind of man would I be to just leave my child behind? I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking about how you felt about this. You're more nervous than I am."

"I'm not nervous Gin. I'm scared."

"For what?" he asked.

"Not being a good mom."

"I guess we're thinking the same thing huh? I was wondering would I be a good father too. I don't think I would."

"You never know until you try," she told him.

"I'm willing to. I have four months and one more week to be ready."

"Shall we start?" she asked.

"Yeah. After I buy this weeks jump magazine. Go eat, order like six parfaits, watch TV, laze around then tonight I'm going drinking because I really need it," he said getting up.

(Name) sighed. "Same old Gin. Even with a baby on the way, he'll never change," she said in her mind.


	4. Gin's new born's

Eight months and three weeks pregnant.

"No Gintoki."

"Oi...come on (Name)-san. Let me see the ultrasound pictures."

"I said no. It's a surprise," she said rubbing her stomach. Gintoki glared at her.

She chuckled. "Just calm down and wait until I have the baby."

"You still won't tell him," Letia asked.

"Shh.. It's a secret," (Name) whisper to her sister on the on the phone. It was loud enough Gintoki could hear.

"You're not being fair right now. It's my baby too. Now tell me what's going?" he demanded.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. 1+1= 2, that's all you need to know," she said.

"What?" Gin shouted. "Quit playing and tell me about my baby."

"I told you. You put it together, one plus one equals two. Get it now?" She asked him. Gintoki gave her a blank expression.

"No," he answered.

"Are you that stupid?" (Name) asked.

"Whatever I don't have time for this. I'll see you later," he said leaving.

"Wait, Gintoki where are you going? Our baby is due this week. I'm going to need you to stay with me until I go into labor."

Gintoki sighed. "Calm down. I'm pretty sure the baby won't come today. The baby will come out when it's ready. You have have one more week."

"But I need someone to stay with me. What happens if I do go into labor, who's going to be here with me?"

Gintoki picked his nose. "Oi.. Stop your whining. You'll be fine. I'll be back later on alright? See ya," he said leaving.

"Okay. Just let nature take its course. And I will be fine," she told herself.

(Name) went outside to get some fresh air. She thought walking through the park would be good for her. She wobbled along the walkway when she saw Katsura coming out a store. He was holding a box of mochi.

"Hey Katsura," she said. Katsura looked around and took out a bomb tossing up and down in his hand.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Me."

"Who?"

"Me, over here," she told him. Katsura looked in front of him then put away his bomb.

"Oh it's you (Name)-san. What have you been up to? Whoa...that's a huge bubble," he said poking (Name's) stomach.

"Stop...Katsura this isn't a bubble. I'm pregnant remember?"

"Oh yes I forgot. Second time pregnant right?"

"No..this is still my first baby. It just never came out yet. He can come out when he gets ready," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh...I thought it was a piñata the first time I saw it."

"No, my baby is not a piñata," she said. Katsura eye grew wide.

"There's a baby in the piñata?" he asked surprised. (Name) looked at him like he was stupid. Well he is stupid.

"It's not a piñata and yes I am pregnant."

"Oh yes that's right. Gintoki's child. Katsura laughed. "It's funny that he's having a baby. He was so upset the first time he told me you were pregnant."

"Yeah but he's fine now," she said.

"But before that he was hitting the wall saying damn, damn, damn!" Katsura said.

"Okay, okay I'll get it now...ouch..." she said holding her stomach. She looks down and saw her pants wet. "What the? Did I just pee?" The pain started to hit her hard. "Oh damn my water just broke."

"Oh no problem. We can buy you another glass of water," he said.

"No no Katsura, my water...just broke..." she said breathing heavy.

"(Name)-San water can not break. It's liquid calm down."

"Katsura! No! I need...need...need to...ouch!.."

"Need what? To eat?" he asked. (Name) shook her head. "To drink? What is it?" he asked.

"H...Hos...Hospital..."

"Hospital?" (Name) shook her head up and down.

"Yes, yes the hospital now!" she shouted.

"What about the hospital?" he asked.

"You son of a!" she shouted. (Name) sighed trying to calm down but still breathing heavy. "Katsura."

"Yes."

"You're cute and all, just like Gin. But why do you have to be so damn stupid? Oh...my stomach..."

"I'm stupid? You're the one in labor and won't do anything about it," he said. (Name) right eye started to twitch. Then grabbed him by his collar.

"Katsura please. Get me to the hospital. And when I come out, remind me to kick your ass," she told him.

"Got it." Katsura picked her up bridal style running to the hospital.

"If you knew I was in labor why didn't you do anything!" she shouted.

"I needed to make sure you were really pregnant," he answered. (Name) kept hitting him in the head all the way to the emergency room.

Gintoki ran into the hospital going the wrong way. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he shouted running in circles.

"Oi...where the hell is the delivery room?" he shouted passing the door multiple times.

"Gin-San it's right here!" Shinpachi shouted. Gintoki ran in seeing (Name) yell out in pain.

"Are you the father?" the doctor asked. Gintoki nodded. "Okay put this one and these gloves. Please stay with your wife," he told him.

"Wife?" Gin said. (Name) screamed loud.

"Alright the baby is coming. Let start this," the doctor said. "I'm going to need you to push okay Ms. (Last Name)," the doctor asked her. She screamed as loud as she could trying to push.

"Oi, what does this thing do?" Gintoki asked picking up a medial tool.

"That tool right there scoops up fat," he answered.

"Really, that's interesting," he said. (Name) screamed again. Gintoki held her hand. She gripped it tightly like she was going to break it. Gintoki screamed like a little girl.

"Oi...(Name)-san let go!" he said yanking his hand away. She breathes in and out pushing again. Gintoki walked up to the doctors looking where they were looking at.

"Push." (Name) pushed again screaming.

"Oi..(Name)-san why are you screaming? You're going to wake up the patients in this hospital," Gin said. (Name) threw her pillow at him.

"Fuck you! This is your fault!" she shouted.

"It's okay just breathe," the nurse told her. She breathes slowly calming herself down.

"Push again Ms. (Last Name)," the doctor said. "First time as a father?" the doctor asked Gin.

"Who?"

"You," the doctor said.

"Oh me. Yeah it is," Gin answered.

"No need to nervous. Everything would turn out alright. I got three of my own," he said.

"Really, does kids misbehave a lot?" he asked him.

"Well you see the thing is-"

"Helloooo I'm a woman in labor right here!" (Name) told them.

"Doctor you have a patient," the nurse said.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey doc, I was wondering. What's the difference between a regular vagina and a pregnant one?" Gin asked.

"Take a look," the doctor said. Gintoki checked in between (Name's) legs.

"Nah, that's a regular one. I have seen this so many times," Gin said.

"Alright Ms. (Last Name) push for the last time," he said. (Name) let out a loud scream. "Here comes the head."

"Oh...now I see the difference," Gintoki said.

"There we go," the doctor said bringing the baby out. The tiny fella started crying as he hands the baby to the nurses.

"Hold up what is this sliver stuff in his hair?" the nurse asked. They all took a look at Gintoki.

"Oh...I see now," they all said.

"Okay time for round two," the doctor said.

"Round two? What do you mean round two?" Gin asked. (Name) was still in pain.

"Why you think I didn't want you to see the ultrasound pictures. We're having twins Gintoki. That's why I said one plus one equals two!" she shouted pushing out the second child.

"Surprise...!" the doctor said to Gin.

Gintoki mouth flew open as he stood there like a plastic manikin.

"And here is the second baby." The second born started to cry as the doctor handed him to the nurse. The doctor smacked Gintoki in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Gin said

"Snap out if it. And congratulations," the doctor said leaving.

Gintoki rubbed the back of his head walking over to (Name's) side. He took her hand holding it tight.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him.

"Nah...I'm just a bit surprise. I'm glad we have twins. Because if we had one kid, we would have to make another baby to even it out," he said.

"No more children Gin. I'm done." Gintoki nodded to her.

"Here are your children," the nurse said handing (Name) her babies. She sat up and held both of them in her arms. She smiled and kisses their forehead.

"I will name you Ginharu and you will be Gintosu," she told them. "Is that alright with you Gintoki?" she asked.

"No problem," he answered. Gintoki caress their chubby cheeks. When he touch their hands, the babies grab on to Gin's fingers holding on to him tightly.

They haven't even opened their eyes yet and already. There was a bond between father and son's.


	5. Raising twins

Six months later.

(Name) open her eyes. She sat up glaring at the sun. "Another day," she said sighing. She heard jibber jabber on the baby monitor. "They do not stay asleep for long." She snatches the covers off herself and went to the baby's room.

She walks in hearing more baby voices. Ginharu and Gintosu was at the edge of their cribs. They look like they were talking to each other. (Name) smile giggling at them.

"Good morning...I heard you two talking to each other. What are you two planning for today? Whatever it is, save it for daddy. Peek a boo.. I see you.." The twins laughed at their mother silliness. "Peek a boo..." The twins laughed again shaking their hands and wiggling their legs. "Okay...breakfast time. (Name) checks their diaper. Pee pee boy number one and pee pee boy number two. Bath first, then breakfast." After a bath (Name) sat them in the baby seat. "Okay, num num time," she giving them the baby food. The twins didn't open their mouths. "Sigh... Come on, not again...you two still don't want to eat num num?" she asked them. "Come on...it's good for you. Come on Gintosu time to eat," she said pushing the spoon to his face. Gintosu didn't open his mouth. "How about you Ginharu? Come on num num.." she said trying to get him to eat. Ginharu moved his head away from the spoon. "You two still don't want regular food? Come on just try it one time. It's good for you," she said smiling. The babies looked at each other then look back at (Name). "I saw that look. I guess you two want milk again?" The twins started moving and giggling.

(Name) sighed. "Fine, I'll go get the breast pump." After the feeding (Name) lay on the couch reading a magazine while the twins jump up and down in their baby bouncey seat. She peeked to see what they were doing. She looked at her watch seeing the time. "Lunch time you guys. I'll be right back."

When she was walking to the kitchen her front door opened. "Daddy's home...!" Gintoki shouted. (Name) glared at him then walked into the kitchen.

"Oi...what's your problem?" he asked her.

"Your face. Do something about that ugly thing."

"Speaking of ugly. Have you seen your vagina? It looks like a train wreck down there after the twins were born." (Name) got mad and picked up a frying pan. She chased him with it then stopped when Gin ran into the living room. "No violence around our children," he said.

"I'll get you later," she said going back in the kitchen.

"Oh...I'm so scared. Baby mama's. Of all the women in Edo she gets pregnant by me. No need to be bored anymore daddy's here now," he told his kids. The twins lift their arms up wanting Gintoki to pick them up. He picked them up sitting them on his lap facing him.

"What's up with you two today?" he asked them pinching their cheeks. The twins took Gintoki's finger holding it tight. "It's really hard to tell you two apart. Both of you have chubby cheeks, big heads, a fat stomach and a full head of silver hair. Gintoki lift up their small shirts. "This is one thing that's different about you two. You have an innie Ginharu and you have an outie Gintosu."

Gintoki tickled their stomachs making them laughed. He held their backs as they wiggle and laughed. Gintoki leaned towards their faces kissing them on the forehead. The twins reached out their tiny hands patting their father on the face and pulling his nose. They smiled at him. Then they poked him in the eye. "Ahh.." he said holding his eye. The twins laughed at him.

"Mommy is taking too long. Let's go." Gintoki picked them up carrying them in the kitchen. (Name) was standing there thinking. "What's the hold up?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out what to feed them. Milk or mushy food. I tried the food but they didn't want to eat it. They wanted milk."

"Well just give them milk," he said. Gintoki held up the bottle in their eyesight.

"Ohh.." the twins said looking at the bottle like it was something amazing. The twins reached their arms out trying to grab it.

"I can't keep giving them milk. Isn't it time for solid food?" Gintoki shrugged his shoulders. "I read an article that a mother can keep the baby on milk until the baby and the parent is ready to stop."

She saw Gintosu reach his hands out. "What's wrong, you want mommy to hold you?" she picked him up then continue to talk to Gin. The twins leaned forward in their parent's arms trying to reach for their bottles.

"You're trying to kick them off bottles already? They're not even one year old yet," he told her.

"Be Ba, Be Ba..." Ginharu said slamming his hands on the counter top.

"I know, I know...Be ba," Gintoki said repeating his son.

"I'm not trying to. I just want to see would they eat anything else besides milk. And my breast is sore from that breast pump."

"Really? Let me massage them," Gintoki said reaching for her chest.

"Stop..." she said smacking his hand.

"Be ba..." Gintosu said getting aggravated.

"What's the matter Gintosu?" (Name) looked at them seeing they were reaching for their bottles. "Oops, mommy is so sorry. It's lunch time and I'm just standing here. Gin hold them while I'll heat up their bottle."

"Yeah..come on let's watch TV. The twins started to cry wanted their food. "Great...come on stop crying. Daddy would give you two a lollipop." Gintoki showed them two huge candies.

They stop crying eating their lollipops. Gin looked around to see if (Name) was coming. She told him not to give them sweet but, he doesn't listen. He heard footsteps then took their candy way. The twins started crying.

"Okay, mommy is sorry for the delay. Here are the bottles." She checked the temperature then toss Gintoki one. He picked Ginharu up feeding him. She checked her bottle then gave Gintosu his lunch.

After lunch Gintoki played with his kids and bothered (Name) at the same time. Gintoki smelled something. He checked his arm pits then walked over to (Name) smelling her.

"Back up..." she said pushing him away.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

"I'm all the way over here. I don't smell anything." Gintoki smelled Ginharu diaper, then picked up Gintosu smelling his.

"Holy shi-" he said coughing. "Oi...you're the smelly one." Gintosu laughed at him. The smell got stronger. He checks the other twin. "What the? I just checked you. Now you're smelly too?" The twins laughed at their daddy.

"I know you two are twins and you do everything together but. Pooping together is weird. (Name)-San, duty calls," he said pointing at their diaper.

"Oh no, it's your turn," she told him.

"Come on (Name)-san..."

"I have been changing diapers all day today Gin. It's your turn. Now go change my babies!"

"Alright, fine." Gintoki picked them up heading to their room. (Name) turned the baby monitor up hearing every word.

"Alright, let's see what we have...what the hell!" She can hear the twins giggling. (Name) shook her head. "What the? You two only eat milk. Why do you have to poop a lot? you're babies, little, fat big headed things. That poops a lot."

"Okay now that you're wiped just let me get the diapers. "Oh man...! Ugh...ugh...they are pissing! Both of them just pissed on me! Oi..its all over my yukata. It's everywhere! PISS IS EVERYWHERE!" (Name) laughed at him. The twins looked at their daddy then laughed. She got up to go into the room helping him with changing the diapers. "It's soaking through my pants!"

As the day went by the twins fell asleep on Gintoki's chest. He had them in his arms asleep himself. Snoring. (Name) walked over to him picking the twins up. She put them in their cribs and kissed them good night. She walked back to the living room going back to her seat when Gintoki pulled her down landing on his chest. "What the? Stop it Gin."

"What's the problem? The kids had their fun. Now it's time for mommy and daddy to play."

"No..." she said trying to get away from him. "Stop it. I told you already were not together."

"I don't know why. We have children, so let's make this relationship official."

"I said no. And stop putting our children in our problems. I understand we have kids. But, a baby doesn't keep two people together."

"Oh. I get it now. You don't want a relationship with me. You just want me to be there for my kids."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Forget about me, and just worry about the twins." Gintoki stared at her.

"So, no more fooling around?" he asked her.

"Gin, I'm sorry but no."

"Fine, forget about it then," he said.

"Yeah." Gintoki got up walking to the front door. (Name) followed him.

"You're excellent with the twins today Gin."

"Thanks."


	6. Mommy's Secret Part 1

Two months later. Hidden base located in Edo.

"Did you find her?"

"Umm.. Yeah we did. She looks different. We had to make sure it was really her. Sorry it took us so long."

"Doesn't matter as long as you finally found her."

"And um...well..."

"Well what? Spit it out."

"The last time we spied on her she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah you know, pregnant. Round belly, hormones acting up, eating a lot. Then after nine months a baby pops out."

"Shut up I know what pregnant means. Is the baby born?"

"Yes. There's two of them."

"Really? I didn't know she would settle down that fast."

"Nah she's not married. We can tell. But there is a guy with weird color hair coming in and out her house everyday."

"I don't care about who the guy is. It's just too bad she won't be seeing her children grow up. Bring her to me."

"You two have some chubby cheeks. They look exactly like him, but better looking," Otose said. "Thanks for letting me see them from time to time."

"It's no problem at all. Gintoki is like family to you so if want to see them I have no problem with it. And thank you for being their godmother," (Name) said.

"Thanks for letting me," she said. The twins smiled at Otose. "Finally Gin lazy ass found a woman that have some sense."

"Yeah...but Gintoki and I aren't together."

"I see. You two just deal with each other because of the twins." (Name) nod to her. "As long as he's there for them that's all that matters." Otose handed the kids a lollipop. "You think they will grow up to be like him?"

"I think so. Every time I look at them I see Gin. They can have his looks. I just hope they have my brain."

"Yes. I really hope they will have your intelligence." (Name) laughed.

"See ya Otose. Wave bye bye Gintosu, Ginharu." (Name) left her shop going up stairs to Gintoki's place. She opened his door walking in. He was asleep on the couch with the jump magazine covering his face. (Name) sat the twins down. She walked over to him opening his shirt. Then she slapped him on the chest.

"Ahhh...! Shit!" Gintoki shouted holding his chest. The twins laughed at him. "(Name)-san I told you to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry but doing that makes my babies happy. See, look at the smiles on their cute faces." (Name) walked up to them kissing on the cheeks.

"My chest is red." (Name) looked back at him.

"You'll be fine," she said turning away from him. Gintoki rubbed his chest. "Gintoki. Didn't I tell you to set up the cribs?"

"I did," he told her.

"No you didn't. They are still sitting in the box you lazy ass. Dammit Gintoki you don't listen."

"Shut up...you don't boss me around. You can only boss them around," he said pointing to the twins.

"At least they do what I say."

"Yeah, for now. When they get older they're going to tell you it's my life I'll do whatever I want." Gintoki picked up his kids sitting them on his lap. "Eew... What is this a lollipop?"

"Yeah Otose gave it to them. Let them eat it, I'll clean them up when they are finished."

"Their sticky. And they have the color of it all over their faces. Ugh...their drooling. (Name) rolled her eyes. The twins lift their hands up offering Gintoki some. "Thanks," he said tasting his kids lollipops. The twins snatched it out his mouth before he eats it all.

"Don't take away something you never wanted to share in the first place," he told them.

(Name) sat down next to Gin. She sighed. "You know we were going to spend the night," she told him.

"Uh huh," he said changing the channel. (Name) smiled rubbing on his chest.

"The twins, you and me," she said.

"Uh huh," he said ignoring her. (Name) glared at him.

"The Twins sleep in their cribs." She moved closer wrapping her arms around his neck. She whispered to him. "Me sleeping in your bed, next to you." Gintoki eyes widen. Now that part he heard.

"Really?" he asked.

"I was, but you didn't set up the cribs. So I just go home after you spend some time with them." Gintoki sucked his teeth at her.

"You're nothing but a tease."

"And you're a pervert. I have been talking to you and you only respond to what I whispered to you."

"Uh huh," he said not listening again. (Name) sigh.

"Here clean them up. I need to go to the market, I left their cookies at home."

After their bath (Name) took the twins to the market with her. (Name) carried them in a baby carrier for twins. Gintosu on her left and Ginharu on her right.

As she walked she heard footsteps behind her. She glances in the back of her seeing two guys behind her. She ignored it walking faster. The foot steps she heard speed up to her pace.

"Baby mama always pissing me off," Gin said setting up the baby cribs. "Gin do what I tell you to do," he said imitating (Name). Gintoki looked to his right seeing that (Name) left her purse. He sighed. "This woman." he got up walking out the door.

(Name) starts running, she looks back a couple of times. Those guys were following her. She didn't know why. She ran as fast as she could carry her babies. She thought she lost them but then a guy popped out from nowhere tripping her over. She fell landing on her back holding on to her twins tightly. She looked at her kids checking for bruises. They were alright, she was relieved. Their we're more of them now.

"It's been a while (Name)." She heard that voice before. It was familiar to her.

"Luke?" she asked. The guy walked closer.

"You're correct. He looked closely at her. "Wow...you do look different. Holy shit they wasn't joking when they said you had kids. I wonder who knocked you up?"

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"You know what I'm here for. You weren't supposed to survive (Name). But I think you knew that. He wants to see you. Don't put up a fight, just come with me. And I promise not to hurt your kids." (Name) glares at him.

"Fuck off!" she shouted at him. The men laughed. Luke shook his head then pulls out his sword.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Come with me."

"Hey! She said fuck off!" All the men turned around seeing a guy with silver hair and a mean look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Gintoki cracked his knuckles. He grinned at them.

"Won't you come find out," he told them. Luke chuckled.

"Fine. Let's find out. Get this idiot," he told them. The guys took out weapons going after Gin. Gintoki took out his sword running towards them. He swings his sword hitting half of them in a flash. With his back turned towards them he stood next to (Name). The men stood there frozen for a moment then fail to the ground in pain.

"What the? This guy," Luke mumbled. Gintoki turned around to glare at all of them.

"Who's next!" Gin shouted. The rest of the men started panicking then backed up.

"Don't just stand there get this motherfucker," Luke order them. The men ran towards Gintoki. Gin dropped his sword throwing a punch at the first person. Then he ducked down to lift his feet up kicking two guys in the jaw with his boot. Gintoki kicked his sword up catching it in his hand. He swings it knocking the rest of them out. He took them all out in three minutes.

"Wow..." (Name) said looking surprised. "Ooh," the twins said amazed like their mom.

"Aren't you next," Gin told Luke. Luke got mad pulling out his sword. Before he could move someone called him.

"Luke, get your ass back here now!" Someone told him on his earphones. A van pulled up. He glared at Gintoki backing up.

"This isn't over yet," he said getting the van. The guys got up getting in the van leaving. Gintoki put his sword away walking towards (Name).

"Are you three alright?" he asked. (Name) nodded to him.

"The babies are fine," she said.

"Good. What was that all about?" he asked her. (Name) looked away from him.

"I don't know," she answered him. Gintoki stared at her. Something was up and she knew what.

"You can't go home. You're staying with me tonight." (Name) nod to him. When they got to his place they continue bonding with their kids then put them to sleep. (Name) crawled into bed with Gintoki laying on his chest.

"Don't get excited. This is just for tonight," she said running her fingers up and down his chest. Gintoki wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't care, I'm going to enjoy this night. Maybe I'll get laid." (Name) laughed.

"In your dreams. Why don't you just hold me, just for tonight," she said.

"Alright, but I hope you turn my dream into a reality."


	7. Drag daddy around day part 1

Author Notes: This chapter was too damn long. So I split it into two parts. You can read it or you can skip it.

"There you go, all nice and dry. You smell like baby powder," (Name) said nuzzling her nose against theirs. "Look at your chubby stomachs," she said poking them. The twins touched their tummies giggling. (Name) smiled then looked over her shoulder.

She glared at Gintoki and he glared back at her. Every since that incident in the alley way Gintoki had the twins and (Name) on locked down. And he was their warden. He wouldn't let her go anywhere. It felt like prison.

(Name) stood up. "Oi...where the hell are you going?" he asked her.

"I promise to take my babies to the park." Gintoki stood up.

"Hell no. You're not going anywhere with them." (Name) turned around.

"What do you mean? You don't trust me with my own kids Gin?" Gintoki sighed.

"I do trust you. It's people out there I don't trust. After what happen. What really went on that day? Who was that guy?" (Name) flashed back to that day remembering what Luke told her.

"You weren't supposed to survive (Name). But I think you knew that." She bit her bottom lip wondering what to say.

"Nothing happened Gin. They were just dumb ass idiots going around hurting people."

"Of all the people out there in Edo they chose a defenseless woman holding two twin babies? That doesn't sound right."

"Would you forget about what happen. My babies need fresh air and sitting in the house is making them cranky."

"Opening up the window. That's all the fresh air they need."

"Gin stop being lazy and take my babies to the park!" Gin ignored her as he read his manga. (Name) sighed staring at him. Gintoki sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'll take them to the park. But you're not going. So keep your ass here." Gin puts the baby carrier on him. He picked them up sitting Gintosu in back of him and Ginharu in front of him. He strapped them in tight and put their pacifier in their mouths. "Alright let's go."

"You are going to need their baby bags."

"Why two bags?"

"Because we have two twins. Just like, instead of me getting one of your sperms. I got two."

"You wanted it," he told her.

"Ok, remember that Ginharu likes his milk a little hot so please don't give him warm milk. Gintosu milk is regular temperature. When you give them cookies Gintosu prefers the soft ones. You can give Ginharu the regular ones." (Name) kept talking and Gintoki didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "Don't say the word banana, they hate it. Or nap time because they would really start acting so cranky. When it's time for them to-"

"Hey! Hey! Hello...baby daddy here. I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"How positive are you?"

"I'm positive like your pregnancy test." (Name) glared at him. Gintoki grinned. "What's the problem. You get it? I'm positive like your pregnancy test."

"I don't like you Gin. Now are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"It's fine. You just stay your ass in the house." (BOP!) "What the?" Gintoki said rubbing his head. (Name) laughed at him. (BOP!) Goes another hit. (Name) laughed again.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes, it's funny as hell. Gintosu, Ginharu. That's not nice sweethearts." Gintosu hit Gintoki in the back of his head with his rattle. And Ginharu kicked Gin in the stomach. "I forgot to tell you. They have a bit of a hitting problem, so Just watch out. Now give me kiss. A kiss for Gintosu. A kiss for Ginharu." Gintoki moved his face towards her wanting one. "And no kiss for Gintoki."

"Forget you then." Gintoki walked out the door with his kids.

"Okay. Daddy have to run some errands first so when I'm done I'll take you two to the park."

"Loser loser!" the slot machine said to Gintoki.

"What the? This is some bull shi-" Gintoki stopped and looked down at his kids that was sitting on his lap. They were glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that. Daddy will take you two to the park when he's finished handling business." The twins looked at each then back at him. "I saw that look."

"Quit playing and take them to the park," Hasegawa said.

"Quiet. I'm parenting here," Gin told him.

"How is taking them to a casino parenting? (Name) is going to kick your ass."

"Be quiet she won't find out. Unless you will rat on me because the twins can't talk."

"Loser, loser!"

"Oi..this is rip off!" Gintosu took a coin putting it in the coin slot. Then Ginharu pulled the lever.

"Winner!" The babies clapped their hands giggling.

"What? That was pure luck. Do it again," he told them. Gintosu put the coin in and Ginharu pulled the lever for the second time.

"Winner!" The twin's eyes widen from the flashing lights. They clapped their hands laughing.

"See, taking kids to the casino is parenting. They learn fast by watching daddy. They know how to play the slot machine. And they're winning."

Two hours later. "I can't believe they kicked us out the casino because they thought we were cheating. At least they let us keep the money you guys won." The twins glared at Gin.

"Oi, what's with the face? I'm going to take you guys to the park just relax already."

"Gin-San!" Shinpachi shouted heading towards him.

"Oh it's you Pachi. Where's Kagura-chan?"

"Right here," she said holding Gintosu.

"What the? How did you get him without me noticing?"

"Easy, I just picked him up."

"That's not good Gin-San. If that can happen anyone can take your children," Shinpachi said.

"Shut up. I'll put him in front with Ginharu. Ginharu? Where Ginharu?"

"Right here," Kagura said holding both of the twins.

"What the hell Kagura? When did you take him from me?"

"The same time when I picked up Gintosu." Shinpachi sighed shaking his head.

"You're horrible when it comes to parenting Gin-chan."

"Oi..both of you shut the hell up. And give me back my children." Gin took them from Kagura.

"I just wanted to play with them!" she shouted.

"Then you ask first you little brat. Don't just snatch them from me you damn kidnapper. If something happens to them (Name) will have my ass." Gintoki put them in the baby stroller. "Alright, it's park time."


	8. Drag daddy around day part 2

They walked in going to sit on the bench. "We're here... Happy now? Go wild," Gin said sitting down reading a manga.

"Gin-san. They're still in the stroller and they can't even walk yet," Shinpachi said.

"Really?"

"Yeah really you idiot."

"Get your lazy ass up and play with them," Kagura said.

"Be quiet I know what I'm doing." He picked the kids up going over to the swings. It was one left. Before Gintoki grabbed it a kid snatched it out of his hand and started swinging. The boy sticks his tongue out at Gintoki. "Why you little big headed brat." Gintoki looked around then shouted. "ICE CREAM TRUCK!"

"Ice cream!" the kids shouted running out the park. He tripped the kid over that took the last swing from him.

"Hurry up and catch it. I think it went around the corner!" Gintoki laughed. "Suckers." He took a seat on the swing with his kids strap to him in the baby carrier. He looks to his right seeing a kid who didn't run for the fake ice cream truck. "Oi, what are you looking at?"

"There's no real ice cream truck. You made it up you liar."

"So."

"Aren't you too old to be on the swing?"

"Can't you see I'm with my kids. What are you like 9 years old and still walk around with a snotty nose. Go do something about your face that you brat."

After playing with his kids Gintoki put them in the stroller for a while. Then he gave them their bottles.

"Make sure you check the temperature," Katsura said popping up behind them. Kagura hit him in the nose for scaring her.

"What the? What the hell is wrong with you Zura?" Gintoki shouted.

"You can't pop out from no where scaring people!" Shinpachi said.

"It's not Zura it's Katsura! And I was just giving you advice...aww look at the chubby things," he said pushing Gintoki out the way. Katsura picked the twins up sitting them on his lap. "Hi...I'm your uncle Katsura."

"No the hell you're not," Gin told him.

"Yes I am. (Name)-san said I can be."

"She never told you anything about that."

"That's because I'm just now remembering. Gintoki snatched his kids from him then kicked Katsura out his seat.

"Don't listen to him. That's Zura, AKA wing. Or weave. Whatever you want to call it. Just remember he has a sunflower seed for a brain," Gin told them.

"It's not Zura its Katsura. And for your information Kintoki."

"It's Gintoki!"

"Ahh now you know how it feels. And for your information I don't wear a wig. At least my hair is straight perm boy."

Gintoki stared at him. He covered his kid's ears. "I'll smack the shit out you Zura. Like I said, that's Zura. Notice how he defended his man wig. But didn't defend himself about me saying he doesn't have a brain." Katsura walked up to him.

"It's Katsura and who doesn't have a brain? Just to let you know I-" Before he could finish the twins vomit all over him. They all started laughing. Katsura stood there quietly.

Gintoki rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I forgot. I was suppose to burp them," he said laughing. He took out a baby wipe wiping the twin faces.

"You did that on purpose Gintoki," Katsura said. Gin sat them in the stroller.

"Now why would I do that?" he said grinning.

A woman was walking their way. "Gold digger with huge boobs to your right," Kagura said.

"Gold digger?" Shinpachi asked.

"Huge boobs? Where?" Gin said looking around. Shinpachi blushed with his eyes wide. Gintoki was frozen. Then when he saw how huge her boobs was his nose started to bleed.

"I'm telling (Name)-san what you're doing," Kagura said.

"Be quiet. (Name) and I aren't together." She came closer to them and smiled.

"Hi there."

"H-hello..." Shinpachi and Gintoki said waving slowly.

"Yeah whatever," Kagura told her.

"These two are the cutest kids ever. Are you their father?" the women asked Gin. Gintoki was staring at her boobs, he didn't answer. "Excuse me?" the women said. Kagura smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the fuc-Huh? Oh, yeah there are. Hey Shinpachi. Shinpachi?" Shinpachi was nervous and sweating a lot. "Oi, are you alright Pachi?" He was turned the other way sweating and blushing like crazy.

"I'm fine," he said still turned around. The women bend down looking at the twins. They stared at her with a bored expression the same as Gintoki's.

"They are so adorable. Oh wow I'm just now noticing they are twins." she said giggling.

"Duh..." Kagura told her. The women smiled at Ginharu and moved closer to his face.

"Hello there little one, you are so cute." (BOP!) "Ouch..!" the women shouted holding her face. Ginharu took his tiny fist and hit the women right in her nose. Kagura laughed at her.

"Ginharu, that wasn't nice. I'm so sorry about that. He's a little cranky today," Gintoki said.

"It's okay. He's a baby, it's not his fault." She bends over looking at Gintosu. He glared at her. "Hi there cuti-" (BOP!) "Oh...my eye..!" Kagura fell to the floor laughing.

Gintosu hit her with his rattle. "Gintosu, I'm sorry about that."

"No, no. It's fine I'll just remember I have...somewhere to be. Umm.. Bye now," she said speed walking away.

"And don't come back," Kagura told her.

"Wait boobies.. I mean-damn. Thanks a lot you two," Gintoki said to his children. "She could have been your step mother." Gin sat on the bench facing his kids.

"That was hilarious," Kagura said.

"It was but, I think her eye is swollen," Shinpachi said. Gintoki rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn, not again."

"Again?" Kagura and Shinpachi said.

"Yeah every time a woman gets close to them. Gintosu and Ginharu end up hitting them in the face or kicking them."

"Does the twins do that to every woman?" Shinpachi asked.

"No, only women they don't know. Like Sa-chan, Tsukuyo, Catherine, Tae-chan."

"That's weird. They don't hit Otose, Tama, Kagura and (Name)," Shinpachi said.

"I know what's going on. (Name) brain washed them to hit any women that try's to get close to me." Kagura laughed at what he said and shook her head.

"I don't think so Gin-San. Maybe the twins hit people because they don't want any other women in their face but their mother."

"Mommy's are the best," Kagura said.

"I guess so." Gintoki bend down looking at his kids. "Is that what it is. You two miss your mommy?" The twins tried to hammer fist Gin in the nose. "Whoa!" he said backing up.

"I think that's a yes."

"No Shinpachi that means take me us to our mommy now you lazy bastard."

"Once I'll give them their snacks. I'll take them home. Theirs an ice cream truck over there. And I have lollipop they can eat on."

"I don't think you should give them so many sweets Gin-San."

"Quiet Shinpachi, I'm the daddy here. I know what I'm doing."

Three hours later Gintoki came home with the kids in the stroller. He sighed rubbing his temple because he had a banging headache. "Oh good, your home," (Name) said getting off the couch. "So were they good? Did they have fun?"

Gintoki thought for a minute then he answered her. "Umm yeah..." (Name) looked at the twins then smiled.

"You put them to sleep? They would never take a nap, how did you do it?"

"Well you know I just rocked them to sleep. I am their daddy. I told you I can handle them." Gintoki lied. The twins were bad as hell. Gintoki gave them a lollipop, ice cream and a juice box. After giving them all that sugar they were crawling around the park as two hyperactive children. They crawled so fast the three of them couldn't even catch them. They were crawling everywhere, pullingpeople hair. Hitting kids in the face. Even crawling under women skirts. Gintoki finally caught them and strapped them in the stroller. Ginharu and Gintosu jumped up and down until they finally fail asleep.

(Name) kissed him on the cheek then pick the twins up. "Well thank you. I'll go wash them up and take them to bed. I'll be right back." Gintoki sat on the couch resting.

"My back..." he complain. (Name) walked to the living room with her hand on her hips. Gintoki looked up at her. She had a mean look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"So you went gambling today huh?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Gin sat up. "Who told you that?"

"When I was changing them I found these poker chips in their diapers!"

"Umm..."


	9. Trouble

"Did you get her?" Luke sighed.

"Well, no I didn't."

"What you mean you didn't?! (Name) wasn't trained to fight. Don't tell me you couldn't kidnap a weakling like her?"

"I tried to get her but you called me back!"

"It shouldn't have took you that long Luke!"

"I was going to get her but this damn samurai with this weird hair color came out of nowhere and start kicking everybody's ass and-"

"Wait. Did you just say weird color hair?"

"Yeah! I didn't know who the fuck he was. Her bodyguard or something."

"Meson, didn't you say you saw a guy like that coming out of (Name's) house all the time?"

"Yes sir, here the picture of him and two children." Meson handed his boss a picture of Gintoki walking with his kids while he picked his nose.

"That's the guy. He's the one that laid everyone out. Wait until I get my hands on him," Luke said getting furious.

"He must be these kid's father. I can tell by the hair color." Their boss narrows their eyes. "How could she? With him?" Their boss crumbles the picture in his hand and grit his teeth. "I want this guy taken out you got that. But watch it, don't underestimate him. (Name) must don't understand how serious we are. Let's show her how serious we can get. Go kidnap the twins."


	10. Mommy's Secret Part 2

At (Name's) house.

"Say mommy.. Come on say mommy. Say it." The twins stared at her like who the hell is mommy? "Come on.. Say it." Nothing came out their mouth but spit. (Name) sigh. "You guys don't want to say mommy? Mom? Not even Ma?" (Name) covers her face fake crying. "That makes mommy sad..." She peeks through her fingers looking at them. They ignore their mother and start playing with their toes. "That is so cruel, say mommy. Say mommy please...or I'll take your toes." The twins giggled at her. Gintoki walks in drinking something.

"Gintoki I can't get them to say mommy."

"Don't sweat it, they will get the hang of it. They might even say daddy before mommy."

"No! They will say mommy first! And where did you get that strawberry milk from? We're out of milk."

"You thought we were out of milk. I found some in this little container hiding behind the left overs."

"Little container?" (Name) laughs at him.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"Gintoki you are drinking three month old breast milk. I forgot that I left it in there." Gintoki stares at what he was drinking. He drinks it again and swish it around in his mouth. (Name) looked at him feeling grossed out. After doing that he swallows it.

Gin nods his head. "Uh huh uh huh. Creamy, kinda sweet, a little clumpy. Not bad."

"You're disgusting Gin." Gintoki pulled (Name) by her waist bring her closer to him.

"In the bedroom I can show you how disgusting I can be," he said grinning. (Name) move away from him and pushed him off the couch.

"Pervert."

"Oi..come on (Name)-san. It's not like we don't know the consequences of having intercourse. What could happen?"

"Uh, hello... This could happen again," she said pointing to the twins.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm not doing anything with you anymore so stop asking me."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I was just joking anyway. Keep your grandma panties on." (Name) glares at him. Without her noticing Gintoki walks in the back of her and gropes her butt.

"Ah!" she shouted running behind the couch. Gintoki smirked at her.

"Or was I? Come here (Name)-san," he said chasing her.

"Stay away me you pervert." The twins watch their parents run around the couch like children. "Stop it Gin. Go to the store or something just to get out of here!"

"Why do you always send me somewhere when I'm in the mood...?"

"Take your horny ass to market," she said pointing to the door.

"Fine I'm taking the kids with me."

"No, leave them here."

"They need fresh air."

"Fine, to the market and back home. And you better not go gambling!"

* * *

"LOSER!" the slot machine said.

"What? This is some bullshit," Gintoki said. He looks at the time. "Damn, time to go. (Name) will be pissed." Gintoki picks up his kids and walks out the door. To get home faster he took a short cut. As he walks a guy in front of him stops walking blocking his way. Gintoki raise an eyebrow. Then someone else appears on the back of him. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone gambling. Got a problem?" he told those men.

"Yeah, we do have a problem. Those brats your holding. Hand them over." Gintoki stares at the guy in front of him. Then he starts laughing.

"Kidnappers huh? You two dumb asses pick a really bold way to take some else's kids."

"Yeah we're pretty bold alright. But we're not playing neither. We want those brats." Gintoki took his wooden sword out. He looks at the guy in front of him then the guy in back of him. He smirked.

"Come and take them from me." The two guys ran towards him. Gintoki whack one of the guys in the face. Then he knee the other guy in the stomach and then kicks him in the face. The other guy got up. Before he could hit Gin. Gintoki drop kick him in the mouth. Both guys were on the ground hurting. Gintoki look at them then sighs.

"Let that be a lesson y'all dumb asses. Next time you try to come at me, you better bring a fucking army with you." Gintoki look down at his kids. "Sorry you have to see daddy get serious like that." When he turns around to head back home. There were about twenty guys blocking his way. A guy walks pass them clapping his hands. Gintoki looks closely at him.

"Well done. You must be a pro if you could take out two men while holding your kids. Let's see if you could take out that army you wanted while holding them," Luke told him.

"You. You're that guy from that day."

"So you remember me? I'm so glad. Now, where's your baby mother?"

"Why the fuck do you need to know?"

"What? (Name) didn't tell you? She has business with us that needs to be taken care of. And Masaya is tired of waiting."

"What kind of business? And who the hell is Masaya?"

"That's None of your business. It's a shame that she didn't tell you about her past. You should dump her. Or what's even better? Tell me where's she's hiding? Our business is with her. Not you or the twins."

"Then I'll make it my business."

"Shame shame shame sliver hair. We just need the kids so we can get to (Name). But if you want to get in the way, fine then. We weren't going to hurt you but... We have orders to kill you. Now I'm going to say it one more time. Give me the twins."

"I'm not giving you shit!"

"Fine then. Have it you're way." Luke snaps his fingers. "Kill him." The men walk closer to him taken out swords. The twins grips Gintoki shirt tightly.

"What's wrong? You can't hold the kids while fighting these many guys? Won't you give them to me? I'll hold for a while," Luke said laughing.

"Damn..." If he fights with his kids in his hand. They might get hurt. He couldn't sit them down. That damn Luke might snatch them up. Gintoki sigh releasing his sword again. He put the twins in the baby carrier behind him so they wouldn't get hurt. "Let's do this."


	11. Mommy's Secret Part 3

"Let's do this." One the men charges at Gin. Gintoki slices the guy in the chest. Another guy attacks him. Gin whacks him in the face. Two more guys came. He punches one of them then hits the other guy in the nuts with his sword. Gintoki backs up. He looks behind him seeing if his kids were hurt. They were fine.

"Hurry this up!" Luke shouted.

"Won't you come down here and fight me yourself you fucking coward!"

"I would but why should I? When you ask for an army." The men surrounded Gin putting him in the middle of the circle. One guy runs up to him. Gintoki slices his sword down on him. Then he thrust the handle of his sword into another guy's stomach. Picks him up and slams him. Two guys ran towards him with two swords. Gin stops both of them with his sword. Gin swings his sword low then kicks one guy in the face. And slices down at the other guy. One guy tries to sneak up behind him. The twins threw their bottle on the grown making him slip and fail to the ground.

Without paying attention. A guy slices the baby carrier down the middle. Gintoki looks behind him. The twins were about to fall. Gintoki ducks as fast a he could and caught them in his arms. He checks them for any cuts. There were none. He was relieved. "I should be nominated for father of the year." Gintoki gets to his feet and starts running.

"Get him!" Luke shouts. Gintoki runs around. Two men were blocking his way. He stops then starts to run the other way. Four men were standing there.

"Shit!" Gintoki runs up to them. He points his sword at them. The men thought he was going to attack them but Gintoki slides through in between their legs. He loses his balance and lands on his back with the twins in his hands. Ginharu and Gintosu crawls away from Gintoki. "Where are you two going? Come back to daddy!" The twins crawls away from him fast.

"Get them!" Everyone ran towards the twins. One of the guys picks Gintosu up. Gintoki whacks him in the head with his sword. He picks up his kid then runs after Ginharu.

"Get over here you big headed baby." Gintoki trips the guy over then picks up his kid. As he ran, two guys snatch the twins away from Gin. Gintoki cracks his knuckles then runs after them. They way they were passing the twins around looks like they were playing football. One guy had both of the twins in his hand. Gintoki threw his sword at the guy. His Lake Toya whacks the guys in the head then returns to his owner like a boomerang. Gintoki caught them in his hands then starts running.

He stops to breathe. The twins crawls from him again. "That's it. You two are grounded."

"I got one," one of the men said holding Ginharu. Gintoki punch him in the face. Then took his child.

"Now you have none." Gintosu was crawling trying to get away from everyone.

"Get that brat!" Luke shouted. Gintoki ran towards him while the other guys ran after him.

"Come to daddy!" Gintoki shouted. Gintosu stop crawling. He sits down then looks behind him. Everyone was running towards him. He got on all fours again then crawls as fast as he could. Getting closer to him Gintoki bends down and scoops him up then runs off. "Damn...! I can't fight with you two in my hand. He took short cuts so he could lose them. "Where can I put you two at? Shit! This (Name's) fault." As he ran he saw Katsura walking.

"Zura! Hey Zura!" Katsura turns his way. He sighs.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura. When will you ever get it right natural perm? And you brought the vomit squad with you."

"Whatever, here hold my kids. I'll be right back."

"What!?"

"I said hold them for me. Don't let anyone take them away from you. If you do I'll kick your ass!" he said running off. Katsura sighs. He held the twins up by their shirts.

"You two are so chubby." The twins hit Katsura on the nose.

"Where did he go?" one of the men ask looking for them. Gintoki appears in front of them. "Alright you bastard, where's the kids?" Gintoki smirks evilly. He drew his sword and run towards them. The men backs up getting scared. "Wait, we were just-" (WHACK!)

Luke walks around trying to find his team. "Where the fuck are they!? They got to be here somewhere." When Luke turns the corner he sees Gintoki beating up on everyone. The last guy fail to the ground. Breathing heavy Gintoki hears a sound of a sword being dragged on the ground. Luke appears.

"You next right?" Gintoki told him.

"I have been waiting for this moment."


	12. Mommy's Secret Part 4

"You guys are worthless!" Luke said, kicking one of his team members. "I'll finish him myself. If we can't get the kids then killing you will please Masaya."

"Who the fuck is Masaya?"

"You'll find out. If you live." Luke dashes towards Gintoki. Both of their sword clashes with each other creating sparks. They give each other hateful glares then back up. Luke drags his sword then swing it up towards Gintoki face. Gin blocks his attack. "(Name) won't be hiding for long. Once we get our hands on her you'll never see her again."

"You actually think I'm going to let you put your hands on her?"

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Gintoki swung his sword to the side cutting Luke in the chest. He backs up looking at his wound. "Shit." He ran towards Gin, jumps up and slices down on his arm. Gintoki backs up holding his arm. "Slice and dice," Luke said twirling his sword. Gintoki switches his sword to his other hand and attacks Luke. Gin moves his sword to the side. He swings it up slicing Luke in his chest. He fails down on his back in extreme pain. He struggles to get up but ends up falling. Gintoki picks him up by his collar.

"Tell your fucking boss, Masaya. I'm one lazy samurai he doesn't want to fuck with, do you got that! If he want's (Name), then tell him to come and get her himself. And when that happens, I'll be waiting for him." Gintoki drops Luke back on the ground. Breathing heavy, Gintoki walks back to his children seeing Katsura on the floor covering his head.

"Stop! Stop it please..." The twins was sitting on the ground. Gintosu was hitting him in the face while Ginharu was pulling his hair and hitting him on the head. "Help me please... Somebody!" Katsura shouts.

"Time to go," Gintoki told them. The twins hit Katsura one more time then held their hands up when Gin reaches for them. Katsura looks at him.

"What happen to you?"

"Long story Zura. I got to take them home. Are you two alright?" he asks his kids. They smile at their father then pulls his hair. Gintoki thought for a minute. "Home... (Name). She knows something. Thanks for watching them Zura," he said running off. (Name) sits on the couch looking at her watch. He heard the door open then slam shut. She jumps up walking to the door.

"Gin what happen? It's been three hours since you left." (Name) looks at him closely. He looks tired and his shoulder is wounded. "What happen to you?" she said with a concern look.

"What happen? Luke is what happen!" (Name) eyes widen with fear.

"L-Luke?"

"Yeah Luke." Gintoki sat the twins down on the couch. "The fucking guy that attacked you that day! I know you remember! He tried to kidnap our children." (Name) sat next to them and held her son's.

"My god, are they alright?" she said checking them.

"They're fine. But you won't be." (Name) looks at him. She looks away knowing what was going on.

"You know something and you better tell me. I want to know everything don't leave nothing out. When I ask you question, you better not lie." (Name) nods to him.

"Okay Gintoki. I'll tell you everything you need to know after I put the kids to sleep." (Name) stood up, then walks to the kid's room. After putting them to sleep she sat next to Gin to clean his wound.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry but I have to disinfect it. I might as well tell you my past. Sigh... A couple of years ago I used to work for an organization that collects information."

"What kind of information?"

"Illegal information. I was a spy."

"A spy?" Gintoki said looking shocked.

"Once I get a mission it's my job was to get that info no matter what. It was my job to eavesdrop to get info, trick people to tell me what I need to know, disguise myself as someone else and steal information. After my mission is over I report it back to my boss."

"Wait, how do you steal information?"

"I just sneak in unnoticed. I was trained to fit in small places so I won't get caught."

"Oh... That's why you can do that flexible position in the bedroom." (Name) glares at him.

"Gin."

"What? I'm just saying. That's where you got it from right?"

"Shut up and listen. When my training was done I was put on a team. We travel putting on disguise's to get data. One day our boss told us that we had our own separate mission. I found it odd because when we joined he told us that we would be working in a group. I didn't say anything, I just ignored it. Every time one of my team mates went on a mission. They ended up dying."

"What do you mean?"

"It was always something happening on their mission. Either they fucked up or something was waiting for them. Like they were set up. They all were found dead on their own missions."

"That's doesn't sound right."

"It didn't. I ask what happened to them but they told me they did they mission wrong. I didn't believe it. So I ignored it. As the time pass it was my turn to have my own mission. I was told to get this secret document that's located in the back room. When I got there, there were no guards outside, but there were cameras. I snuck in through the rooftop and jump down into the building. Something was wrong again. No security no where in sight. None walking around neither. But again there were cameras everywhere. As I move along I avoided the cameras just I case they were watching. I got to a huge door that was locked. I hesitated to open it. My mission didn't make any sense at all. Being stupid I ignored my mind one again and pick the lock door. Once I opened it I saw a timer counting down from four. Feeling stupid it took me two seconds to realize it. I tried to make a run for it but, I was too slow. The place blew up knocking me straight into the wall. I broke my leg, my right arm and I had a long gash on the side of my stomach. I thought I was going to bleed to death. I crawled out of that place where the wall collapses from the explosion. I fainted right there on the sidewalk. Next thing I know I waking up in the hospital. I was so stupid. I ignored my suspicions. I didn't think they wanted to eliminate us."

"You had no idea."

"No, they sent us on a suicide mission that we knew nothing about."

"But why? Why do they want you dead?"

"When you're a spy. You are sent to get top secret information that no one suppose to know about. I was stealing info that could send me to prison for a very long time. I guess my boss didn't trust the spy's anymore. He must have thought I was a threat to him."

"But that doesn't give him a right to kill you. He could of fired you if he didn't need you anymore."

"I guess he thought that I would rat him out."

"Who is he?"

"Masaya. My former boss. The one that want's me dead." (Name) lowers her head feeling stupid. "I'm so sorry Gin. I'm sorry I kept this from you."

"No you're not. Because if you were then you would have said something." Gintoki stood up. "You should of told me about this! And when I ask you about what happen that day you were attacked you lie to me saying you didn't know. You knew exactly what was going on! You had your kids and me in danger and you didn't care!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I do care! I love my babies how could you say that!?" she shouted while tears fall down her face.

"If you did then you should of told me this before! I could of protected them and you no matter what! They were after you this whole time! Is that why you wanted to leave Edo that day? Because you knew they were coming for you?" (Name) nods to him.

"Yes... That's why I was going to leave. But you stop me. I had them thinking I was dead for a long time but somehow they knew I wasn't. But please forgive me Gintoki. Please." Gintoki shook his head.

"I'll forgive you for not telling me you were pregnant. But you knew about this for a long time. I can't forgive you for this. How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me!"

"No I can't! Not when my kids are in danger." Gintoki walks away from her going to the kid's room.

"Gin... Please wait." Gintoki ignores her shutting the door behind him. (Name) sits back down on the couch crying. Gintoki stares at his kids. They were sound asleep as they move around in their cribs. He smiles at them.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day (Name) sat in the kitchen feeding her twins. She peeps into the living room seeing Gintoki sitting on the couch. He wasn't talking to her. After feeding them she cleans them up then puts them on the floor so they can crawl around. She walks up behind him. "Gin, do you hate me?"

"No."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"No." (Name) looks down feeling ashamed. She walks over to the couch then sits next to him.

"Gintoki please. I will do anything to make you forgive me, anything..." Gintoki looks at her. He reaches his hand out, pulls her bra strap down, then kisses her on the shoulder.

"So you're saying, you will do anything?" he asks grinning. (Name) stares at him with a bored expression.

"I'm not talking about that kind of anything, you pervert."

"Then forget you then."

"But I'm asking for your forgiveness. I don't want you to hate me."

"Sigh... I don't hate you. I just can't forgive you right now. You lied to me. I have to think about it. (Name) nods to him. The twins crawls towards Gintoki wanting to be picked up. "What now?" he asks them. He picks them up and sit's them on his lap.

"Come to mommy, daddy's arm hurts right now," she said holding her arms out. The twins shook their heads. (Name) sigh frowning. "Even my kids are upset with me. After I put them in danger, they have right to be." Tears ran down her face. The twins lean forward wiping their tiny hands down their mother's face. She giggles at them wiping the rest of her tears away. "I love you two. You're not mad at mommy anymore?" The twins crawls on their mother's lap hugging her. "I love you," she told them. (Name) kisses them on the cheek.

Okay leave my women alone. I saw her first," Gin said putting them on the floor to crawl around. The twins glare at him then crawls away.

"They might get you later."

"Yeah right." Gintoki leans forward and kiss (Name) on her cheek. She looks at him confused.

"What was that for?"

"Don't cry okay? It's not like you. I would like to see my annoying baby mother. Not the cry baby side of her." (Name) smiles at him then leans her head on his arm.

"Masaya will send Luke to get me again. I don't know when, but it will be soon."

"Who's Luke anyway?"

"Luke is second in command. If Masaya tells everyone Luke is in charge for a day then everyone has to listen to him. He has blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes. His job is to dispose of people that's not needed anymore."

"That's why Masaya keeps sending him out here." (Name) nods to him.

"I don't know why Luke told me to come with him. He was supposed to kill me that day."

"He won't, I'll protect you and the kids. I promise."

"You're so sweet...stop...!" she said pushing him away.

"Come on... Just let me get a little peek inside your bra."

"No! Now stop." Gintoki lays her down on the couch then gets on top of her. "Wait, stop! We need to keep an eye on the kids."

"Shut up... They're fine. They're probably over there playing with my moped keys. Now, just relax," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Gintoki I said-" (SMASH!) Both of them sat up looking around the room. Their eyes landed on the floor. The twins were sitting there with a broken vase in front of them. (Name) glares at Gintoki.

"What?" he asks.

"This is your fault," she said hitting him in the chest. "Get off of me." (Name) pushes him to the floor. Then walks over to the twins. "What's going on here? Look what happen. Bad bad bad. Who broke mommy's vase?" The twin points at Gintoki. "No no. Daddy was next to mommy the whole time. Now who did it?" They ignore their mother then start playing with their feet. (Name) sigh. She picks them up and sigh again. "Forget about it. Mommy isn't mad. It was an ugly vase anyway. An ugly $780 vase but, mommy is just fine... " She said taking a deep breath. "I'll take my anger out on daddy later."

Underground hidden base

Masaya walks down the hall towards the medical room. He walks in seeing the guys he hired beaten up really badly. He shakes his head looking disappointed. "Luke! You fail again!" Luke sucks his teeth at him.

"You think I don't know that."

"Don't get smart! You couldn't even kidnap two babies. You're such a disappointment."

"Me? It's that fucking sliver hair samurai again!"

"I don't want to here your excuses. So I guess he did all this damage?"

"He got lucky. Next time he won't be," Luke said clinching his fist.

"Whatever. Just sit here and heal I guess. I won't be needing you next time. If that samurai want's me to come and get her myself. Then he better be ready. Stay here until further notice Luke. I don't want you fucking up everything." Masaya narrow his eyes then walks away. Luke grit his teeth and glares at him.

"Whatever, just you wait, Masaya."


	14. Baby moma drama

Two days later

"Are you sure it's safe to go outside?" (Name) ask.

"It's fine. We're just going for a stroll. If someone try's to hurt you or the kids I just kick their ass. Plain and simple," Gin said.

"But what if something does happen? Then our kids will be in danger, then it's going to all my FAULT!" she said freaking out. Gintoki grabs her by the shoulder shaking her.

"Oi... Shut the hell up! Everything will be fine."

"Don't yell at me!"

"Then shut up!"

"No!" Gintoki picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down!" Gin walks out the house pushing the kids in the stroller.

"See, this isn't bad. There's no danger out here," Gin said.

"Yeah. Maybe I was being paranoid."

"HOLY SHIT WATCH OUT!" Gin shouts.

"WHAT WHAT! WHAT HAPPEN!?" she said shielding her kids. Gintoki laughs at her.

"You should see your face." (Name) got mad then hit's him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that anymore. I was so afraid."

"Alright alright. I'm sorry, damn."

"Fuck you Gin."

"Oh ho ho... If you want to screw me. Then we can turn around and go back to the bedroom if you want."

"Shut up. Where are we going anyway?"

"To go get a parfait."

"That's all you think about is sweets."

"Well, I have been craving and you won't give me any sugar," he said tying to kiss her cheek. (Name) pushes him away.

"Because, we are not together. And if you want some sugar go ask your girlfriend Tsukuyo or Sa-chan. But a hooker is perfect for you."

"Speaking of hookers. Shouldn't you be on the corner making my money?" (Name) punches him on the shoulder then walks away with the kids.

"You're such an ass Gin."

"You better have daddy's money by tonight."

"Shut up!" They walk into the sweets shop.

"I'll give the kids this and I want this and this. Because you know I'm eating for two again," she said grinning.

"What!?" Gintoki said freaking out.

"I'm joking..." As the time pass (Name) and the twins sat there staring at Gin. He couldn't see the kids because they are small. But he can see their big heads and their beady eyes glaring at him. He was eating like his 8 slices of cake. Gintoki glance at them.

"What is it?" he asks her.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah I'm finished."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to lick the spoon? Or lick your plate clean to get every last drop with your greedy ass."

"What are you talking about? I'm not greedy. Can I get another chocolate parfait to go," he asks the waiter.

"Will you stop eating and lets go. We are suppose to be taking a stroll. Not sitting at the all you can eat cake buffet."

"Be quiet. I'm almost done." (Name) sigh shaking her head. When they left Gintoki has a mean look on his face. (Name) looks at him then down at the twins. They were eating some cookies.

"Gin baby, are you mad? If you are, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong."

"You're upset because the bakery guy was flirting with me huh? I told him I'm with my baby father but he didn't care. And he gave our babies free cookies."

"I'm not talking about the cookies. I told you, when we're walking with the babies. You're with me. I don't want any guys flirting with you."

"Shut up he was just being nice because of the kids."

"Yeah right, handing you his cell phone number isn't being nice."

"You're just jealous."

"Oi, why would I be jealous because the Pillsbury doughboy was flirting with you? I already had you."

"And you won't have me again."

"I can if I wanted to."

"In your dreams Gin."

"Arguing again?" Shinpachi said walking up to them.

"You should kick his ass (Name)," said Kagura.

"Trust me. I'm planning to," she said wiping Gintosu and Ginharu faces.

"Bring it," Gintoki told her.

"You two yell at each other a lot," Kagura said.

"You two should get married. You already have kids," Shinpachi said.

"Ha! Me? Marry her? Hell no! I rather chew on glass."

"Well fuck you to Gintoki. I rather turn into a lesbian than marry you. Wait a minute," she said taping her head thinking. "I might just do that. I heard women were better any," she said snapping her finger in his face.

"Oh like you didn't enjoy it with me." (Name) covers the twins ears.

"With your little as dick I'm surprised I did." Kagura laughs at Gintoki.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Gintoki shouts getting pissed off.

"I'm not a machine and I won't repeat myself."

"Wait, how did this start?" Shinpachi ask.

"Because he's jealous," (Name) said.

"What? I'm never jealous." All of them heard running coming from somewhere. Sa-chan came out of nowhere running up to Gintoki.

"Gintoki my love..." Gin lift up her leg making her ran her face into his boots.

"Not her again," (Name) said. Gintoki tries to get away from her but she grabs him holding on to him tight.

"Get your damn hands off me you psycho!" Gintoki yells at her.

"Don't fight it my love. My heart burns for you. Let's be together forever, just give me one kiss," Sa-chan said.

"Hell no!" he said pushing her head away from him.

"Go ahead. Isn't she your girlfriend?" (Name) ask him.

"Hell no!" Sa-chan looks to her right seeing (Name) with the kids next to her. She grabs onto Gin arms more tightly.

"You," she said pointing to (Name). "You I don't like you. You got pregnant on purpose to steal my man!"

"I'm not your man," Gintoki told her.

"For your information I didn't get pregnant on purpose. And Gintoki was mines first you skinny heifer. But I don't want him anymore. You can have him."

"You don't mean that," Gin told her.

"He was already mine."

"When was this?"

"Gin-San, don't let them fight," Shinpachi said.

"There's nothing wrong with a slap fight Pachi."

"Ever since I met him," Sa-chan said smirking as she lays her head on Gin's arm. (Name) rolls her eyes not caring. Gintoki slips himself away from her.

"You think I care. I don't give a damn. Like I said. You can have his lazy ass. As long as he come see his boys."

"I was suppose to pregnant by him not you," Sa-chan said getting pissed.

"Well that's too bad. I got pregnant ha! Are you mad?"

"I'll kick your ass for having those damn bastards!"

"Gintoki cover their ears," she told him. Gintoki did what he was told. "Bitch don't you ever in your life call my babies a bastard! Don't get mad because I fucked Gintoki and you never had a chance."

"Whoa..." Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi said looking surprised. Sa-chan had steam blowing out her ears.

"And if Gintoki and I was still together, I'll get pregnant again just to make you mad."

"You...BITCH!" Sa-chan moves her hands almost slapping (Name) in the face.

"Alright, that's it," Gintoki said getting in between them.

"No, let her slaps me. I'll break that bitch fingers."

"Come do it."

"I said that's it. No more arguing. I know I'm hot but damn, calm down," Gintoki said.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," (Name) said looking at her twins. "I'm sorry you have to see mommy like that. Let's go home and enjoy the cookies he nice man gave you two. He might become y'all step daddy," (Name) said glaring at Gintoki.

"Don't play with me (Name)-san," Gin told her.

"I'm not listening...!" she said walking off with the kids.

"I said I'm not playing with you," he said following her.


	15. Gin

Gintoki fell asleep in his room, snoring as usual. "Gin," someone said to him. "Gin." Gintoki turns his head, ignoring the person. "Gin," someone said again tapping his face. Gintoki sits up with his eyes still close. "Gin." He felt little hands tap his face again.

"Oi... (Name)-San stop calling my name damn..."

"Gin. Gin..."

"That's not me calling your name idiot," (Name) told him.

"Gin..." Gintoki open his eyes seeing Ginharu and Gintosu standing on his lap looking in his face. He raise an eyebrow looking at them.

"Go ahead, tell daddy the new word you two learned," (Name) told them.

"Gin."

"Gin..." The boys said tapping him in the face.

"This is an outrage!" (Name) shouted.

"I know, they suppose to call me daddy not Gin."

"I'm not talking about that! Forget that! They were suppose to say Mama first, not your name!"

"That's what you're angry about?"

"You damn right! I'm the one that pushed them big heads out. I'm the one who carried them for nine months and one week. It's not fair!"

"Gin, Gin..." the twins said.

"It's not Gin, it's daddy."

"Gin," Ginharu said.

"What?" Gintoki ask. "When did you hear them say this?"

"They woke up saying nothing but baby talk. Then when I sat them down to feed them their breakfast I heard Gin. I don't know where it came from so I ignored it. When I placed their food on their high chair both of them said Gin at the same time."

"Gin," Gintosu said.

"What?"

"Gin..." the twins said clapping their hands.

"What...?"

"Let's go you two," (Name) said picking them up. "We're going to learn a new word. It's called mommy."

* * *

Two hours later Gintoki was sleeping again on the couch. His mouth was wide open as he snores. Gintosu was sitting on the couch to his right and Ginharu was on his left. The twins look at each other then stood up looking at Gintoki. Both of them giggles. Ginharu took his moped keys and shook them in his hand. He gave them to Gintosu and he drops the keys in their daddy's mouth.

Gintoki jumped up coughing. He spit his keys out his mouth into his hands. The twins giggle at him. Gintoki looks around seeing who had done it? He narrow his eyes then falls back to sleep on the couch. The twins stood up again. "Gin," Gintosu said poking him in his face. The twins took their hands and whack him in the face.

"What the f-who did that?" he ask the twins. The twins sit next to him giggling. (Name) walks by with the laundry basket in her hands. Gintoki glares at her. "She did it," he said in his mind. He stood up and slap her on the butt.

"What the hell!? Gintoki why would you do that?"

"Because you slap me on the face while I was sleeping."

"No I didn't." (Name) lift's her hand slaps him across the face. "Now I did," she said walking away. The twins giggle at them.

"Gin," the twins said.

"What...?"

* * *

A few hours pass. Gintoki was still on the couch but this time watching TV. He just realizes something. "Where's mommy?" he asks the twins. They look back at him giving him an expression like dude, we can't talk. Duh... "She's still in the room? Sigh... Let's go pick with her. Gintoki picks them up and walks them to their mother's room.

"Gin," Gintosu said.

"What...? Stop calling me. I know you two don't want anything."

"Gin," Ginharu said.

"What?" Gintoki peeps into (Name's) room. She was sitting there doing her work.

"Gin," the twins said.

"Shhh..." Gintoki told them.

"Gin..."

"Shhhh.. Be quiet..."

"Gintoki get out of here," (Name) told him.

"How you know it was me?"

"Because I heard Gin. Now get out I'm working. Someone has to have a job around here."

"Yeah yeah whatever," he said putting the kids on the floor. "Her face is crooked and her eye is bigger than the other," he said pointing to her drawing.

"Hellooo who's the cartoonist here? I am. I know what I'm doing."

"I thought you were a spy?"

"That was a long time ago. And my spy job payed more."

"How much were you getting?"

"8,000 for every mission. I was putting my ass on the line to steal info and he repays us by killing us off? He got some fucking nerve," she said breaking her pencil in two.

"Did you have a relationship with him?" Gintoki ask.

"Gin," the twins said.

"What?" he said ignoring them.

"No. We only saw Masaya when our missions were complete and during training. He will always look at me like I disgust him."

"Why?" (Name) shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Gin."

"What..?" His eyes widen. (Name) looks where he was looking at. The twins had paint all over her bed, them and all over her wall. (Name) turns around glaring at Gintoki.

* * *

Underground base

Masaya sits at his desk. He gets up and walks out of his office. "I'm going now," he told Luke.

"To where?"

"To go get (Name). Something you failed to do, two times."

"Sir you can't just go get her by yourself?" One of the men said.

"You're right. I need someone to drive. You, you and you. Come with me," he told them.

"That's all you need, three people?" Luke asks.

"I only need one girl. I shouldn't take me that long, unlike you."

"But what about that sliver headed samurai?"

"He won't be a problem. Luke is in charge until I come back. Don't fuck up everything while I'm away Luke," Masaya said walking out the door. Luke glares harshly at him.


	16. Babies turns one part 1

Gintoki was in the kitchen making the twins breakfast. Well, trying to make their breakfast. "Gin," Ginharu said. Gintoki sigh.

"What?" he said answering his son.

"Gin..." Gintosu said.

"What...? Just wait the food is almost done. I think."

"Gin Gin Gin Gin Gin Gin Gin Gin Gin..." the twins said banging their hands on their high chair table. The twins giggle as they aggravate their daddy.

"Morning..." (Name) said walking in.

"Mommy..." the twins said reaching out to her. Gintoki drops the spoon and look over his shoulders at them.

"There you two are. Mommy was coming to get you but you were gone," she said kissing them on the cheek.

"What the hell!?" Gintoki said glaring at her.

"Watch your mouth Gin," (Name) told him.

"Gin." the twins said.

"And what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? When did they say mommy?"

"Oh last night. You were reading your manga, as usual," she said walking over to him. "And what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast duh..." (Name) shook her head.

"No, this isn't working. You need to move. You don't even know what you are doing."

"Whatever this is your job anyway."

"Sorry I overslept."

"Get to making my daddy's breakfast," he said smacking her on the butt.

"Stop!" After making their breakfast (Name) walks up to Ginoki. "Remember, we have planned their party today."

"What party?"

"Our baby's birthday party. They will be one in two days."

"It's about to be a year already?" he said sighing.

"Duh... That's why they are starting to talk. So now, it's time to teach them how to walk. She put her hands on his shoulders gripping it tight. "And daddy better get his boys something awesome for their birthday," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Mommy better give daddy a lap dance after this birthday party is over."

"Okay. If you give them something awesome for their birthday. I'll give you a lap dance," she said winking at him.

"You're nothing but a tease."

"I'm serious Gin. If you get them something that's going to blow my mind. I'll give you a lap dance when the party is over and the kids are sleeping. Plus.." she said sitting in his lap. "I'm yours for one night," she whispers in his ear.

"Two nights."

"One, take it or leave it."

"Bake it or peeve it," the twins told him.

"Good, you two are learning," she said pinching their cheeks.

"All three of you are against me huh?"

"You damn right." She taps his forehead with a spoon.

"Fine, I'll take it. But you better prepare to get naked."

"Stop saying stuff like that. And that's only if the present is awesome. Which I doubt that it would be."

"You'll see. Oh, and another thing. What the hell is this?"

"What?"

"This?"

"What's this?"

"This!" he said pointing to the back of Gintosu's head. (Name) walks over to him seeing what he was talking about.

"Oh, it's ponytail."

"Why does he have a ponytail? Ginharu isn't a girl."

"Okay for one. I gave him a ponytail because the back of his hair is longer than his brother. Just like the other twin, his bangs is longer than his. Plus that's not Ginharu that's Gintosu. This is why I gave him Gintosu a ponytail, because you can't tell which kid is who."

"What are you talking about? Yes I can."

"Okay. Turn around," she told Gintoki. (Name) mix them up and pin their hair the same way. "Which one is Ginharu and which one is Gintosu?" Gintoki held his chin thinking.

"That one."

"Who?"

"Him."

"A name would be nice."

"You know who I'm talking about." (Name) put their hair back to regular.

"Your homework for tonight is to stare at your kids until you know which is who."

"Will how do you know?"

"Because, I'm their mommy. I birthed them. I know by my mommy intuition," she said smiling.

"Theres no such thing."

"Yes it is," she said walking back to the stove. Giants were playing with his food. Ginharu threw food on Gintoki's shirt. The twins laugh at him. Gintoki look at them with a bored expression.

"Very funny." Gintosu took his food and smears it all over Gintoki's face. The twins laugh at him again. "Really?" he asks Gintosu.

"Really," Gintosu said nodding to him.


	17. Babies turns one part 2

Gintoki walks into the living room seeing decorations everywhere. (Name) was sitting on the couch blowing up balloons. The twins were playing with the balloons next to her. "It's coming to together nicely," Gintoki said.

"Of course. I will do anything to make my babies happy," (Name) said tickling her kids.

"I see." Gintoki picks his kids up. "Happy birthday. Daddy has to go somewhere. I'll be right back okay?" The twins nods to him. "Did you understand what I just said?" The twins shook their heads. Gintoki puts them down. "I'll be back," he told (Name).

"Wait wait wait. Where are you going? I'm going to need someone to help me finish preparing the party."

"I have to go get their birthday gift, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Just make sure you'll be here when the party starts. Call me if you are running late. And if you run into Luke, please don't fight him just come straight home."

"Shut up and stop worrying. I'm just going to go pick up a present. You handle the party until I come back. And oh yeah. When you see this awesome gift prepare to drop them panties," he whispered as he grins at her.

"That's stop saying perverted things! And that's only if their birthday gift is awesome. Which it won't be."

"You'll see."

"Yeah whatever. Just get here for son's first birthday."

"I'll be back." Gintoki left meeting Kagura and Shinpachi where the delivery is being made. "Where the hell is he?"

"Maybe he lost his way," Kagura said.

"Well, he is a little slow," Shinpachi said.

"Yeah mentally," Gin told them. "That damn Tatsuma better get his ass here. I can't miss my kids first birthday party." Shinpachi and Kagura laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. It's just that we never imagine you with children," Shinpachi said.

"Yeah we always thought that you would end up dying alone wishing you did met a woman to have children with," Kagura said.

"If I die at least I'm away from you. And shut the hell up, I have met a nice women."

"Yeah that's a spy," Shinpachi said.

"And she doesn't even want your lazy ass anymore," Kagura said.

"That's was a long time ago. And shut the hell up Kagura-chan I don't see any little boys liking you. Damn, where the hell is Tatsuma?" A fly ship came their way then lands next to them.

"Hey Kintoki.." Tatsuma said laughing.

"It's Gintoki you ass. And what the hell took you so long?" Gintoki walks up to him.

"Who me?" he said pointing to himself. "Sorry... ah-ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"Ugh! That annoying ass laugh," Gin said.

"Sorry he got lost. I told him he was going in the wrong direction but he doesn't listen," Mutsu said.

"You have been here before."

"When was this?" Tatsuma said tipping his tipping his glasses.

"Whatever. Do you have a package I paid you to get?"

"Sure did," Tatsuma said pressing a button. A huge wooden box drop from a crane onto the ground with a loud boom.

"What the hell!?" Shinpachi shouts.

"That's a big ass package!" Kagura said.

"Gin-San. Don't you think a birthday present this size is too big for two one year olds?" Shinpachi ask. Gintoki rubs his hands together grinning.

"This is a perfect gift. Ha-ha! I'm going to get a lap dance tonight!"

"Really? That's all you can think about right now?" Shinpachi said giving him a deadpan look.

"What's in here anyway?" Kagura ask trying to peek inside.

"That's none of your business now back away. It's for my twins."

"So.. How is (Name)? Is she still talking about me?" Tatsuma ask moving his eyebrow up and down.

"When had she ever talked about you?" Shinpachi ask.

"In my fantasies."

"Keep it in your fantasies," Gintoki told him.

"Don't be jealous Kintoki," Tatsuma said laughing.

"It's Gintoki."

"Aren't you in love with Oryou?" Kagura ask.

"You mean the women that's always kicking him in the nut?" Shinpachi ask.

"Yeah she's my wife."

"In your fucking dreams," Gintoki told him.

"You don't have to say it like that Kintoki..."

"It's Gintoki! Damn what do I look like Zura?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Katsura said coming out of a shop with Elizabeth beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gintoki ask. Katsura starts thinking.

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you know?" Shinpachi ask.

"Absolutely nothing four eyes. Shouldn't you be at your kids party?" he asks Gintoki.

"Kids? Whoa whoa.. Kintoki, when did you have children? And what women would sleep with you?" Tatsuma ask. Everyone laughs at him.

"You knew this already!" Shinpachi and Gin shouts.

"I was surprised too when I heard he got someone pregnant. I thought it was Sa-chan," Kagura said.

"Why do you guys always have to act stupid?" Shinpachi ask.

"In your fucking dreams if you thought that. And yes I have kids you ass!"

"Good. Then I'm their uncle," Tatsuma said.

"No no, I am. (Name) said I can be," Katsura said told him. Tatsuma looks his way.

"No she didn't."

"Whatever! Look, I'm on a time limit. I need to get back to my kids party so I can get a lap dance."

"Well why didn't you say so Kintoki ah-ha-ha-ha-ha..."

"It's Gintoki and stop laughing like that, that shit is annoying!"

"Whatever... Tell (Name) to call me when she get's sick of you," Tatsuma said grinning.

"She already is!" Kagura shouts.

"Shut up! Let's get this package to the party," Gin said.

"We have another delivery to make Tatsuma," Mutsu said.

"Okay.. See ya around Katsura, Kintoki.. ah-ha-ha-ha-ha..." Tatsuma said taking off with his ship.

"It's Gintoki! Gin-to-ki! You freaking no brain idiot!"

"How are we going to carry this to the house?" Shinpachi ask.

"Duh... With the moped." Gintoki hooks a rope up to a boat trailer with the package attach to it. "Alright let's go." Gintoki's cell rings. "Yeah..."

"The party started already. Are you on your way?" (Name) ask him.

"I got the package. I'll be there in a while. Just hold on."

"Alright. And the twins keep saying Gin Gin and I keep telling them daddy is on his way. So hurry up."

"I'll be there so shut up."

"You shut up and-" Click. Gintoki press the end button. "No he didn't just hung up on me."

"Gin," Ginharu and Gintosu said. (Name) looks at them.

"Daddy will be here okay?" The twins nods to her.

"Okay let's go," Gintoki said getting on his moped.

"There he go right there!" a guy shouts. Everyone looks behind him seeing a truck full of men. "Let's get the long hair bastard!"

"Yeah!" the men shout heading towards them.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Shinpachi shouts. Kagura and Shinpachi jumps on the back of Gintoki's moped and went speeding down the street. Katsura and Elizabeth jump on the wooden box riding along with them. The men starts shooting at them.

"What the hell is going on!?" Shinpachi ask.

"They said lets get that long hair bastard," Kagura said. Everyone looks behind them looking at Katsura.

"Zura, what the fuck did you do!?" Gintoki shouts at him.

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"He lying," Elizabeth said holding up a sign.

"You dumbass! I'm going to miss my kids party!"


	18. Babies turns one part 3

"Hey (Name)," her sister said.

"Hi Letia"

"There are my two nephews," she said hugging them. "They look just like Gintoki. But better looking. Here are their presents. Where Gin lazy ass?"

"He's still out getting their gift so... He's running late. My gift to them is better anyway. I brought them a train they can ride in see."

"Impressive."

"The kids are waiting for Gin to show up." (Name) covers the twin's ears. "He better get his ass here soon. His children are waiting for him. Daddy will be here soon," she told her kids. She covers their ears again. "If he doesn't show up I'll rip his fucking balls off!"

"Ah! Gintoki shouts almost crashing his moped.

"Gin-san?! Don't you know how to drive?" Shinpachi said.

"Shut the hell up, I know how to drive. I just feel a disturbance."

"Disturbance?"

"Yeah in my crotch area. Like someone is going to rip my balls off. Or kick them."

"We need to loose these guys," Shinpachi said.

"I'm thinking dammit. Kagura, did Zura talk get?" Kagura was slapping Katsura in the face.

"I don't know." She slaps him in the face again. "Do you remember now Zura?" she asks.

"It's Katsura! And yeah I do. I guess it all started a long time ago when I was a baby. I was-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Gintoki shouts.

"We want to know what did you do to make those guys back there upset?!" Shinpachi shouts.

"Who?" Katsura asks.

"Them!" they shouted.

"Where..?" Kagura slaps him again. A bullet went flying hitting Gintoki's side view mirror.

"Oi..." Gin said getting pissed.

"Those guys!" Kagura turns his head around.

"Oh.. Them. Why are they following us?"

"Because you did something to them!" Shinpachi shouts. Kagura slaps Shinpachi in the face.

"Calm down." (Slap) "Get a hold of yourself," Kagura said.

"Oh.. Now I remember," Katsura said. Elizabeth holds up a sign saying.

"When did you forget?"

"I hit their leader with my hair." All three of them look at him. Elizabeth holds up a sign.

"Isn't that a bullshit reason?"

"Hell yeah!" Gintoki shouts speeding down the street. He passes Sougo and Hijikata while they were walking.

"Speeders Hijikata-San," Sougo said.

"I'll get them later," Toushi said. Gintoki pass by them again knocking down and spilling his Mayo bottle on the ground.

"Mother fucker! Let's get this bastard," Toushi said getting in the car.

"I turned around and hit their leader with my hair. I had it in a pony tail. He was standing so close behind me so I whacked him in the face. It was an accident," Katsura explained to them.

"He's lying," Elizabeth said. Katsura looks her.

"Elizabeth could you? No I'm not."

A cop car speeds next to them. Sougo pops his head out with a megaphone is his hand. "Pull over before I blast your ass." He pulls out his bazooka pointing it at them.

"Don't shoot!" Shinpachi shouts. Toushi tries to run them off the road.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mayo?!" Gintoki said.

"Not you again?" Toushi said.

"He brought four eyes and the china girl with him," Sougo said.

"I'll kick your ass," Kagura told him. Sougo gave her the finger. Gintoki almost crash turning the corner.

"Gintoki you're a horrible driver," Katsura said.

"Katsura?" Sougo loads his bazooka and shoots it at Katsura.

"Ah!" they all shout.

"Oi... Watch what your doing!" Kagura said.

"Oh I'm sorry. That was meant for Katsura. This, is for you," he said blasting one at her.

"Knock it off! We're just trying to get these guys off our backs," Shinpachi said.

"Oh, we'll good luck with that," Toushi said driving away.

"You guys aren't going to help us?"

"Hell no."

"I'll get you next time Katsura. And your little china girl too," Sougo said. He blasts his bazooka one more time at him.

"Damn Mayo loving freak. I don't have time for this. Fuck the lap dance, screw this bullshit traffic and screw you Zura," Gintoki said.

"It's Katsura."

"Whatever! I need to get to my kids birthday party. Shinpachi, take the wheel. Kagura, when I call you, come in for the last blow. Zura go jump in the lake."

(Name) sigh. "Gin?" Gintosu and Ginharu ask sitting on their train toy.

"Daddy is coming. Okay? He'll be here soon. Come on lets go play with the toy Grandma brought you two. Gintoki better hurry up.

"Take the wheel Shinpachi."

"You mean handle?"

"Same thing." Gintoki moves towards the back of his moped. He jumps on top of the large box.

"Ram them," one of the men said. Before he could do that Gintoki ran up to him and clothes line him in the neck. "Get him!" Gintoki sigh. He took out his Lake Toya and starts whacking the men in the face with it.

"I'm running out of time. I don't feel like fighting them all." Gintoki cell phone rings. "Not now (Name)!" he answers it. "What?!"

"Don't you shout at me! I thought you said you were on your way? Where are you?" Gintoki punches a guy in the face. "I'm on my way."

"You said that an hour ago."

"Oi.. I'm coming damn! Don't rush me."

"Please just get here," (Name) ends the phone call.

"Kagura-chan now!" Gintoki said.

"All yeahh!" With her fist she uses all her strength destroying the ship from the inside and out. The ship starts to shake as it breaks apart.

"See ya," Gin said running away. He jumps off the ship and lands his feet on Katsura's back. The ship behind them crashes as it breaks down in the middle of the street.

"I'm not a foot stool Gintoki, get off of me."

"Shut up. Why the hell are you laying on the box for anyway?" Gin rushes up to where Shinpachi is. "What's going on?" Gin ask. He looks straight ahead seeing a bridge that wasn't completed. "Shinpachi why didn't you turn the corner?!"

"How did am supposed to know that they were building a bridge here?!"

"Give me the wheel!" Gintoki took control of his moped. He hit the brakes trying to stop it but the vehicle slides. "No no no no! Ahhh...!" all of them shouts. They jump off the ramp still screaming. They were about ten feet up in the sky. It went silent for a second. Then they were screaming again when it was time for them to come back down. (Name) takes out her cell phone again.

"I'm going to hurt Gintoki. He better get here soon or I'll kick his ass. He better land his ass here right now!" (Name) heard screaming. She looks up to see something falling from the sky towards the bouncy castle. "What the hell? Everyone get back!" They lands on the bouncy castle caught their fall. It burst open after that hard impact they made. The giant box falls on the ground near the bushes. Gintoki rolls over holding his crouch.

"Gintoki?" (Name) said.

"Daddy.." the twins said excited to see him.

"My balls. Ooohh.. My balls. I knew it. I predicted it. My nuts.." (Name) ran over and attend to his wounds. Meaning his nuts. When the birthday party was over the twins sits on the floor playing with their new toys. (Name) picks them up and walks over to Gintoki.

"Okay, let's see what daddy brought you two." Gintoki took the last nails out.

"Prepare to have your mind blown," he said

"Yeah right. His gift isn't better than mommies." Gintoki opens the box relieving two small mopeds. One green one and an orange one. (Name) mouth flew open.

"Ha! What you have got to say now huh? Oh yeah, nothing. Who's gift is better?"

"Yours," (Name) mumbles.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yours..."

"That's right. Happy birthday Ginharu, Gintosu. Now, I can change the size of these mopeds as they get older. It comes with a charger so it rides on its own since the twins are not old enough to reach the peddle."

"Where did you get the money for this?"

"That's none of your business."

"And these changes into a motor moped like yours when they get older?"

"Yup. Come on... Say it. It's an awesome gift." (Name) sigh smiling.

"Yes Gintoki. It's an awesome gift."

"Ha! In your face. I do believe you owe me something.." (Name) sigh.

"A deal is a deal." After (Name) took the twins to sleep. She walks into his room. Gintoki was sitting on the bed eating the rest of the birthday cake. "Let's get this over with," she said getting on top of him.

"Oi.. Finally..."

"Shut up. Hold up I have to turn the baby monitor on." She gets up and walks over to the dresser. After turning it on she walks over to Gintoki. "What the hell..?" She looks at him then sigh. Gintoki fell asleep with frosting all over his face. (Name) giggles shaking her head. She leans over wiping the frosting off his lips. "You give your twins an excellent gift today Gin." (Name) kiss him on the lips then pulls away stroking his hair back. "I was going to reward you but, fail asleep. Goodnight Gintoki." (Name) smiles walking out his room.

Authors note: I have written a lemon story for what's supposed to happen but Gin fell asleep.. I won't post it. If you want to read it send message.


	19. Their gone

Gintoki wakes up with a bad attitude. "What the hell?!" he shouts all the way in his room. He walks towards the kitchen staring at (Name). (Name) get's up and whacks Gintoki on his head. "What was that for?" he ask.

"Stop cursing in his house. We have two twins that like to repeat what they hear you baka," she said hitting him in the chest.

"Baka," the twins said.

"What happen last night?"

"Oh that? You fail asleep."

"What! That can't be? I was ready. Ready to get laid. I want a do over!"

"Sorry, the deal was one night and one night only."

"Damn!"

"Hey! I said stop cursing." After she fed the twins Gintoki and (Name) took the twins to go see Otose.

"Would you calm down. Masaya isn't after you anymore. Otose will watch the twins so we can be alone for a while. When was the last time we went out on a date?"

"No Gintoki. I'm not taking any chances. Masaya could be planning something."

"No he isn't. Because if he was then he would of been made his move."

"I'm telling you Gintoki he's up to something. I know it, I work with him for a long time."

"You're just being paranoid."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are. You sit in the house all day and you're too damn scared to go outside."

"That's because someone is trying to kill me Gin."

"Well who fault is that?! No one told you to become a spy any damn way!"

"I did it because I needed a job! You think I knew that Masaya was going to kill me?!"

"You had hints! Your team was dying every time they had their own missions. How can you not see what was going on?!" (Name) hits Gintoki in his chest.

"Shut up! Shut, up! You don't know a damn thing about me! You don't know what I had to go through!"

"You two!" Otose shouts at them. "If you want to argue go outside. Not in front of the twins."

"I'm sorry Otose," (Name) said. "I'm sorry Gintoki but I'm not going outside."

"So you are just going to stay inside for the rest of your life?"

"Better than being out there.. It's like you want to give myself up to them."

"No I don't but you don't have to be scared all the damn."

"I'm don't have to stand here and listen to your crap."

"Fine then. Go, leave. You have done it before when we were dating. You will always leave for a few days. So go head, you crawl back anyway." (Name) got very angry and stomp her foot on the floor.

"You know what Gintoki. One day I will vanish and you will never see me again. And when I do. I wonder what will you do then? I'm out of here. I'm going to my sister's house up the street. Don't follow me Gintoki." (Name) took the twins walks out of Otose's shop to her sister's house. Otose shook her head.

"Gintoki you dumb ass. Go after her," she said.

"Hell no. She wants to go out there let her go. She'll come crawling back in six minutes." Before (Name) starts walking she called her sister and told her to meet her half way.

"Gin-San she can't be outside by herself. Remember Masaya is after her," Shinpachi said. Kagura smack Gin in the back of his head.

"Get up and go help your baby mother," Kagura said.

"Why should I? If I do go out there. I'll do it for my kids, not for her." (Name) continue to walk down the street. She heard footsteps walking in the back of her. The person sounded like they were very close behind her. She turns around quickly. No one familiar was behind her but people who was passing by. (Name) sigh in relief. She held her twins tight in her arms as she speed walk to her Letia's house.

"Gintoki get your ass out there and go after her!" Otose shouts at him.

"Shut up... I'm going. After my kids not her." Gintoki leaves out with Shinpachi and Kagura. (Name) kept looking behind her. She looks behind her one more time. When she turns around there were someone standing in front of her. Her eyes widen. She starts to shake with a frighten look on her face. The guy smiles as his hazel eyes stares right at her. He took his hand and tried to caress her face. (Name) backs up holding her twins. He was standing right in front of her sister's house. There was no way she could get away from him.

"Come on (Name). Don't be scared," Masaya said. (Name) ran from him. She didn't go that far. When she turns the corner a guy grab her.

"Let me go!"

"I got her. Bring the the van," one of Masaya subordinate said in his ear piece. Gintoki walks around looking for (Name). Kagura and Shinpachi split up.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Get your hands off me! Gintoki!"

"(Name)? (Name)..!" Gintoki ran where he heard her voice was coming from. When he got there they sat the kids down in the van and force (Name) in. Gintoki ran to her.

"Gintoki!" she shouts. The door slams shut as they took off speeding down the street. Gintoki continue to chase after them. Shinpachi and Kagura pull up with his moped.

"Get on. We saw everything." Gintoki get's on as they drive off. "That's the van."

"Pull up behind that car," Gintoki said. He stands up getting ready to jump.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get to my children." Gintoki jumps from the moped onto the roof of someone's car.

"What's going on?" a guy said. As cars get's close Gin continue to jump to car to car until he get's closer to the van.

"We have company," his subordinate said to Masaya. He looks at the his side view mirror seeing Gintoki.

"Sigh... That damn samurai," Masaya said. Gintoki was one car away from the van. The doors open. (Name) was tied up with a cloth covering her mouth. Gintoki didn't know who this guy was. Masaya glares at him. "Sorry Samurai. (Name's) mine now. But your little brats are alright. For now," he said showing Gin his twins. They were crying.

"Give them back! I'll kill you if you hurt them!"

"You are in no position to give out threats. I have no use for your kids. If you want them come and get them. I'll tell you the address but.. I let you figure it out on your own. But (Name) is mine. She's always been." He yanks (Name) by her hair.

"Mmm," she said cursing Masaya. "For now, I'll leave you with this parting gift." A car came another way. It speeds down the road quickly and turns crashing into the car Gintoki was sitting on. The driver jumps out his car before the accident happens. Gintoki lands in the grass. His arm was injured with a gash on the side of his forehead. He get's up looking around. He couldn't believe it. The twins and (Name) was gone. The van was nowhere in sight.

"Fuck! They're gone. Damn!" Gintoki looks to his side seeing the guy that crashed his car into the one he was on. He was trying to crawl away. Gintoki limps for a minute. He walks to the guy and yanks him up by his collar. "Where are they?! Where did Masaya take them?!" The guy glares at Gintoki. "Answer me!" he said shaking him.

"I'm not telling you shit!" Gintoki punch him in the face knocking him down. He walks closer to him and picks him up again.

"Gin-San!" Shinpachi said pulling up.

"Who's this guy?" Kagura asks.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where is Masaya taking them?!"

"I told you already. Fuck you and I'm not telling you a damn thing."

"Well see about that."


	20. Masaya's hideout

Letia kept crying on the couch at Gintoki's place. "I didn't know she was a spy long ago. She told mom and I that she had a federal job. There was nothing suspicious about it. I had no idea she was lying. If she had a problem I could of helped her."

"The kind of Job she had. I don't think you could of done anything," Gintoki said. "(Name) was in an accident long ago that leading her in the hospital. Did she tell you how she got injured?"

"She told me when was walking pass a building blew up. She was lying to me wasn't she?" Gintoki nods to her.

"Why didn't you meet (Name) outside when she called you today?" Shinpachi ask.

"I was going to. But then she called me back saying never mind. She's going back to Otose's shop."

"(Name) never came back to Otose's shop," Kagura said.

"Masaya. He taps into (Name's) cellphone," Gintoki said.

"I thought her phone call was strange. Why would she call me and two minutes later call me saying never mind. I should have just went to look out for her. And now my nephews and (Name) are missing. Find them please Gintoki."

"I'm trying."

"I have to go tell mom the twins and (Name) is missing. When you find them please let me know." Letia open the door and walks out. When she left Gintoki drags the guy out this room. They tied him up to a chair and shine a bright light above him. They were interrogating him but he wasn't talking.

"Now, we're going to ask you one more time. Who in the hell ate all my damn pickle seaweed!" Kagura shouts at him.

"Kagura-chan, that's not the question you should be asking him," Shinpachi said. Kagura smacks the guy in the face.

"Answer me," she said. Gintoki pushes her out the way.

"Now I'm about to get serious. Stop playing fucking games and tell me where is Masaya is keeping my twins?!"

"I told you samurai. I'm not telling you shit." Gintoki punches him in the face. The guys lift his head up laughing. His laughing piss him off more. He was going to kick his ass some more but Shinpachi stops him.

"If you keep hurting him Gin-San he's not going to tell us anything."

"Even if I don't hurt him he'll still won't talk." Gintoki lowered his fist. He walks to his desk and sits on top of it. "What happens if she's dead already? Then if I don't get there the twins will-" Gintoki bites his lower lip heard and tightens his fist. "Damn!"

"Gin-San. Nothing will happen to the twins."

"I won't be so sure about that," the guy said laughing. Kagura glares at him then pimp smack him in the throat making him and his seat fly back to the wall.

"What are we going to do with him? We been asking him questions for eight hours now. And I'm getting sleepy," Kagura said.

"I'm running out of time! If I don't find the location soon it will be too late!" Gintoki walks over to the guy and lift his chair up with his leg. He grabs him by the neck lifting him up. "Listen you piece of shit and listen good! Tell me where can I find my twins! The guy laughs at him some more. Gintoki grits his teeth squeezing his neck. He lets him go and walks back to his deck.

"We can't get anything out this guy," Shinpachi said.

"There might be one person," Kagura said.

Hidden base

(Name) moves around. Her eyes open a little. When she finally remembers what happen her eyes widen and she sits up. Her head was hurting badly. Masaya must have knocked her out. (Name) looks around. "Where are they? WHERE ARE MY BABIES!" she shouts panicking. She heard crying above her. She get's up off the floor seeing her children on the bed crying. Her big mouth woke them up. (Name) crawls up to them checking for any bruises. They were fine. She lays next to them calming them down.

"Everything is going to be alright. Mommy is here now. Mommy is so sorry... I apologize. Mommy shouldn't have put you two through this. Please forgiven me." Tears fell down her cheek as she hugs them tightly.

"Really? These two guys?" Gintoki ask.

"Yeah us! You got a problem with that sliver head?" Toushi ask getting in his face.

"Yeah I got a problem with it! Your face doesn't look scary at all. It's only scary when you eat that shit!" Gintoki said.

"You mean actual shit?" Sougo said.

"It's not shit! Its Mayo!" Toushi shouts.

"It looks like shit when you squeeze it out that damn tube! What make you think he'll tell you Mayo breath!" Toushi pushes Gintoki.

"Out the way. Just watch and learn." He walks up the guy glaring at him. "So you're the one who caused the accident making two cars exploded. Since your boss isn't here to take the blame you will be a good choice for his spot. But before I take you to jail answer this. WHERE ARE HIS LITTLE BRATS?!"

"Don't call my kids a brat!" Gin said kicking Toushi in his ass.

"Knock it off..!" he told Gin. "You're not answering huh? Answer me dammit!" The guy looks at him then sticks his tongue out at Toushi. "Why you mother fucker!" Toushi was about to draw his sword but they stop him.

"Like I said. You suck at getting info from people Mayo."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Let me try," Sougo said.

"Oooh... What are you going to do? Threaten him with your bazooka?" Kagura said.

"Thanks. Remind me to blast you with it when I'm done." Sougo kicks the guy in the leg. "Hey, we heard your boss just kidnap two brats that look like him."

"Stop calling my kids brats!"

"I'm only going to ask you this question two times. Where are the twins?" The guy laughs at Sougo.

"If I didn't tell sliver hair over there and Mayo breath. What makes you think I'll tell your mop head ass?" he said laughing. Sougo pulls out his sword quickly and stabs the guy in his hand going through his leg. Everyone's eyes widen as they saw what he did. The guy was yelling in so much pain. "I'm not talking," the guy said. Sougo took his finger and broke it.

"Damn that had to hurt," Kagura said.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where are the twins located?" he asks in a serious tone.

"Alright alright! I'll tell you. I'll tell you man.. Just get this damn sword out my leg..!"

"That's how you interrogate someone. See, wasn't that easy?" Toushi, Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki were standing far away from Sougo. They were staring at him like he was fucking crazy.

"He's a crazy sadist," Shinpachi said. Once the guy told them the location Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi went go see was he lying. It was night time. They stood there looking at a factory. "Is this the right place?"

"I don't know," Kagura said.

"That motherfucker better not been lying. Let's go see," Gintoki said. They ran towards the factory looking for an entrance. They saw a guy was about to pass by them. Gintoki threw his sword whacking him in the back. The guy fell to the ground. Gintoki puts the sword by his throat. "Answer me and you better not be lying. Is Masaya located in here? And if he is, did he bring in two twins babies?"

"Yeah. A woman and two sliver head infants," the guy said nodding his head.

"You better not be lying." Gintoki whacks him upside the head knocking him out. They went through the entrance of the factory. When they walked in. There was a long huge hallway.

"This isn't a factory," Shinpachi said. "On the outside they want people to think its a factory." The three of them hid in the shadows.

"We need to know what's behind those doors," Gintoki said.

"More doors," Kagura said. A group of men came through a door and went in the direction they was going to go. Their we're more doors behind the one they had to go through.

"We have to get through there," Gintoki said. Masaya sat at his desk looking at Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi through a camera. His smile as he twirls his finger. He moves it from left to right and press down on a green button. "Let's go now!" Gintoki shouts. When they ran towards the door it opened automatically.

"I think Masaya knows we're here," Shinpachi said.

"Good. Because once I see him I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Will see about that samurai," Masaya stands up then walks out his office. "Our guest is here Luke. Go get the twins."


	21. Masaya's hideout part 2

They ran down the hallway as the doors open up. "Damn this hallway is long," Kagura said.

"We're just getting started," Gintoki said. A group of men ran towards them with swords. "I got this one." Gintoki draws his sword slicing all of them in the chest. They fell down holding their chest in pain. Gin leaves his sword out and kept running. Shinpachi and Kagura ran up to him.

"Did you kill those guys?" Shinpachi ask.

"Of course not. I only injured them."

Masaya looks at them running on the camera. "He just cuts through them like a piece of paper. "Hey! Get your asses out there and get that samurai!" he shouts at his team. More men came running down the hall.

"It's my turn," Kagura said. She lifts up her fist and punches one guy in the jaw. He flies all the way back down the hall. The rest of the men start to get scared. "Who else wants some!" The three of them attacks Masaya's men. And pass through without a problem. More men came.

"These guys just keep coming," Shinpachi said.

"Let them and I'm going to keep taking them all out at the same time! I'm not leaving here until I get my kids!" Gin knocks a guy down to the floor.

"Gin-chan," Kagura said. Gintoki looks back at them.

"We'll hold them off. Go on ahead," Shinpachi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Go. Well catch up," she said punching a guy all the way to another room. Gintoki nods to them and runs off ahead. He didn't care if the doors sealed or not. As he ran he uses his sword to cut him a way to go through the doors. When he gets to the last door he uses all his strength slicing down on the door. The gate splits into two big pieces dropping down on the floor. Gintoki walks in seeing the same guy holding (Name) by her hair. She was on her knees with her hands tied up behind her.

"Masaya right?" Gintoki ask.

"Who wants to know?"

"Gintoki!" (Name) shouts.

"(Name)." Gintoki was going to run up to her.

"No no samurai. If you want her. You have to fight me for her." Gintoki walks closer to them.

"No Gintoki! Stay where you are!"

"Shut your mouth you heifer!" Masaya said ragging (Name) by her hair.

"Don't listen to him. Go get the twins. Their right through that door. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Just go get out children please Gintoki hurry up. When you get them just take them and go. Leave. Don't worry about me you just go get our kids and leave." Gintoki shook his head.

"No. Not without you."

"Don't be fucking stupid! Go get our kids and GO!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" he shouts.

"Time is ticking samurai. If you make it back in time she might still be alive."

"I'll be back for you. I promise." Gintoki ran off going to get the twins.

"You bitch!" Masaya said throwing (Name) on the floor. He takes out his sword and points it in her face. "I wanted to fight him but you just had to run your big mouth. You know... You are very attractive after all these years." He runs his sword down her neck to her cleavage. "To bad I have to kill you." Masaya stabs his sword into (Name's) stomach.

Gintoki burst into the door. Luke turns around smirking. "You," Gintoki said.

"Yes, me again. What? You thought you killed me? Sorry to disappoint you samurai. The next time you try to cut me with that wooden sword of yours you might want to cut a little deeper."

"Where are the twins?!" Luke points up. The twins were sitting in a metal basket going up to the ceiling. Down below we're spikes that could go through anything that falls over it.

"Now how did they get up there? You better hurry up sliver head. Your children might fall out the basket and splat right on them spikes." Gintoki grips his sword glaring harshly at Luke. "Speaking of saving. You better hurry up. (Name) might be dying right now as we speak."

"Son of a bitch!" Gintoki shouts as he tried to run to his kids.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you actually think I'll let you go save your children?" Luke takes out his sword. "Think again."


	22. Out of time

"Raise your sword so we can fight," Luke said.

"Sorry but I'm on a time limit here. So this won't be much of a fight."

"Gin.." the twins called out to him. Luke drags his sword as he dashes towards Gintoki. He jumps up slicing his sword down. Gintoki blocks his attack. Both of them glares at each other then backs up. They charge at each other making sparks every time they swords clashes.

"You better hurry up samurai. I think (Name) is bleeding to death. And so will your brats." Gintoki back up and swings his sword cutting Luke in his stomach. Luke back up holding his wound. "Bastard! I'll make you pay!" Luke ran towards him. He jumps up slicing his sword down onto Gintoki's arm. Luke grabs into Gintoki's shirt. He picks him up and throws him to the wall. "You're such a weak ass samurai." Luke twirls his sword with one hand. He lifts it up and throws it at Gintoki. Gin throws his sword stopping Lukes sword from stabbing him. Gintoki get's himself up.

"I'm running out of time." The twins were about to fall. "I have to make this quick." Luke's pick up his sword.

"I'm done playing games samurai!" Gintoki ran towards him. The moment Luke thrust his sword, Gintoki slashes him horizontally in the chest. Gintoki twirls his sword whacking Luke in the face with the handle. He twirls his sword slashing his blade at Luke. Luke blocks his attack. He took a small knife with his other hand cutting Gintoki in the stomach. The basket the twins were sitting in starts to tip over. "You're out of time!" Luke's shouts laughing. The babies scream as they fall out the basket.

Gintoki yells out in fury. At full speed Gintoki charges at Luke stabbing him right in the stomach. With the sword still in his body he cut through him all the way up to his shoulders. The twins were falling so Gintoki didn't look back to see if Luke was dead or not. Running as fast as he can Gintoki jumps up catching both of the twins in his arms. He falls on his back landing on his shoulder that was already injured. "God damn!" he shouts in pain. He sits up looking his children.

"Daddy..." The twins said excited to see him.

"I missed you two. I was going crazy when you two were kidnapped. Don't leave my side every again." The twins smile at him.

"Mommy...?" Ginharu ask. Gintoki eyes widen. He totally forgot.

"(Name)," he said getting up. With the twins in his hands Gintoki ran to (Name). (Shit! I forgot! Masaya wouldn't. If he did, I'll kill him! I just hope I'm not too late.") "(NAME!)" he shouts running into the room. He looks down. She was on the floor. Masaya was gone.

"(Name)?" Gintoki walks closer to her. There was a pool of blood next to her. Gintoki puts the twins down and runs next to her. He picks her up in his arms. "Hey, (Name).. (Name)...? Come on... Stop playing." Her eyes were open but she wasn't breathing. Gintoki looks at the wounds. It looks like she was stabbed three times.

"Mommy...?" Gintosu said crawling over to them.

"Stay right there. Don't come any closer," Gin told him. He taps her face. "Hey! Stop playing fucking games (Name)! Wake up! You're scaring our kids." The twins start to cry. She wouldn't move or make any sounds. "(Name)? (NAME!?)" A tear falls from Gintoki's eye. He leans his head down above hers. "Damn (Name)..."


	23. Feeling sorry

Four months later.

Gintoki lies there on the bed staring at the ceiling. He looks to his left seeing the empty spot next to him. Even though (Name) was never sleeping next to him every night. She would always come in his room, sit's on his bed and wake him up by smacking him on the chest. It's been quiet all the time now. He misses the way (Name) told him get off his lazy ass. He just couldn't tell him self that she's dead. In his mind he think's that she's missing and one day she'll come back to her twins and him. But it's been four months now and still no sight of (Name). Gintoki sigh rolling out of bed. He walks towards the door and slides it open. He looks down seeing Ginharu and Gintosu standing in front of his door. He stares at them for a minute then smiles.

He leans down and picks them up. "What are you two doing up early huh?" he asks tickling them. The twins laugh moving around. "Come on, it's breakfast time." He puts them up on his shoulders making airplane noises. The twins couldn't walk yet but they could stand up for about three minutes then falls back down. After he got them ready he took them downstairs to see Otose. "Oi.. Watch my kids," he said walking in.

"Say it nicely next time you ass. Hand them to me," Otose said. "Hello Ginharu, Gintosu," she said kissing them on the cheek. The twins giggle at her. "Need time alone again?" she asks him.

"Yeah. I just need to think for awhile. Don't worry about me I'm fine though," he said slightly smiling.

"How are the twins dealing with not having (Name)?" Gintoki sigh.

"Alright I guess. They would say mommy once in a while then hold her picture up to me."

"And what do you tell them?"

"Mommy is gone. But never forgotten. Daddy will be back," he said messing up their hair. Gin get's up and walk towards the door. Otose stares at him.

"Gintoki." He stops walking and stands in front of the doorway. "It's alright to be upset. I know you miss her. The twins do too. But it's not okay to keep all that anger inside." Gintoki looks back at her.

"What anger? I'm fine old lady. So don't worry about me alright." Gintoki walks out her shop going back to his apartment. Otose sigh looking at the twins.

"Why is he so stubborn?" he asks them. Gintosu and Ginharu looks at each other then watches their father leave. Gintoki sat on the couch staring at (Name's) picture. She was holding the twins in her hand smiling. Gintoki sigh putting his head down. Kagura and Shinpachi walk into Otose shop.

"Hey Otose. Where's Gin-San?" Shinpachi ask.

"Upstairs feeling depresses. He says he's alright but I know he's lying. He's very upset and he won't talk about how he's feeling."

"Gintoki always been like that. But this time someone important to him died. I don't know what's going through his mind right now. I wish we could do something," Shinpachi said.

"His brain to mush after (Name)... You know. He won't eat any parfaits, go to the snack smile. He won't gamble or act like a pervert. Three women's wanted to talk to him yesterday but he turned them down. And you want to know the worst part? He won't read any jump magazines," Kagura said.

"GASP.." all of them said. The twins gasp repeat what everyone else was doing.

"It's not like him," Otose said. There was a knock on the door.

"Hi everyone," Letia said.

"Hey Letia."

"Where's Gintoki?"

"Upstairs depresses."

"He's upset like me huh? Sigh... It's been four months. Somehow I just can't let it go."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine a little. I just can't believe she's gone," Letia wipes a tear from her the corner of her eye. "I miss her so much. Ginharu and Gintosu is the only piece I have of her. Can I spend some time with them for awhile?" she asks Otose.

"Sure. There's no reason to ask. They are your nephews." Letia picks the twins up.

"Hi.. How are you two today," she asks the twins. They smile and kiss her on the cheek. They remind me so much of my sister."

"How? They look like Gin-chan," Kagura said. Letia stares at them."

"Well they don't look like (Name). But her DNA runs through them. And a little of her personality. I'll be back," she said walking out the shop. Gintoki fell asleep on the couch with (Name's) picture in his hand. His door slides open and close shut. Gintoki jumps up looking around.

"(Name)?" he said looking towards the door.

"Sorry Gin-San," Shinpachi said. Gintoki sigh turning away from them.

"Come on Gin-chan. You have been up here all morning. It's time to come out of hiding and gets some air. How about some sweets from the cake shop?" Kagura said.

"No."

"Come downstairs and stop looking so angry," Shinpachi said. Gintoki give them a death glare.

"I'm not angry so shut the hell up and leave me alone. Can't you see I'm in pain?" Gintoki turns away from them.

"Gin-San. We understand how you feel Gintoki. Both of my parents are gone. So is Kagura's mother. I know it's only been four months but we think you need to talk to someone about how you feel."

"I DON'T NEED TO TALK TO ANYONE ABOUT HOW I FEEL!" Kagura and Shinpachi backs up. "Just-just leave me alone." Both of them backs up and walks back down to Otose's shop. He grabs her picture as he stares at it. "I'm so sorry (Name)."

"How is he?" Otose ask.

"Not good," Kagura said. Ten minutes later Gintoki walks in going straight to his children. "Thanks for watching them." Gintoki picks his kids up and start playing with them.

"Are you feeling alright?" Otose ask him.

"I'm fine." Otose looks at Kagura and Shinpachi. They were shaking their heads mouthing something like he is not alright. Gintoki looks behind him staring at Kagura and Shinpachi. They tried to act normal like everything was fine.

"Letia came. She spends some time with the twins today."

"Oh. I can't face her after I promise to find the twins and (Name). I found her but, sigh... You know. I was too late." It was night time. The twins were asleep in the back room while Gintoki sat there trying to drink his depression away. Otose stares at him pouring more sake.

"Gintoki."

"Oi.. What is it?"

"It's been four months now."

"So."

"So what are you going to do about your situation? You're not yourself anymore. You look gloomy as hell. I see the way you put on a smiling face for your kids but deep down you are depress and angry."

"I put on a smile because I don't want them to be upset about their mother. And I'm not gloomy and angry."

"Yes you are." Gintoki slams his fist on the table.

"NO I'M NOT! I'm fine! I mean, what's wrong with all of you? You, Kagura, Shinpachi. What, do you want me to forget about her?!"

"I'm not asking you to forget about (Name). My husband died. Do you think I forgot about him? I think about him all the time. I'm just concern about you. You didn't cry at her funeral. It's not healthy to keep so much angry build up inside. I can tell you want to cry so much but you don't want to look weak I front of your children. But if you need to let it out I'm pretty sure Gintosu and Ginharu won't see you as a weak person. They will see you as their father that's in so much pain because someone you were in love with died. You're not the only one who feels this way Gintoki. I miss her, her mother, sister, Kagura, Shinpachi. And most of all the twin's. I know they are to small to understand but I'm sure they are in pain too. Their mother is gone." Gintoki had his head down. His hands start to shake.

"I know. It's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself."

"You remember what she said to me the day before the twins and her was kidnapped.

("You know what Gintoki. One day I will vanish and you will never see me again. And when I do. I wonder what will you do then?")

"Nothing but sit here and feel sorry for myself. I shouldn't have let her leave. I should of went after her. I was being so stupid! I was so angry at her. I knew Masaya was out there but I didn't know he was going to make his move that day. It's all my fault. I should have gone after that van. I was too late when I went to go get her. She had died already because I wasn't fast enough. Now she's gone." Gintoki lays his head down covering his face. Otose taps his shoulder.

"Let it all out."

"It's all my fault! I was supposed to protect her. But I failed. Just like I almost failed that day you were wounded. I thought I lost you that day Otose. I thought at least she'll have a pulse but she didn't. All because I didn't defeat that guy on time. WHY DIDN'T I GET THERE ON TIME?! (Name)... I'm so sorry (Name)... Forgive me."

Secret base located someone in Edo.

Masaya sit's in his office. He closes his laptop yawning. He get's up and walks out the door. He twirls a card with his fingers as he walks down the long hallway. He stops in front of a tall door then starts knocking. Masaya laughs. "Ha-ha.. Silly me." He swipes the card on a device and the door opens automatically. He walks in staring. "Good evening. How have you been?"

"..."

"Don't give me that sour look. Turn that damn death glare into a smile or there will be consequences. You got that, (Name)?"

(Name) sat there on a couch with her arms folded. She glares at Masaya like she wants to rip his head off. Masaya walks closer to her. He sat next to her as he strokes her hair. He lifts his hand up to caress her face but (Name) smacks him. Masaya get's up and backs away from her. (Name) get's up.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I HATE YOU!" she shouts throwing a glass vase at him. (Name) tried to get closer to him but her legs were chained to the floor. She could move around but she couldn't leave the room.

"Damn you hit hard you little heifer. Now (Name). Calm yourself down."

"FUCK YOU! I WANT OUT! I need... To go home. I have babies. Masaya they need their mother. I haven't seen them in months!"

"You liar. You don't want to go home to your kids. You just want to be with that damn sliver hair samurai. Well you're mine now! Not his!"

"Masaya you let me out now! I want to go home to BE WITH ME KIDS! My boys need me. If you don't let me go you will regret it!"

"Oooh... I'm scared. Shut your fucking mouth! You should be glad I didn't kill you. I let you live because I wanted you. And now I have you to myself. Give yourself up to me (Name). And I'll give you everything you ever dreamed of." Masaya caresses her face. (Name) spits at him. Masaya moves out the way and puts his blade to her throat.

"Don't fuck with me (Name). Now if you play nice, everything will be fine. I might consider letting you go," (Name) backs away from him.

"Really?"

"No not really!"

"Just you wait. JUST WAIT UNTIL GINTOKI FINDS ME. HE'S GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Masaya laughs at her.

"Sorry. But he will never find you. He thinks you're dead. Everyone, thinks you're dead. See you tomorrow."

"Masaya. MASAYA LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT! MASAYA...!"

Authors Note: I really had to think about this. I was really going to kill the mother off and just leave Gintoki to take care of the children. But I change it around.


	24. I'm coming for you

"Sigh... How long as it has been? I wonder how my babies are doing? Ginharu, Gintosu. Mommy is so sorry." The door open. Luke walks in bringing her a breakfast tray.

"What's with that frown..?"

"Luke, you're still alive? Wait, you're still second in command. You can let me out of here right? I want to go see my children."

"Sorry but I have orders to keep you here."

"Why?"

"You belong to Masaya now."

"No I don't! He can't keep me here!" (Name) stares at him closely. "Gintoki did some damage huh?"

"Oh this?" he pointed to his wound. "I have been in the hospital for a month's now because of your baby's father. Next time I'll see him I'll get my revenge."

"Leave him alone! Can't you do anything to let me go?" Luke looks at her. She had tears coming out of her eyes. He sighs rolling his eyes.

"No." (Name) look's away from him. "See you around." Luke left out locking the door on the other side. (Name) sigh taking out her locket with her twins picture in it. "I'm so sorry."

Gintoki sat on the couch in fetal position. He had a bad attitude and he didn't want to hear anyone bullshit today. Kagura and Shinpachi stares at him shaking their heads.

"Gintoki. It's a nice day today. Why don't we go for a ride on the moped," Shinpachi ask.

"This day fucking sucks. Nice day my ass. Screw this shit," Gintoki told him.

"Come on lazy ass. Get up and let's go have some fun," Kagura said.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere until it's time for me to drink so screw off."

"Sigh... Gin-San. You can't keep moping around like this. And where are the twins?"

"At their aunt's house."

"Then let's go out. You know, get your mind off of (Name) for a while." Gintoki lays down on the couch. He took the sheet and covers his head. Kagura and Shinpachi sighed. "We're going to need some help."

Two hours pass. Everyone they knew came to talk to Gintoki. Hijikata-San tried to talk to him but they only end up arguing. Sougo came. Tae-chan, Tsukuyo. Otose and Tama came up stairs to knock some sense into his head. That didn't work neither. Hasegawa came over. Katsura just made Gintoki's head hurt from his stupidness. And Tatsuma called with his annoying laughing. They just couldn't stop his depression. Ten minutes later Sa-chan snuck into his apartment.

"Gintoki my love. I'm here for you..." Sa-chan ran up to him yanking him off the couch. She hugs him with all her might. "Wow he's not putting up a fight today."

"Sa-chan what are you doing here?" Shinpachi ask.

"Get your crazy ass out of here!" Kagura shouts at her.

"My lover needs me. I'm so sorry Gintoki. (Name) left you all alone I knew she couldn't be trusted."

"(Name) was murdered. She didn't mean to leave him," Shinpachi said.

"Yes she did. And now I'm here for him. I promise I won't leave." Sa-chan pressed Gintoki head against her chest.

"Really? You won't leave?" he ask her.

"Of course not."

"Is your name (Name)?"

"No silly I'm Sa-chan."

"Bitch then get the hell out my face," he said pushing her away. After they threw her out Gintoki was still laying on the couch sighing. Kagura and Shinpachi drags Gintoki out his apartment to get a parfait. He sits at the table with his head down.

"Gin-chan you like eating parfaits," Kagura said told him.

"I don't feel like eating any parfaits today Kagura. I just miss that annoying baby mother of mines. I'm going for a walk." Gintoki get's up and leaves. He walks down the street still thinking about (Name). "I just can't get over her." Gintoki wasn't paying attention when Luke walks pass him. He stood there talking to one of the men that work for him.

"You still have a mission to do?"

"Yup. I hate taking orders from that asshole but he is my boss. So I have no choice. But just wait, I won't be taking orders from Masaya soon."

"Is that prisoner still there?"

"Yeah she's still there. Masaya told me to look after her. (Name) is on lockdown and she's not going anywhere." Gintoki eyes widen when he heard her name. He looks up ahead seeing Luke walking up the street. Luke twirls his sword whistling. He sits on the bench waiting for someone. He looks to his right seeing a blade coming towards him. Quickly Luke get's up and back flipping dodging the blade. The bench was smashed into pieces. Luke uses his foot and hand to stop him from backing up.

"Ha! I was wondering when will you show up samurai?"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Gintoki shouts at him.

"You should tone your voice down. And I don't know who you're talking about."

"You know who I'm talking about! You said (Name)! I heard you! If she's alive WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Luke rubs his chin thinking.

"(Name) huh? Hmm.. Oh, I remember now. (Name) is dead," he said laughing. Ginpachi got so pissed off. Luke takes out his sword. Gintoki dashes towards him slicing down his blade. Luke stops his attack with his sword then backs up. He turns around and runs from Gintoki.

"Mother fucker! Get back here!" Gintoki shouts chasing after him. There were people walking. When Gintoki got closer he jumps up and slashes down with his sword. Luke dodges him but ends up getting his shoulder cut. Everyone backs up as they watch these two fight. Luke rolls on the ground then get's up quickly holding his shoulder.

"Damn." Gintoki ran towards him moving his sword up to cut him. Luke puts his sword I front of him. He thought Gintoki was going to cut him but he tricked him and ended up kicking Luke through a wall of a bar. Everyone gasps looking to see what's going on. The people move out the way. Luke get's up. He is very pissed now. "What the fuck?! I was I only playing you samurai! But since you want to get serious, fine then let's get serious!" Gintoki walks through the hole in the wall. He ran towards Luke thrusting his blade towards him. Luke jumps on a table twirling his sword. Gintoki follows him.

Their swords clash multiple times. Everyone runs out the bar. Gintoki swings his sword. Luke's duck swinging his to the side. Gintoki slashes his sword down stopping Luke from swinging his. Luke swings his sword up slicing Gintoki in the chest. Luke thrust his blade towards Gintoki. Before he could Gintoki moves his sword up slicing Luke in the chest as hard as he could. Luke flew through the wall making another hole in the bar. Luke get's up. Gintoki ran towards him thrusting his blade through Luke's shoulder. "Aaahhh..!" Luke shouts in pain.

"ANSWER THIS QUESTION AND IF YOU LIE I'LL KILL YOU! Is she alive? Answer me! IS SHE ALIVE?!"

"Alright already! I'll tell you. She's alive alright. (Name), she's still alive. Masaya have her." Gintoki felt the pain in his heart go away. He couldn't believe it.

"She's alive. (Name)-san. Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you." Gintoki pushes his blade inside Luke's shoulder. "Ahhhh man!"

"I will take your fucking arm off. NOW WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Calm your ass down! It's not like she's your wife or anything. I'm not telling you anything until I get a deal out of this."

"A deal?"

"Yeah motherfucker a deal. Why do think I'm telling you this? If you do this for me, I'll give (Name) back to you."

"What kind of deal?"

"I need you to take out Masaya."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm only second in command. If I was strong enough I'll do it myself. But Masaya would kill me if I go against him. That's why I'm asking you. I need you to take him out."

"Why?"

"Because he owe's me something. And I want it."

"If it's about money do it your damn self."

"It's not about money. He owes me a position."

"So you want me to kill him for a position? I won't do it."

"You don't have to kill him. Just make sure he won't get up anymore. I'll handle the rest. You have to fight him anyway if you want (Name) back. Don't think Masaya will let her leave with you."

"I was going to kill him if I ever saw him again. But now that you say (Name) is alive. I don't need to. Take me to her."

"Not until I know we have a deal. When we get there I will be holding (Name) hostage until you finish fighting Masaya. If you're still alive you can take (Name) and leave. Do we have a deal?"

"If you try anything I will kill you right along with your Masaya."

"Fine. Now is it a deal?"

"Deal." Gintoki removed his sword.

"Good. I take you to (Name) but first I need to go to the hospital. Look what the fuck! You did to my arm!"


	25. I'm coming for you part 2

Luke sat in a Gintoki's apartment smoking a cigarette. Kagura and Shinpachi stares at him. "I don't trust him," Kagura said.

"And I don't like you shorty," Luke told her.

"Gin-san you actually believe this guy? I mean, (Name) was murdered. She died," Shinpachi said. Luke's puts out his cigarette.

"That wasn't her body. Masaya used someone else's. The plastic surgeon did a very good job didn't he? That dead body looked exactly like (Name's)."

"Then where is (Name)?" Kagura asks.

"With Masaya. She's locked in a huge room. Masaya just wants her as a plaything. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you," Shinpachi said.

"Look nerd I don't give a fuck if you don't believe me. I know I'm telling the truth. (Name) is alive whether you believe me or not."

"Well we don't believe you. Right Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi said.

"That's right! Don't believe him Gin-chan." Gintoki ignored them.

"When can you take me to (Name)?" Gin ask.

"I'll take you. But first I need to go to the hidden base first. I'll let you in from the rooftop."

"You're not really going are you Gin? It could be a trap. He works for Masaya!" Shinpachi shouts.

"I DON'T CARE I JUST WANT (NAME) BACK! If you guys don't believe him then I'll go by myself."

"Don't be stupid Gin-chan!" Kagura shouts.

"I'm out of here." Gintoki walks off. When he turned around Otose was standing in front of him with his twins standing up holding onto her kimono. Gintoki looks away from her. "I don't want to hear it. I know she's alive. And I'm going to go get her." Otose stares at him.

"If you think she's still alive then go and bring her back. Her kids are waiting." Gintoki looks down at them. They were eating lollipops. He picks them up holding them in his arms.

"Daddy will be right back. I'm going to bring mommy home okay?" The twins nod to him. "Let's go Luke."

Hidden base. Luke's walks down the hall heading Masya's office. When he opens the door Masaya glares at him. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sorry about that. I needed to run a few errands."

"What happen to your arm?"

"Fighting. What do you think?"

"Enough of your bullshit. (Name) has been aggravated lately. The bitch smacked me in the face again."

"That's because you aren't her type. I think she prefers sliver hair guys with reddish color eyes. Not hazel eyes with brown hair."

"Shut up! Go straighten her out. If she doesn't cooperate then make her."

"Got it," Luke said glaring harshly at him. He walks out his office going to (Name's) room. She was trying to yank the chains off her legs. When she heard the door open she grabs another vase getting ready to smash whoever in the head with it. Luke's walks in. She puts the vase down staring at him.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you smacked the hell out of Masaya today."

"And I'll do it again!" Luke walks up to (Name) and pushes her roughly on the couch. She back's up. "Stay away from me!"

"Shut up!" Luke grabs her legs then took out a key. He unlocks her chains then closes it back without locking it.

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"Shut up. You want to see your kids right?" (Name) nods to him. "Here take this wrench. Something is about to go down. When a guy unlocks your door to try and take you away. You hit him with this and stay here until another person comes you got that?"

"Yeah..." Luke turns away. "Luke, why are you helping me?" He turns around staring at her.

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself. Just do as I say." Luke walks out heading to the main hall. He takes a short cut where there aren't any cameras. He walks into a room and pry down the vent on the rooftop. Gintoki jumps down onto the floor. "So nice of you to drop in." Gintoki glares at him.

"That fucking joke was lame."

"Your image is lame."

"Whatever blonde. Now, where's (Name)?"

"Here are the directions to where Masaya is keeping your baby mother. Once you get to the main the hall you will be spotted on the cameras. So don't act surprised when an alarm sound goes off. Any questions?"

"Yeah. This better not be a trap."

"Will I ever lie to you?"

"Yeah, you would."

"If I am then you can have my head. That is... If Masaya doesn't get you first."

"I doubt that."

"I hope you don't forget. I will be taking (Name) hostage until you defeat Masaya. You can have her back if you make it out alive."

"Whatever," Gintoki runs out heading to (Name). When he get's to the main hall Masaya spots him.

"What the fuck?" he slams his fist on his desk getting pissed off. "Fucking samurai!" Masaya pressed a button making an alarm come on. He watches Gintoki look around. Gintoki looks at the camera. He gives Masaya the finger grinning. "Mother fucker! Get that samurai!" Masaya shouts in the intercom.

"He better not be talking about me," Gintoki said. He runs down a long hallway. (Name) hears someone coming in her room. She grips the wrench behind her. A guys walks heading towards her.

"Let's go Masaya want's you in his sight." When he got closer she lifts the wrench up knocking the guy in the face. He falls to the floor knocked out cold. (Name) check his pulse. The guy was still breathing. But he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Where the hell is Luke?!" Masaya shouts.

"We can't find him anywhere," one of the men said.

"Well look faster. You! Contact that lazy swordsman." Luke was sitting outside smoking a cigarette. He heard sounds coming from the base.

"I hear the alarm. So it finally started huh."


	26. I'm coming for you part 3

(Name) sat there waiting for whatever is happening out there to calm down. When she heard someone by her door she picks up a vase. She walks closer to the door getting ready to beat the shit out of someone. The door opens. "Mother fucker!" (Name) shouts throwing the vase at whoever.

"What the fuck?!" Gintoki shouts. (Name) eyes widen when she saw him.

"Gintoki."

"(Name)-san. You're ali-Whoa!" (Name) ran to him hugging him tightly. She kisses him all over almost making him fall.

"Mwah Mwah.. I missed you Gintoki. Mwah-Mwah."

"Oi.. Alright alright. Wait, wait a minute. Damn (Name)." She kept kissing him not wanting to let go. "(Name)-san you have to stop. I'm telling you if you don't. We will be having sex right here in the floor."

"Are the kids alright? Where are they? Are they walking now?"

"They're fine, they are at home and not yet."

"That's good." (Name) hit Gintoki on his chest.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"What took you so long to find me?! I was waiting for you Gin..."

"(Name), I thought you were dead." Gintoki caress her face. "I miss your annoying ass so much. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time."

"Please don't apologize Gin. I'm the one that's sorry. I said some mean things to you before I was kidnapped. And I apologize. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Let's worry about that later. We need to get out of here." (Name) nods to him. Gintoki took her hand running down the hallway. They were turning corners and cutting through hallway doors.

"Gintoki, I think we're lost."

"No we're not. There's the main hall." As soon they got there. There were men with weapons crowded all around them.

"Gintoki." (Name) said holding on to him.

"I know. Damn, we should have jumped out the window. We're be injuries but at least we will be outside." Masaya subordinate's made room for him to pass through.

"I believe what you have belongs to me."

"I'm not yours!" (Name) shouts at him.

"You heard her. She doesn't belong to you. (Name) is no one property," Gintoki said.

"Oh but she does. You see I always get what I want. Now HAND HER OVER!"

"Come and make me." They all heard footsteps coming from the side door. Luke walks in smoking a cigarette.

"Luke! You fucking no good idiot! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Sorry about that. I had to run some errands," he said grinning.

"You said that last time. Quiet fucking around blonde and do your damn job!"

"Whatever motherfucker." Luke threw his cigarette on the floor. He took out his sword looking at Masaya then Gintoki. He grabs (Name) quickly putting his hand over her mouth.

"(Name)," Gintoki said glaring harshly at Luke. Luke puts his sword against (Name's) throat.

"Nobody fucking move! I'll cut this bitch throat."

"Good job Luke. Now, bring her to me," Masaya said getting closer.

"Fuck you Masaya! Fuck all of you! I'm not taking orders from your bitch ass anymore. The only person that's going to be giving out orders is me! All this bullshit over one woman? Are you serious!? You lost your fucking mind Masaya. The samurai wants his women because she has kids at home. I can understand that. But you just want's her as a plaything. You make me sick. Hey Samurai! If you want your baby mother back you know what to do." Gintoki stares at him. He looks at Masaya then sigh.

"So that's the way you want it Luke?" Masaya asks.

"Yeah it is. I'm done taking orders. If you want her, fight for her. Everyone leaves the room!" Masaya snaps his finger. The men leaves the room leaving Gintoki and Masaya to fight. "This is going to get interesting. Let's watch and see what will happen (Name)."


	27. Back home

"Go ahead samurai. You want your baby mother back right? Then fight him." Gintoki and Masaya stares at each other.

"Gintoki don't-OUCH!" Luke yanks (Name's) hair.

"You just sit here and shut the fuck up!"

"Humph, I want to fight him anyway. When I kill him. You're next Luke!" Masaya shouts. Luke grits his teeth.

"You better not lose samurai."

Author note: Sorry but I am too... Lazy right now. Let's just skip the fighting scene.

Gintoki jumps up slashing down on Masaya chest one more time. Masaya falls to the floor breathing heavy. Gintoki drops his sword fallen to his knees. "Gintoki!" (Name) shouts to him. Luke let her go. She ran towards Gintoki to make sure he's alright. "Gin! Hang in there. Everything will be fine okay?"

"Shut up and stop worrying. I'm fine. These wounds won't kill me."

"But they look serious."

"I'll be fine." (Name) smiles at him.

"Okay." Luke walks over to Masaya.

"Let's get out of here (Name)." She helps Gintoki up. They walk towards the door leaving. Luke stares down at Masaya. He looks up at him.

"Luke, you're still here. Don't let them get away. Help me finish him." Luke smiles at him.

"I'm sorry but I think I told you that I'm not taking orders from you anymore."

"Don't do this. Help me Luke! I'm still in charge here, that's an order!" Luke took out his sword.

"Sorry but I'm second in command here. So I'm in charge."

"That's only If the leader is dead." Luke twirls his sword smiling. "Luke! Don't do this Luke! You fucking trader! This was your plan all along wasn't it?! You'll pay for this Luke!" He thrust his sword stabbing Masaya in the chest. Masaya gasped for air one last time then dies. Luke bends down snatching the chain from his neck. Gintoki and (Name) stood in the hall. They couldn't go anywhere because of Masaya's men were kept them from going anywhere.

"Stay back (Name). I'll handle this."

"Gintoki you're already wounded."

"I'll be fine. Just stay behind me."

"No you won't!"

"Shut up and do what I say!" The men move closer to them. Gintoki lifts his sword up. They were about to attack when they heard a voice.

"Let them go." (Name) and Gintoki looks behind them seeing Luke standing there.

"Let them go?"

"What is he talking about?"

"Why should we listen to you? Did Masaya order you to say that?"

"Masaya is dead. As second in command, I'm in charge now." Luke holds up the chain that was around Masaya's neck. "So as your leader I order you ass hole's to let them go. I have no reason to keep them here." The men backs up giving them some space to walk through. "A deal is a deal samurai. You can take your baby mother and leave now."

"What happen to Masaya?" Gintoki ask.

"Who knows." (Name) stares at him.

"Luke you-"

"Go. Before I change my mind." (Name) grabs Gintoki arm.

"Let's to Gin. Thank you Luke."

"Don't thank me, it's whatever. One more thing samurai. Just to let you know. I'll be crossing blades with you soon." Gintoki smile.

"I'll be waiting for that day." Luke smirks watching them leave.

Gintoki walks into Otose shop. Everyone looks at him. "Gin-san, where's (Name)?" Shinpachi ask. Gintoki didn't say anything.

"It was a trap wasn't it? Where's that Luke guy I'll kick his ass! Where is he?!" Kagura shouts.

"Calm down and relax. Everything is fine," Gintoki told them.

"Fine..? Gin-san where's (Name)?" Shinpachi ask.

"Who?"

"(Name)!"

"And why do you have so many wounds?" Letia ask.

"Don't worry about it. (Name) get in here." They heard footsteps. When she walks in everyone's eyes widen.

"Hi everyone," (Name) said.

"IT'S (NAME'S) GHOST! SHE CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Kagura shouts.

"I'm not dead. I was never dead. Sorry it took me so long to come in here. I had the use the bathroom upstairs."

"You're not dead. I thought you were gone forever," Letia said hugging her sister.

"I'm sorry Letia. This won't happen again. Gintosu, Ginharu..!"

"Mommy..." the twins said crawling to her. (Name) drops to her knees to pick her kids up. She hugs them tightly kissing them all over.

"I miss you two so much. Mommy is so sorry. I haven't seen you two in five months. Tears ran down her face. "I am so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to the both of you. Mommy is here now. I won't ever leave again. I swear."

"What happen?" Shinpachi ask Gin.

"You know, the usual. Fighting people and stuff. It's a long story," Gintoki said.

"I can't believe she was alive all this time," Otose said. Gintoki nods to her. "Are you happy now Gintoki?"

"Can't you see this smile on my face old lady."

**Extended ending**

Ten months later.

(Name) walks into Otose shop with the twins with her. "Hey Otose."

"Hi..." the twins said drinking from their cup.

"Hello. They're getting bigger."

"I know, Ginharu bangs won't stop growing. And Gintosu hair is the same. His pony tail is getting longer."

"Both of them looks actually like you know who."

"Everyday. Speaking of you know who. Have you seen my lazy baby father?"

"Right over there."

"Thanks." (Name) turns around. "Gintoki I need to talk to-" (Name) stops talking. Ginharu and Gintosu raise their eyebrows. All three of them stare at him with a confused look on their faces. Gintoki is standing there dressed as a woman. He stares at them with a blank expression on his face. "What the hell..?" (Name) ask.

"It's not what you think," Gintoki told her.

"Sigh... Not again... What happen this time?" she asks Otose.

"He didn't pay his rent."

"What?" (Name) walks up to him. "What happen to the money I gave you?"

"What money?"

"Don't act stupid. The money for the apartment upstairs."

"Oh that money. Hm.." Gintoki held his chin thinking. "I might have gambled with it."

"What?! What do you mean you might have gambled with it?! You did gamble with it. You are such a stupid, sliver headed cross-dressing, homosexual!"

"I'm not a homosexual!"

"But he does admit he's cross-dresser," Shinpachi said.

"And stupid," Kagura said.

"You dress like a woman Gin."

"It's Paako," Kagura said.

"Paako?"

"That's my name when I'm wearing this," Gintoki said.

"Oh dear lord. I have nothing against cross-dressing. My mother used to cross dress so I'm fine with it. This isn't the first time I saw you dressed like this. But I thought you would stop when we had the twins."

"Your mother used to cross-dress?" all of them ask.

"That's was long ago. Let's forget about that. But what am I'm going to tell Ginharu and Gintosu? They're standing there staring at you. They think your daddy but they don't know for sure. Why? Because you're wearing a dress."

"Don't tell them it's me."

"Then what am I suppose to tell them?"

"Tell them that's Paako. Gintoki-chan's ugly twin sister," Kagura said.

"I'm not ugly dammit! I look better than you in a dress," Gin said.

"I doubt that," Shinpachi said.

"You do look ugly in that kimono," (Name) told him.

"When did you become the the fucking fashion police huh?"

"She's just saying," Shinpachi said.

"My point is if you are going to dress up like a woman then fix your make up right. And what's with that two pony tails. That's unattractive. And that eye shadow color does not go well with your hair. All these color combinations make you look like one ugly women Paako," (Name) told him.

"Whatever. Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

"You're not that beautiful with that manly walk of yours," Kagura said. Shinpachi and (Name) laughs at him. Gintoki gave them the finger.

"Okay. Do your job Otose gave you. I guess I see you later Paako. Say bye bye to Daddy's ugly twin sister. Paako," (Name) said snickering.

"Bye ugly Paako," twins said. (Name) laughs.

"Ha ha ha.. Laughs it up. Just wait until I get home," Gin said.

"I'm not afraid if you Paako. Especially with an name like that." (Name) smacks Gintoki on the butt.

"What the fuck?!"

"You won't make anything with a flat ass like that Paako. You better stuff some tissues in there."

"Don't you do that when you want bigger breast?"

"No I don't. And for your information. I stuff cotton balls down there not tissue. There's a difference you ass. Let's go before something else weird happens."

"Let's get this over with," Katsura said walking in. (Name) stares at him. He is dressed as a woman like Gintoki. But he looks more like women than him. "Hello (Name)."

"Hello Katsura. You see Paako. This is what you should look like. An actual woman. Maybe Katsura can give you some tips on makeup. Let's go you two," (Name) said walking out.

Author note: Sorry about the fighting scene. I have gotten lazy and writing fighting scenes are hard.


	28. Terrible Two's

**THE WORD NO**

Gintoki stood there breathing heavy. He has two diapers in his hand. Gintosu and Ginharu sat on the floor naked. They stare at Gintoki. "Alright. I'm going to ask you two one more time. Get over here, so I put your diapers on."

"No," Gintosu said.

"What was that?"

"We said no," Ginharu repeated.

"Why you little-get over here." Gintoki chase after them. The twins stood up and ran around the room laughing. He almost caught them but they end up crawling between his legs so they can get away. The twins ran behind the sofa. "Ginharu, Gintosu. Get over here!" The twin's peeks behind the couch.

"No," the twins said giggling. Gintoki grit his teeth.

"That's it, both of you are going down." He ran towards them. The twins ran dodging him. Gintoki trips over their toys, flips over the sofa then lands on his back. "Damn..!" The twins laughs at him. "Get your naked ass over here!"

"No!"

"You can't walk around here naked. It's disturbing." He ran after them again. Gintoki stop for minute to breathe. "Damn, why do babies run so fast?" (Name) walks in with a giant spoon in her hand. She looks at the twins.

"What the hell? Gintoki. You were supposed to change their diaper thirty minutes ago."

"I'm trying to. These little mini me's keep running away."

"Why don't you ask them nicely to get over here?"

"He'll no. I'm the daddy, they will do what I tell them to do. Why don't you do it."

"Sure. While I do this, you can go cook."

"No I'll stay here."

"That's what I thought. Gintosu, Ginharu. Be good and let daddy put on your diaper." The twins giggle.

"Get over here now!" Gin shouts.

"No..."

"Ugh! That's it! You better-" Gintoki heard some type of water running. "What the hell? Hey! What are you-no! No-no-no...! Ginharu!"

"Ginharu pee pee daddy," Gintosu said.

"Damn..!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth around them. Sigh... You still didn't put their diapers on?"

"Ginharu pissed on the floor."

"Because you took to long that's why. You two! Get over here now!" The twins get's up and ran to their mother. She puts their diapers on without a problem. "That's how you do it. Oh yeah, here a scrubber. Clean the pee up. Dinner will be ready in twelve minutes."

"Get pee pee up daddy," the twins said laughing.

"You two are going down!" The twins get's up running away. Gintoki chase after them.

**MINE**

(Name), Ginharu and Gintosu sit's in the couch watching TV. Gintoki walks in looking for something.

"Are you missing something?" (Name) ask.

"Yeah, have you seen my moped keys?"

"No I haven't. Did you look in your room?"

"I did but it's not in there." Gintoki looks towards the couch. Gintosu has it in his hands. "There they are. Gintosu, give daddy his keys."

"No." (Name) and Ginharu laughs.

"Why?" Gintoki ask.

"Mine."

"Oh no," (Name) said.

"Oh no what?"

"They are now on the mine phase. Meaning anything they see belongs to them. I doubt it if Gintosu give you back your keys."

"I doubt that. Stop playing Gintosu, now give daddy his keys now."

"No! It's mine." (Name) laughs again.

"You think this is funny?"

"I'm sorry but it's so cute. Especially the way he say mine."

"No it's not! I'm behind schedule so I need to go now."

"Maybe you're going somewhere your not suppose to be going. Maybe that's why Gintosu is holding your keys hostage."

"You act like I'm going to see strippers or something. I'm going to meet Kagura and Shinpachi. Now make him give me back my keys."

"Ask him nicely."

"I don't have time for that. Gintosu, daddy needs his keys right now."

"No! It's mine!"

"Give them to me."

"No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" he shouts shaking his head.

"Oi... (Name)-san..."

"What..? What do you want me to do? It belongs to him."

"Ugh! I'm sick of this!"

"Ask him nicely Gintoki."

"Sigh... Gintosu. Can you please give daddy back his moped keys. I'm in a hurry. Please hand them over." Gintosu stares at him. He looks behind him looking at (Name) and Ginharu. Ginharu shook his head.

"No," Gintosu told him.

"Oh come on..!"

"Let me try," (Name) said. "Gintosu, can please give mommy's daddy's keys?" She asked kissing him on the cheek. "Come on hand over daddy's keys." She kisses him all over. Gintosu giggles.

"Mine..." he said laughing.

"Come on, you know you want to hand them over." (Name) tickles him. Gintosu laughs. He hands his mother the keys. "Thank you so much... You're a good boy." She stands up then drops Gintoki keys in his hand. "That's how you do it. Learn from it." She walks over and sit on the couch. "I didn't forget about you Ginharu." She tickles him while kissing him all over. Ginharu giggles.

"Thanks. I'll see you three later." Gintoki leaves the house.

"Three, two, one," the three of them said counting down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gintoki shouts. (Name) and twins sit there laughing at him.

"Daddy's wheels pop," Ginharu said.

"Yes they did. Now daddy can't go nowhere." The twins laugh. "Daddy gets what's daddy deserve. He should have never lied to me about going gambling. I heard his whole conversation on the phone this morning."

**BAD AS HELL**

"Get back here Ginharu," Gintoki said chasing him. Ginharu ran in the bathroom. Gintoki follows him. He walks in seeing Ginharu standing by the toilet. "Oi.. You better not," Gintoki said warning him. Ginharu shakes his moped keys above the toilet. "Don't." Ginharu smirks. "Don't you dare!" He drops them in the toilet then flush them down. "My keys!" Ginharu ran away. Gintoki sticks his hands in the toilet feeling for his keys. "Damn! Ginharu!" He turns around seeing (Name) standing here with the twins.

"Why are you making so much noise?"

"He... Ginharu flushed my keys down the toilet."

"Really? Is this true Ginharu?" Ginharu nods to her. (Name) bends down. "Good boy," she whispers kissing him on the cheek. "Looks like you have to fish it out."

"It's got to be in the sewer by now."

"It's made of metal. I'm sure it's stuck in the pipe down the basement. Go check."

"Fine.."

"Mommy we have to go potty," the twins said holding their crouch area.

"Well do that after Ginharu and Gintosu go potty."

* * *

Gintoki and (Name) sat on the couch watching TV. The twins ran around the house playing tag. When she turns her head they heard glass breaking. "What the?" (Name) gets up seeing the twins standing next to a broken vase. "Which one of you did it?" The twins look at her then point to Gintoki.

"Umm.. No way," he said.

"No-no. Daddy was sitting next to me mommy when this happens. Now which one of you did it?" The twins sigh pointing at each other. "This going to take all day."

* * *

(Name) walks in seeing Gintosu and Ginharu drawing. On the walls. "What the..?! Gintoki!" Gintoki walks in rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah..?"

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Sure did."

"I told you watch them Gin..."

"What happen?" (Name) points to the wall.

"Oh."

"Dammit Gintoki. When I tell you to watch the twins you watch them..." (Name) looks at the wall. "You know, it's not bad." Gintoki stares at it.

"Yeah it's kind of cool looking."

"Aww you two has mommy's creative side. You guys draw really good." (Name) takes a picture of it. "Here Gintoki. Clean it off."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you were here when it happens."

"Yeah daddy clean it up," the twins said running off.

"Sigh... Terrible two's."


	29. Look how much you two have grown

Six years later.

The three of them stood there staring at each other. Gintoki stood there waiting for one of them to make their move. But who? The two boys narrow their eyes. The first one ran up to Gintoki. "Take this!" he shouted. He ran towards him thrusting his wooden stick towards him. Gintoki stood there. When the boy came closer he grabs the end of his weapon and snatches it from his hand. "Huh?" He lifts the back of the boy shirt over his head then spin's him around. Gin kicks him on the butt making him fall onto the mat. He smiles shaking his head. When he turns around the other boy jumps in the air slashing down his wooden stick. He's about to whack Gintoki in the face.

"Eat this old man!"

"Old man?" Gintoki grabs the stick quickly. He grabs the boy by his ponytail then swings him to the wall. He falls down laying on the mat. The twins pick themselves up. "Is that all you two got?" Gin ask them.

"We're not finished yet!" they shouted. Gintoki grins.

"Then bring it," he told them. The twins ran towards him. They split up then jumps in the air at the same time. One twin is getting ready to punch him while the other is getting ready to kick him. When they got closer Gintoki ducks down. The twins clash into each other then falls down onto the mat. He grabs both of them by the leg as he shakes them while they're upside down.

"Oi... Put us down dammit," Ginharu said.

"This isn't fair. You're cheating old man. Now put us down so we can kick your ass," Gintosu told him.

"What did I say about cursing?" Gintoki bumps their head together. He swings them around throwing them onto the mat. The twins ducked roll getting back on their feet quickly. They grit their teeth getting angry. "Get serious!" Gintoki shouts at them.

"We'll show you."

"How serious we can get!" The twins pull out two wooden ticks.

"Whoa... Am I supposed to be scared now? If you don't know how to use it. You won't win."

"Ahh...!" The twins shout running towards him. Moving quickly Gintoki ducks down then came up breaking both of their weapons with his elbow. The twin's eyes widen. "What the?" Gintoki took the other half of it and left them with the other. The twins move forward getting close to him. Gintoki lift his index finger up moving it from left to right.

"Uh-uh. You better not." The twins look at each other then processed to do whatever they wanted. "Sigh... You two never listen do you?" They charge at their father lifting their sticks up. Gintoki kicks the sticks out of their hands. He ducks down tripping them with his leg.

"Damn..." the twins said.

"Hey! I said stop cursing." Laying on their backs the twins kicks themselves up landing on their feet.

"Not fair old man!" Gintosu shouted. He ran then jumps up with his fist coming towards him.

"Take this!" Ginharu said. He jumps up nearly kicking Gin in the face. Gintoki moves his foot kicking up the wooden stick. He grabs it then swings it to awards his kids chest. The twins dodge his attack then backflips away from him. They gave Gintoki a tense stare.

"Not good enough!" Gintoki shouted. The twins ran up to him head on. Ginharu swings fist at him but Gintoki blocks him then push him down in the mat. Gintosu try's to kick him but Gintoki took his leg and yanks it making him fall down. The twins got up again. When they charge at him Gintoki took the wooden stick and hit's them on top of the head.

"Ouch..!" He pokes them on the stomach of couple of times then trips them over making them land on their backs. The twins open their eyes seeing a stick coming towards their face. "Ahh!" they yelled closing their eyes. A few seconds pass. They notice nothing didn't happen. They open their eyes looking at Gintoki. He still had the wooden stick in their face.

"Practice is over. Get your things." Gin drops the stick on their forehead.

"Ouch.." the twins said rubbing their heads. "Hey! What do you mean practice is over?" Gintosu ask.

"Oi... Old man. You said you were going to teach us the way of the sword," Ginharu told him. Gintoki looks at them.

"Did I?" He rubs his chin thinking. "Nah.. I don't remember telling you that."

"Oi! Yes you did!" Gintosu shouts.

"You promise that you would today," Ginharu told him.

"No you got it all wrong. I told you that if you take me down in hand to hand combat. Then I'll teach you the way of the sword. Did you two take me down? No. Oh well too bad," he said grinning.

"You old ass liar!" the twins shouted.

"I'm not old you snot nose brats! I was young when I had you two."

"Hey! We know how to wipe our nose's," Gintosu said.

"And our asses," Ginharu said. The twins laughed.

"Your old dad. Old as hell," Gintosu said. Ginharu laughs. Gintoki smacks both of them in the back of the head.

"I said stop cursing!" (Name) walks in.

"Ready to go?" she asks them. The twins ran up to her. She kisses them on their cheek. "Did you two learn something today?"

"No..." the twins said glaring at Gin. "Dad was suppose to teach us the way of the sword but he ended up lying," Gintosu said.

"As usual."

"When have I ever lied?" (Name) and twin's stares at him like you lie everyday dude.

"Then he started to make up excuses mom. Dad was being a total dick about it too," Ginharu told her.

"Who are you calling a dick?!" Gintoki shouts at them.

"You were being a total wee-wee about it!" Gintosu shouted at him.

"Stop the cursing! All three of you or there will be consequences," (Name) told them. "We're leaving now. What time will you be home Gintoki?"

"Whenever I feel like coming home," he said waving her off.

"Well... When you come home I'll make your dinner whenever I feel like it."

"Alright alright. I'm sorry. I'll be home later on. I got things to handle." (Name) pats him on the shoulder. The twins stare at them.

"See ya later Gin." She walks out with the twins heading home. "How was school today?"

"Boring but awesome," Ginharu said.

"It was awesome because we planted a stink bomb in the vents," Gintosu said.

"You two did what?!"

"No need to panic. The school don't even know it was us," Ginharu said.

"We got away with it home free," Gintosu said. He glances at his mom then looks at his brother.

"Mom.." Gintosu said.

"Yes?"

"We have a question."

"Did y'all father tell you something dirty and you need me to explain it?"

"No not today. This is our question," Ginharu said.

"Why did you pat dad on the shoulder instead of giving him a kiss goodbye?" Gintosu ask.

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well yeah... You are his wife right?" Ginharu ask. (Name) laughs at what he said. "What's so funny mom?"

"I'm sorry. But I'm not married to your dad."

"Oh. Well why do you let dad go out and hang with other women?" Gintosu asked.

"Because he is allowed to do that."

"Aren't you his women though?" his brother asked.

"No Ginharu I'm not."

"Then what kind of relationship do you and dad have?"

"I'm not telling two 8 year olds my business."

"We just want to know. It's not like we're snooping around."

"Raising two twins relationship."

"That doesn't exist," Gintosu said.

"Well that's answer."

"So you and dad aren't together?" Ginharu asked.

"No we're not."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer," Gintosu said.

"That's my answer."

"Do you want to be with dad?" his brother asked her.

"No."

"But why...? You two make a perfect couple," the twins said.

"Sigh... Let's get home shall we."

"Don't ignore us mom. You should total take dad from Tsukuyo." (Name) laughs.

"No, she can have him. Instead of me cooking let's to somewhere to have dinner."

"Thank god," Ginharu said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're cooking gives us diarrhea."


	30. Ginharu and Gintosu

"Gintosu finish my sentence. Giant-"

"Boobs," Gintosu said. Ginharu stares at him.

"Is that the only word you can think of?"

"No... I can also say mega boobs too."

"You know you're mega stupid."

"Your daddy is mega stupid."

"I already know that." Gintosu and Ginharu laughs. "Question. Which is better? Ninja's or assassin's?" Ginharu asked.

"Ninja's," Gintosu said.

"What? No... No-no-no. Assassins are better."

"Oi.. Are you serious? You must have been smoking that crap that's Otose been smoking. Ninja's are better."

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!" The twins stood outside by the magazine stand arguing.

"Fine let's change the subject," Ginharu said picking up some comics.

"Okay. I wonder if mom and dad will ever get together?" Gintosu asked.

"I doubt that," Ginharu said shrugging his shoulders sighing.

"I mean don't get me wrong. Tsukuyo is a nice lady."

"Yeah, when she isn't drunk." The twins laugh.

"Move over you little brats," a guy said pushing them to get to the magazines.

"Hey watch it you old fart!"

"Who do you think you're pushing? You know who kids we are?"

"Like I care."

"Why you..." Gintosu said touching his weapon. Ginharu stops him from releasing his sword.

"He's not worth it Gintosu. Besides, there's other ways, isn't it?" The twins look at the women standing next to them. They look back and forth at the guy and the women then start grinning. Gintosu moves his hand touching the woman's arm gently. The lady looks down at the twins. The boy's points their finger at the dude standing next to them. The women swing her hand slapping the guy across the face. The twins fell on the ground laughing.

"Hey lady what was that for?"

"Pervert," she said walking away. The twins laughs and points at him.

"Dirty old man. Touching women, you should be ashamed of yourself," the twins said.

"Ugh! It was you two. You little-" The twins pulls out their weapons in a flash. The guy has a blade against his neck and another one towards his stomach.

"Just try us and I'll turn your stomach inside out," Gintosu said.

"H-how did minors like you get weapons?"

"Don't worry about how we got it. Now back off you fat ass doughboy," Ginharu said moving the blade towards his neck. The guy backs up to slowly then run off. The twins laugh. "Wuss," Ginharu said. Their sword automatically turns back into a regular short stick.

"The nerve of that guy. We need to hurry were already late," Gintosu said. They pick up their regular comics and puts them on the counter.

"Is that all?" Ginharu asked. Gintosu looks around then his eye lands on a playboy magazine. He smirks looking at his brother. Ginharu looks at him. "You better not."

"Oi.. Don't be a wuss," Gintosu said.

"Sigh... Sometimes you think like dad."

"Isn't that a good thing? You know you want to see it too..." Ginharu blushes thinking it over. He looks at his brother. Both of them grins evilly.

Gintoki' is sleeping on the couch with a jump magazine covering his face. The doorbell rings. He hears it, but he decides not to get up. The doorbell rings again. "Ugh..." he said waving it off. The doorbell rings multiple times. Gintoki get's up walking slowly towards the door. He opens it seeing Hijikata dangling Gintosu and Ginharu by their yukata's. Gintoki raise his eyebrow.

"Does these two belong to you?" Toushi asked. Gintoki looks at them.

"Nope, sorry. I haven't seen these two in my whole life."

"Dad..!"

"Oi.. Old man stop playing."

"Cut the bullshit. I know these two belong to you."

"Oh yeah? With what proof?"

"Proof?! You idiot can't you see the silver hair and the dead fish eyes these two have?"

"Yeah so. What's that's suppose to mean? Appearance doesn't mean anything. It's the DNA that counts."

"DNA my ass! I know these are your kids!"

"I don't know... What's your mother's name?" he asked the twins.

"Um.. Mom?"

"Yeah their mine. Get in here you two." Hijikata put the kids down.

"I didn't know mom has a name," Gintosu said.

"What did they do this time?" Gin asked.

"We didn't do nothing!" Gintoki pinches them on the nose. "Oww.."

"Lying already."

"This is what they did," Toushi said handing Gintoki a playboy magazine. Gintoki raise his eyebrow.

"What, did they steal it?"

"Actually they paid for it. They slipped it in their comic book then hands the owner an extra 10 dollars. The 10 was for the magazine they paid for."

"You two thought you were slick didn't you," Gintoki said hitting them upside the head with the book. "As a responsible adult I'll just take this and look-I mean dispose of it."

"You liar. You're going to stare at the half naked women that's in it," Gintosu said.

"What are you talking about? You read playboy."

"You liar. Playboy doesn't have any words in the book," Gintosu said.

"You're a perverted old man," Ginharu told him.

"You two are more perverted because you brought it," Gintoki said.

"I'll let you handle this," Toushi said leaving. Gintoki close the door.

"Now, should I? Or should I not tell your mother?"

"You better not tell mom," Ginharu said.

"And if I do decide to snitch?"

"Will tell her you gave us the money for it!" the twins said.

"Ha! She won't believe you two."

"Why won't she?" Gintosu asked.

"Because I'm broke. Ha... And I will never spend my last money on a magazine."

"You're always broke!"

"Not always. Now shut up and let's go. It's time for practice." An hour later the twins were laid out on the map breathing heavy. It's the sixth time today, they lost to Gintoki. He stood there waiting for them to get up. "You two need to do better than that."

"Damn.. Why can't we take him down?" Gintosu asked.

"We will never move on to sword fighting. We got to get this guy," Ginharu said. The twins stood up getting serious. Gintoki looks at them.

"Ready for round 7?"

"We're ready alright."

"Let's do this."

"Good. Now it's time to go so get your stuff ready."

"What?!"

"It's time to go. Your mother will be here."

"But we're just getting started."

"Actually you two wasted so much time."

"No... Just one more around," the twins said.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" (Name) asked.

"Damn..."

"Watch your mouth! Did you learn sword fighting today?"

"No..! Dad is being douche again."

"They took up their whole time trying to take me down," Gin said.

"Oh.. Too bad. Maybe next time."

"Ugh...! We want a rematch right now!" the twins shouted.

"Sorry... Try tomorrow." Gintoki and twins starts arguing while (Name) stood there staring at them.

"Sigh..." ("I wonder what would my life be like if I would have turned gay like my mother and married a woman. Then had two twin girls instead of boys.") (Name) thought about it again. ("Nah.. I rather be the only women in the house.") (Name) looks at them again. "Hey! Shut the hell up! All three of you. Now let's go. Dinner is on the stove so move it now!" Gin and the boys ran out the door.

After dinner Gintosu and Ginharu sat at the table glaring at Gintoki. He notice something then tips his jump magazine down to look at them.

"What is it?" he asked them.

"We want a rematch," Gintosu said.

"What rematch?"

"Don't what rematch us! You know what we're talking about," the twins said.

"Oh yeah... That. Try tomorrow."

"No now!"

"Be gone. I'm busy," Gintoki said waving them off. Gintosu and Ginharu glares at him then leaves the kitchen. Ten minutes later the twins came back with a wooden stick in their hands. "You two again..? What now?"

"We want a rematch!"

"Didn't I say tomorrow."

"No now!" The twins press a button releasing a blade on their weapon. Gintoki stares at them.

"Go put those weapons back! You can't have those until you beat in hand to hand combat."

"That's what we're about to do now!" the twins were about to attack Gintoki.

"Wait a minute," (Name) said stoping them. "Did you two put up everything that's made of glass?"

"Yes mom..."

"Are you sure? Did you put away the nicknacks, the vase's, picture frames?"

"Yes mom. We put away everything that's made out of glass."

"Okay I'm just checking. You three may fight now," (Name) said washing the dishes. Ginharu moves his sword slashes down on the chair Gintoki sat in. He looks closely seeing his dad wasn't on the floor. Gintoki stood by the refrigerator.

"Damn you are so slow. I got up and moved ten seconds before you even lifted your weapon up."

"Why you..." Gintosu ran up to the side of him getting ready to damage Gintoki with his weapon.

"Take this!" Moving quickly Gintoki grabs his weapon stopping him from attacking. "Hey let go man.." Gintosu said trying to yank his weapon.

"Really? A sneak attack. That's all you two got?"

"Ahh!" Ginharu shouted jumping on Gintoki's back. The three of them fail down on the floor rolling into the living room. Gintoki grabs them putting his kids into a headlock. "Come on... Man.."

"Yeah, let us go." The twins struggle trying to get away from him.

"Sorry but why should I?"

"Stop playing dad. We're serious," Ginharu said.

"This ass kicking I'm about to give you two is serious."

"Not if we give you this ass kicking first!" The twins pull Gintoki's hair making him release them.

"Hey! What did I say about pulling my hair?!" The twins saw their weapons and ran for them. They slide down to the floor grabbing it quickly then stood up facing their father. Gintoki grabs his sword pointing it at them. The twins raise their eyebrow then laughs at him

"Really? A wooden sword..?" Gintosu said.

"What the hell is that thing going to do?" his brother said.

"Give us splinters." The twins laugh at him again. "That can't cut anything dad."

"Oh really?" Gintoki moves his sword across their faces. The twins blinks then looks at each other. Ginharu bangs were cut off and half of Gintosu ponytail fails on the floor. Their eyes widen.

"My bangs!"

"My ponytail!"

"You're asses!"

"What...?" (Whack!) (Whack!)

"Ouch..." the twins fell on the floor rubbing their butts.

"Heh, Lake Toya cuts through anything. And it makes a great ass kicking tool." The twins grabs Gintoki's leg making him fall. He gets back up moving his sword towards them. The twins picks up their weapons blocking his attack. "Good reflexes."

"We're not finished yet!" The twins turns around kicking Gintoki in the stomach. They jump on the couch then jumps off using their elbow hitting Gintoki in the face. He fails down on his back. Gintoki opens his eyes seeing weapons pointing in his face. "Now, we're going to ask you again."

"Give us a rematch right now!" Gintoki stares at them.

"You two don't need a rematch. You already had one."

"Huh?"

"Congrats. You beat me in hand to hand combat. Now you two can move on to sword fighting."

"Really?"

"You're joking." The twins laugh. "Alright!" Both of them gave each other a high five. (Name) walks into the living room. Her mouth flew open as she looks around looking at the mess those three made. Gintoki and his kids turn to look at her.

"What the hell..?! Clean this shit up!"


	31. New strength New problem

(Name) walks into her house seeing Gintoki and the twins asleep on the couch. Instead of waking him up, she smacks him hard on the chest. (Whack!) "Ah shit!"

"Be quiet. Can't you see the twins are asleep? I'm home now so you can leave Gintoki."

"Finally. Where the hell have you been?"

"Work you ass duh... Did you feed the kids and help them with their homework?"

"Yeah but the homework part was hard as hell. So I wrote their teacher a letter saying screw you and your math."

"You and your I don't give a shit personality." (Name) walks over to her kids. "Hey, wake up. Go to bed you two." The twins yawn then stood up. They started walking to their room but trips over their pajama's pants.

"Ugh..." They fail on the floor sleeping. (Name) and Gintoki picks them up and takes them to bed.

"Damn their heavy."

"Uh-huh. You can leave now."

"Stop trying to throw me out."

"Well it is late and I want to go to sleep. Isn't Tsukuyo waiting for you?"

"Ah... I see what this is all about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous."

"Of what? You and miss drink a lot? Look, like I told before. Tsukuyo can have you. I don't want you Gintoki."

"You're in denial."

"No, you are." (Name) walks away from him. Gintoki grabs her arm. "Stop it, let go."

"What happen to our relationship?" They stare at each other. (Name) yanks her arms away from him.

"What relationship?"

"Our relationship. The one we had before we had kids."

"We were never in a real relationship. And you knew that. I told you before Gintoki. Do not worry about me. Just focus on raising our kids."

"I can do that and be with you."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! Just stay with Tsukuyo."

"I'm with her now because you have rejected me!"

"I After what you did to me a year ago!"

"Get over it! I said I was sorry."

"With that kind of attitude that's why you will never be with me again. She makes you happy right? Okay then."

"What makes you think she does?"

"Ouch..." Gintoki and (Name) turns around seeing the twins on the floor. They smile at their parents. "Hey... How's it going?"

"We're not eavesdropping or anything. So, are you two getting along?"

"Get to bed." The twins sighs as they walk back to their room.

**The next day**

After school Gintosu and Ginharu sat outside the temple waiting for Gintoki to show up. "Ugh...! What's with this guy?!" Gintosu shouted. Ginharu sat up blowing a gum bubble.

"You know how dad is. He's always late."

"I'm going to put my foot in his ass if he doesn't show."

"Have patience Gintosu."

"Patience?! I hate being patient!" Gintosu turns around kicking his soda can in the air. A few seconds later, it did not come back down. "Did it disappear?"

"I don't, know..." Gintoki walks up to them eating a cup of parfait.

"Hey."

"Hey?!" the twins shouted. "That's all you have to say?! We had been standing here for twenty minutes now!" Gintosu said.

"The nerve of you old man. Having your children stand out here until you get ready to come. Shame on you," Ginharu told him.

"Shut up... I'm here aren't I? But I am sorry I took too long. Tsukuyo and I had to put our clothes back on."

"UGH... COME ON MAN... WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT SHIT!" Gintosu shouted.

"YEAH YOU CAN KEEP WHAT YOU DO TO THAT WOMEN TO YOURSELF!" Ginharu told him.

"And what's wrong with me talking about your step mother?"

"Tsukuyo is not our stepmother," Ginharu said.

"We have a mom. We don't need her," Gintosu said.

"HEY! What did I say about talking about Tsukuyo like that? Were dating so get over it."

"Whatever." Gintoki unlocks the door then walks in. His kids fellows behind him putting their bags down. They took off their sneakers then walks onto the mat. Gintoki picks up two wooden sticks and tosses them one each.

"Hey, what's this?" Gintosu asked.

"Yeah I thought you said we were training with swords."

"Yeah right. When practicing using sticks are better. If you two get stabbed (Name) will kick my ass. Now, fight each other until one of you quits."

"Why do you we have to fight each other?" Ginharu asked.

"Just do it."

"Sigh... Fine." The twins face each other then bow. When Ginharu looks up a wooden stick came swinging near his face. He bends his upper body backwards dodging it. "Really Gintosu? A sneak attack?"

"It's not a sneak attack if I did it right in front of you. I can't believe you dodged it. How the hell can you see with those bangs covering your eyes?"

"How the hell can you fight with that shaggy dog's tail in the back of your head? You call that hair?"

"It's a ponytail!"

"Riiiight..."

"Shut up!" Gintosu charges at his brother. Ginharu twirls his stick stopping Gintosu's attack. "What the hell?"

"Think before you charge at me." Ginharu pokes him in the stomach then trips him over with the stick. Ginharu thrust his stick towards his brother's face. Ginharu get's up and quickly moves out the way. Ginharu stick hits the mat making a strong resonant sound. Gintoki looks away from his jump magazine. He looks around.

"Was that earthquake?"

"Watch it. You almost hit me in the face with that," Gintosu told him.

"This is a fight. Deal with it." Ginharu swings his stick close to his brother's face. Gintosu dodges it. Gintosu got pissed off. He swings his stick whacking his brother on the feet. "Damn man! Watch it."

"This is a fight. Now you deal with it!" Gintosu ran up to him. He swings his sword whacking Ginharu on the butt.

"Ouch..." Gintosu trips him over and points the stick in Ginharu's face.

"Don't ever underestimate me you son of a lazy samurai."

"You are the son of a lazy samurai too!"

"Hey! I'm right here," Gintoki told them. Gintosu thrust his sword getting ready to hit Ginharu in the face. Moving quickly Ginharu kicks the stick out his face. The twins ran to get their weapons. They stood up clashing weapons with each other. The only sound they could hear was their weapons hitting against each other. As they clash sticks again they stood there glaring at each other.

"I won't lose to you,"Gintosu told his brother as he grits his teeth.

"Want makes you think that you will win?" Ginharu said narrowing his eyes. "Dad...! Are you even watching us?"

"Uh-huh," he said waving them off.

"No you're not! You're looking at your cell phone again."

"He's on Facebook."

"No I'm not. I'm on Tumblr. There's some funny shit on Tumblr." The twins sigh ignoring him. They continue to fight. They swing their weapons making gust of wind blow around the room. Gintoki bangs flew up from his forehead. "It's cold in here. Is the window up?" Time pass. Breathing heavy the twins glares at each other. They stood up at the same time.

"Why won't you stay down?" Ginharu said.

"I whacked you a couple of times. Why the hell are you still standing?" Gintosu asked. "Again, I won't lose to you."

"I won't neither." The twins lift their weapons up then ran towards each other. "Taste this!

"Have a bit of this!" The twins swing their sticks.

"That's enough!" Before they could hit each other Gintoki told them to stop. They pause, looking his way.

"What? What happen?" Gintoki stood up walking towards them.

"Enough fighting."

"But you said we have to fight each other until one us quits," Ginharu said.

"I did. So did one of you quit? No... The both of you are still standing."

"So what does that mean?"

"Don't be stupid. It's been two hours and you two are still standing. So what does that mean?"

"We're equal," Ginharu said.

"Correct. You two should have known that since you are twins."

"If you knew that then why did you make us fight each other?" Gintosu asked.

"So I can choose your fighting styles."

"Fighting styles?" the twins asked.

"Brains," he said pointing to Ginharu. "And bronze." He pointed to Gintosu.

"Are you trying to say I don't have brains old man?" Gintosu asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do. Dad is all bronze's and he is stupid," Ginharu said.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Gintoki said pinching Ginharu's nose.

"Oww... I'm sorry. But, when you called me brains. Does that mean I'm weak?"

"Of course not. You and Gintosu are equal. But your fighting style is different. You think first before you make a move and he moves without thinking. There's nothing wrong with that."

"So if we join together..."

"We will make a great combination!" Gintosu said getting excited. Ginharu smiles.

"Yeah."

"Now you get it," Gintoki said messing up their hair. He smiles at them and they smile back at their father. "Let's go. Tomorrow you two will train with a real weapon."

"Awesome...!" The gather their things heading outside. When they walk away from the temple a can of soda fell from the sky onto Gintoki's head.

"What the!"

"So that's where it went," the twins said laughing.

**Secret building located underground**

The man taps his pen on his desk sighing. He smirks staring at the women that's standing in front of him. "So, let me get this straight. You want to be a part of the organization again?"

"Yes."

"Why? After what happened last time? Why put yourself in so much danger again? Why even come back here?"

"I don't know. Maybe my life is boring. You might as well say I'm getting old and need something to do."

"That's not a reason. You know if you join you will be doing the same thing you were trained for."

"I know. This is just for a little while. When I say I want out then that means I'm out. Got it? Leave my kids and the people I'm associated with out of this."

"I got it. I'm not like Masaya. I don't attend to kidnap people. That's not my style. But when I call you in for a mission I don't want to hear about you can't right now."

"I understand."

"What a shame. After your baby's father came all this way to save you. You come crawling back. Your life must be pretty boring."

"Not really. I have my kids so I'm not always bored."

"Now that you are one of us again their shouldn't be any problems right?"

"None." Luke smirks at (Name).


	32. How mommy feels

(Name) stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Gintosu, Ginharu breakfast!" The twins got up then ran towards the door. Both of them tried to leave the room the same time but ended up getting their head stuck in the door.

"Dude, move out the way. I'm trying to leave the room," Ginharu said.

"That's what I'm trying to do too but you are in the way. Move your giant head," Gintosu said.

"We're twins so yours is giant too."

"But yours is bigger than mines."

"Just turn sideways." The twins turn their body's sideways. They get's free then walks towards the kitchen. "Finally. Next time do something about your giant head."

"Oi... Shut the hell up."

"Stop cursing and stop saying oi. I do not want to think about you know who early in the damn morning," (Name) said.

"You mean dad?" the twins asked.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to think about-Sigh... Oh forget it. Once she put their food on the table the twins began to eat.

"Hey mom. Do you have to work today?" Ginharu asked.

"No. Mommy is off today."

"Good. So after school you can come and watch us train with swords," Gintosu said.

"I'm sorry. I have important things to do with my sister today. Maybe next time you guys."

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to see dad's face?" Ginharu asked.

"Exactly. You two can read mommy's mind. I'm impressed." (Name) ruffles their hair.

"We can't read your mind. We just know that you don't like to be around dad anymore," Ginharu said.

"What happen between you and him?" Gintosu asked. (Name) looks at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you two were arguing in the living room you said that dad did something to you a year ago." (Name) stop cooking and just stood there. "Did something happen that made you two hate each other?" (Name) turn around and smiles at them.

"Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now finish eating then go get ready for school."

"Yes mom." (Name) stares out the window. She bends the spoon breaking it in half.

"Sigh... Stupid Gintoki."

Leaving the house (Name) walks the twins to school. "Ginharu after school go get a haircut," (Name) told him.

"Why?"

"Because I can't see my own son's eyes that's why." Ginharu lifts his bangs up to look at his mother.

"I don't want a hair cut."

"I don't care what you say. You're getting a haircut."

"But this is what separates us from being twins. If I have to cut my bangs off then Gintosu have to cut his pony tail."

"Hell no!" Gintosu shouted.

"I said stop cursing."

"I'm not getting my pony tail chopped off. That's a no. A huge no. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no." (Name) stares at him. Him doing just remind her about the time he took Gintoki's moped keys and wouldn't give them back.

"Okay okay. I get the point. Sigh... Fine walk around looking like a shaggy dog and a behind of a lizards tail."

"Thanks mom." (Name) laugh. When they turned the corner she frowns seeing Gintoki and Tsukuyo walking their way. "He's with HER again," Gintosu said to his brother. The five of them stop walking then stares at each other. (Name) folds her arms while she stares at them both. "Hey dad," the twins said.

"Hey. You two are going to school?"

"Yeah..." It went quiet for a minute. Tsukuyo and the twins stares at each other. She raises her eyebrow.

"Stop staring and be respectful. Say hi to her," Gintoki told his twins.

"We weren't staring we were glaring," the twins whispered. "How you going to tell us to be respectful?"

"Yeah you're never respectful?"

"Speak now." The twins sighed. They turn around looking at their mother.

"Do we have to?"

"It's a polite thing to do," (Name) told them.

"Tsukuyo not being polite."

"Hey!" Gintoki shouted.

"Well it is true. If she wanted them to say hi. Then she should have spoken first," (Name) said.

"Nice to see you too (Name)," Tsukuyo said.

"Humph, Bitch." The twins laugh. "Don't copy what mommy just said."

"That's funny it looks like I only see one bitch here," Gintoki said.

"You want me to rip your balls off?" (Name) asked him.

"Not his balls!" the twins shouted.

"What did you call me?" Tsukuyo asked.

"I called you a bitc-"

"Don't start. You two, speak now," Gintoki told them.

"Sigh... Hi Tsukuyo," the twins said glaring at her. (Name) laughs.

"Hello Ginharu, Gintosu," Tsukuyo said smiling.

"How you been (Name)?" Gintoki asked.

"Don't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a bitch."

"Whatever."

"Whatever my ass."

"I don't why you always get so upset (Name). You need to calm yourself down," Tsukuyo told her.

"And you need to choke on your smoking pipe. You know what. Why don't you go home and choke on Gintoki's pipe."

"(Name)!" Gintoki shouted.

"WHAT?!"

"You are so disrespectful," Tsukuyo said.

"Only towards you. And you're not having a fit about what I just said. So I guess you have done it before."

"Why you-" Gintoki stop Tsukuyo from getting close to (Name).

"Let her go. I want her to do something."

"What does mom mean about choking on his pipe?" Ginharu asked.

"I don't know. But when someone pisses me off. I'm going to use that line," Gintosu said.

"Let's go you two. School is about to start," (Name) told him.

"Okay. Bye dad," the twins said. "Oh yeah. Tsukuyo."

"Yes?"

"Mom said that you're a pipe smoking heifer that stole her baby's father away from her," Gintosu said.

"Did you steal dad away from mom?" Ginharu asked her. Gintoki stares at them like what the fuck? (Name) laughs.

"Kids these days. They are always eavesdropping when their parents are on the phone."

"So you did say it?" Tsukuyo asked.

"And I'll say it again. Let's Gintosu and Ginharu." The twins follow behind her.

"Bye dad. Bye Tsukuyo. Good luck with that pipe you put in your mouth!" the twins shouted. Tsukuyo took out a dagger getting ready to throw it at (Name) but Gintoki stopped her. She laughs down the street holding the twin's hands.

When they got to the school the vice principal walks up to them.

"Gintosu and Ginharu Sakata. Here for another day of school?"

"Of course. Were be here for the whole damn year." Gintosu said. (Name) pulls his ear. "Ow ow..."

"Stop the cursing."

"Yes mom."

"Serves you right." Gintosu stick his tongue out at him. "Am I'm going to see you two again during lunch detention?"

"We don't know. It depends on how you act today," Ginharu said. The twins laugh. (Name) grabs both of their ears.

"Ow ow ow..."

"What did I say about talking to adults like that? Huh? You can only talk that way to Gin and Tsukuyo. If I get a call today saying that you two were misbehaving again I'm going get my belt and beat your ass. Do you two understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Do I make myself clear?!"

"YES MOM!"

"Good. Mommy loves you two." (Name) kiss them on the cheek.

"Mommy... Stop this is embarrassing," Ginharu said.

"How are you going to threaten us then kiss us goodbye? You're an evil woman." (Name) laughs.

"But aren't I'm a good mother?"

"Yes." the twins said.

"Thank you. Now be good." The twins ran along with their classmates.

"Finally you showed up. What took you so long?" Letia said showing up behind her. (Name) looks behind her.

"Sorry I ran into someone I didn't want to see."

"What are we stealing today?"

"Data on a weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"Won't know until we get to headquarters. Are you ready?" (Name) asked her sister.

"Sure am. Let's go."


	33. What the hell?

**Midnight**

Letia stood on top of a tall building with her a laptop on her side while her sister got prepared. She was getting ready to tap into the security system. "I'm ready," (Name) said.

"Okay I'm in but I must warn you. I can only disable the security systems for like 20 minutes. So whatever you need to do you do it quickly and get out in a hurry."

"Got it."

"Are you sure you can do this (Name)? I mean, it's been a long time since you have stolen information."

"I got this." (Name) hook herself to the grapple hook, opens the glass window to the rooftop then nods to her sister telling her to start. Letia nods back. She press the button turning off the whole power in the building. Once she did that (Name) repels down the rooftop then lands perfectly on the ground. "Wow," she said standing up then start to hide.

"What happen? Are you alright?" Letia asked from her headset.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe I stuck that landing right."

"Well you are getting old."

"You're older then me Letia. If I didn't work out for three weeks I would have broken my legs. Now, lead me to the location."

"Go down this hallway to your right then make a turn to another right. Wait, the guards are coming. Hide." (Name) twist her upper body then lift her leg up around her head to squeeze into a slim space. She hides in there waiting for the guards to pass by. One of the guards flashed the light her way then kept it moving. Once they were gone she removes herself from the space then twist her body back to normal. "What the fuck?! You being flexible sounds disgusting. I heard your bones cracking through my earphone."

"Shut up." Once she got to her location Letia unlocks the door. "You know you're very good at this hack thing."

"Thank you." (Name) close the door then looks for the information she needed. "You got five minutes." (Name) took out a disk was hiding in a black block with a lock on it. She took out the picture Luke gave her making sure it the correct one. (Name) nods.

"I got it." The lights came back on and so did the alarm. She looks around. "What the hell Letia you said I had five minutes left."

"I'm sorry but someone has hacked in turning the power back on. I can't get through. Get out of there!"

"Oh great." (Name) put the disk in bra. When she tried to leave out the door she heard the guards coming her way. She took out the grapple gun then hooked herself onto it. The guards burst in pointing guns at her.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"Bye..." With a loud bang she pulls the trigger making the hook break into the glass ceiling. The rope pulls her up towards the rooftop. The guards pull the trigger shooting at her. Unharmed she makes her way to the ceiling and lands on the rooftop. Gun shots were shooting out from inside at them. "Let's go." Letia grabs her laptop then ran away with her. "Letia, you know we're about to jump off a rooftop right?"

"I know," she said smiling.

"What? We need to stop."

"Are you crazy? Were get shot. We have to make this jump." Letia grabs onto her arm.

"You're crazy!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" They jumped off the rooftop getting ready to break every bone in their body. Before they could a helicopter came and leans to it's side catching them. (Name) and Letia fell in then ended up hitting their head on the other side of the door.

"So nice of you two to drop in."

"Luke?" (Name) said.

"I called and told him we needed transportation," Letia said. (Name) nod. "Did you get the disk?" (Name) took out and showed it to her.

"Mission complete."

**Several hours later.**

(Name) walks into her house seeing Gintoki and the twins sleeping on the couch again. They were asleep while kicking Gintoki in the face several times. (Name) smiles. She didn't want to wake them up so she let them sleep. When she tried to walk pass Gintoki grabs her arm. She looks down at him. "Where you been?" he asked her.

"At work stupid. Where else would I have been?" (Name) snatches her arm away from him then walks away. Gintoki try to get off the couch but the twins kicked him in the face again. He moves their foot then stood up.

"Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli," Gintosu said in his sleep.

"You're... s..stupid... Gin...tosu," Ginharu said in his sleep. Gintoki walks towards (Name).

"Where are you coming from?" he asked her.

"I'm not going to tell you again. I said I just got off of work."

"I'm not buying it. It's 2 something in the morning. Don't no one come from work this time of hour."

"You'll be amazed if you knew how many people get off of work very late."

"Not an animation studio!"

"Keep your damn voice down. And how many times am I'm going to tell you. Don't ask me about my business! Do I come to you and ask you what time are you going to Tsukuyo's house?"

"Here we go again?"

"You damn right. And we're going to keep on going through this. Do I ask you when are going to Snack smile? Or when you go gambling or go drinking? No! I never ask you where have you been or where are you going. Why? Because I don't give a fuck. You can go anywhere you want."

"I don't understand you. Do you even know why I asked you that question? I asked you where you been because I was worried about you! You been gone since yesterday morning and now you just came back at this late hour? What I asked you has nothing to do with me knowing where you are at all times. Your kids just wanted to know was their mother alright! You! The mother of my children. I just wanted to know if you are you fine."

"Well you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." (Name) walks over to the twins and stroke their hair. "But I am sorry that I worried my children."

"At least you know now. And one more thing. I don't know where you're going, what you are doing or who you're with. But I do know you're not going to work. And by you not telling me it's just going to make me more angry. But you can keep it to yourself for now. I'll find out soon." (Name) didn't respond to him. She just let Gintoki leave out the door. (Name) kiss her children on the forehead then walks to her room. Once she was out of sight the twins opens their eyes. Gintosu stares at Ginharu.

"Oi, Ginharu. Are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake. Do I look asleep to you?"

"How the hell should I know? I can't see your damn eyes because your bangs are in the way." Ginharu lifts up his hair. Gintosu sees his brother glaring at him.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"How many times are they going to argue?" Ginharu whispered.

"I don't know. I wish they would just make up."

"I wish that too." The twins lays down going back to sleep. With her door open (Name) heard what the twins just said. It hurts her knowing that she's hurting her own children because their parents doesn't get along.

**After noon**

After school the twins went to go practice sword fighting with Gintoki. He had them fighting each other again but this time with real swords. (Name) made Gintoki put armor on them because she doesn't want them to get hurt. And if they did get hurt, she was going to put the hurting on him. Gintosu swings his sword at his brother multiple times. While he comes at him at full speed Ginharu blocks him. "Back up man give me some space," Ginharu told him.

"In a real battle your opponent will never give you space. Especially when they want to cut you down!" Gintosu shouted. Ginharu breaks away from him. He twirls his sword then thrust the handle against his brother stomach.

"Ow... That's it. Take this!" Gintosu slices down at him repeatedly. Ginharu got fed up the twirls his sword in a circle. Not moving fast enough Gintosu slice down on his arm.

"Ow... You're lucky I got on armor."

"Not fast enough," Gintoki told Ginharu. He narrow his eyes at him. Getting back into battle mode Ginharu ran towards Gintosu and threw his sword at him. Moving quickly Gintosu slices his sword sideways sending it back to him. Ginharu caught it then charges at him.

"You throwing shit now?" Gintosu said.

"Shut up!" The two twins charge at each other then swing their swords making their blades clash against one another several times. After giving each other intense glares they pull away making space between them.

"That's it! Take this!" Gintosu shouted. Moving quickly he wings his sword diagonally making a gust of wind blow in Ginharu's face. He almost blew over but he stood his ground then covered his face. He charges at Gontosu then swings his sword hitting him in the leg. Gintosu fail over.

"Not strong enough," Gintoki told Gintosu. Gintosu stood up. "AUGH! What the hell man?"

"Yeah what's your problem dad? All this week you been telling us not that were not fast enough or not strong enough."

"You're not strong. What, you want me to lie?"

"No but we have been doing everything correctly so what's the problem?" Gintosu asked him.

"The problem is that you two lack in agility and strength."

"We don't lack in anything," Ginharu told him.

"Yeah. The only thing that lacks around here is your horrible teaching."

"Well if you two think that I'm the problem then try to put me on my ass."

"Will kick your ass alright," Gintosu mumbled. The twins picks up their swords then charges at Gintoki. He sighed. When they got closer Gintoki moves quickly snatching their swords away then use his arm knocks them facefirst onto the floor. He pins them down with both of his elbows then starts to picks his nose.

"Uh-oh. Look what happen. It seems that I'm not the problem. You two are."

"What the hell man? Get off!"

"Yeah you're too heavy!"

"Oi... Shut up..." he said plucking their forehead. He releases them then stood up. "Now, I like I said before. You two are lacking in something but what's the problem? Is it the armor?"

"No, we can move freely."

"Hm." Gintoki took a look at them. "Pick up your swords." The twins did what they were told. They struggled a bit but still manage to pick them up. "That's the problem. Why didn't you two tell me you couldn't lift your weapons?"

"We can lift it."

"Yeah it's not a problem.'

"Bullshit. That's why you two aren't quick or strong enough. The sword is slowing you down." Gintoki took their weapons away from them then tied weights onto it.

"Here." Once the twins grabs it they fail to the floor.

"What the hell did you do!?" the twins shouted.

"Pick up the swords and swing them 100 times."

"100 TIMES!?"

"Did I stutter? You're lucky I'm being nice. I was going to give you two 300. Now swing them 100 times."

"Why?" Ginharu asked.

"You're sword needs to feel light as a feather. Not heavy as a boulder. So I put the weights on them so you two can practice swinging the blade. When the sword isn't heavy anymore. I'll take the weights off."

"Are you crazy!? Were eight years old. Do you actually think we can swing these swords now?" Gintosu shouted.

"You can't fight anyone if you can't hold your own sword. Now shut up and start swinging."

"Ugh, this guy." The twins picks up their swords.

"Time to go," (Name) said walking in.

"What? B-but we just started."

"You two can continue Monday. Grandma is waiting for you."

"Alright..." The twins drop their weapons with a big bang making (Name) jump.

"Where are they going?" Gintoki asked (Name).

"To my mother's house for the weekend. She wants to spend time with them."

"Grandma has a girlfriend," Gintosu said. Gintoki eyes widen.

"What?"

"She does not have a girlfriend," (Name) told her child.

"Oh," Gintoki said feeling relief.

"She has a wife." Gintoki eyes widen and his mouth flew open.

"What the hell?"

"Don't act stupid Gintoki. When we were dating long ago I told you my mother was gay."

"I think it's awesome. It's better to have two grandma's instead of one," Ginharu said. Gintosu nods to him.

"I never knew you had two mother's," Gintoki said.

"That's because instead of you listening to me. You were trying to get me in bed."

"And I succeeded to," he said grinning. (Name) glares at him. After the twins left Gintoki and (Name) went to Otose shop.

"It's very rare seeing you two together here," Otose said.

"I'm here to see you. Dumb ass is here to drink," (Name) pointing to Gintoki.

"You know (Name). Even when I drink you still don't look attractive. You're still. Uglyyyy." Gintoki said looking at her through his empty sake glass.

"Kiss my ass you annoying bastard."

"I think I have done that before. I could have sworn you liked it."

"Fuck off," she said pushing him off his seat. "Why couldn't Katsura be my baby's father? Or Hijikata? At least he has a job."

"You know you prefer me."

"You two still don't get along," Otose said.

"And we never will," Gintoki told her.

"We will if you get a job."

"Speaking of jobs. When the last time you been to yours? Ms. I come back home any time I get ready."

"Fuck you Gin."

"Fuck you."

**Two hours later**

Up stairs in Gintoki's apartment (Name) and Gintoki lays in the bed nude together. She lays on his chest trying to figure out how the hell did this happen. While she thought about it Gintoki laid there grinning like an idiot while eating a box of chocolate chip cookies.


	34. What can go wrong? Part 1

(Name) removes herself from Gintoki's chest then sat up. "I can't believe it. T-this can't be happening. I freaking slept with you."

"Yup. Two times," Gintoki said grinning.

"I can't believe this. Gintoki how did this happen? I remember what exactly happen but what did you say to get me in bed?"

"I don't remember. I was drunk. But you weren't..." he said kissing her arm.

"Get away from me you fucking perv," she said pushing him away.

"I'm a perv? Do you even remember what you did 20 minutes ago?" She grabs the sheet and covers her breast.

"Shut up. I just can't believe this. After you got me pregnant I swore I will never sleep with you again."

"Shut up. You act like it's a bad thing."

"IT IS BAD! We're not together anymore. You're dating Tsukuyo."

"Well what's wrong with dating the both of you?" (Name) glares at him. She moves her hand slapping him on the chest as hard as she can.

"Yah!"

"NO! You can not date me and her. Do you actually think I will sleep with you while you sleep with her too? Don't be stupid dumb ass."

"Why the hell you do that for? My damn chest is red."

"And your face is going to be black and blue if you keep acting stupid." Gintoki glares at her. He attacked her then get's on top of her. "Get off me Gintoki."

"Oi, Stop acting stupid. You know you like what we just did. Don't try to deny it."

"No I didn't. I...don't... Like it..." (Name) low down her words when Gintoki started kissing her on the neck.

"It's perfectly fine. Now, lets start round three," he whispered to her.

"NO!" she said pushing him off of her. She grabs a sheet to cover her body again. "This is wrong. I shouldn't be here. I broke up with you. Ugh I feel so disgusting. Tsukuyo slept in this bed."

"What are you talking about? Tsukuyo never slept in this bed with me."

"Bullshit Gintoki. Stop lying. I know you screwed her in here."

"I'm not lying. I never slept with Tsukuyo in this bed. I'm not going to lie. I slept with her at her place but not in this bed. (Name) I would never sleep with other women in the bed that we conceived our twins on. Ever since you broke up with me there haven't been a woman in this room. Kagura-chan doesn't count because she's not a woman.

"So there hasn't been any women in here since I left you?"

"No one. You can even ask the old wench down stairs. When I don't want to be bothered with Tsukuyo. I come home and think about you." (Name) stares at him. She felt like she's about to cry from what Ginoki told her.

"Really?" He nods to her. "Oh Gintoki." (Name) smiles at him while she ran her fingers through his natural perm hair. "Gin I'm sorry...Whoa what the hell?!" Gintoki lift her up and sat her on top of him. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for round three. Now come on. Ride me like you did 30 minutes ago."

"No, Stop."

"Come on..." (Name) tried to get up but Gintoki held her waist keeping her from leaving.

"Stop it. Get your hands off me," she said laughing.

"Ah... You're enjoying this." The door slides open.

"Gintoki how long are you going to s-" (Name) turn around while Gin looks on the side of her with a bored expression. In the doorway Tsukuyo stood there with her eyes widen.

"Hey... Tsukuyo... How you been?" (Name) asked her. Still sitting on top of Gin she took the pillow and covered her breast. Tsukuyo stood there not saying anything. "Whatever you think what's going on. You're right. But don't be upset. This was just a little fling. It won't happen again."

"Look, either you are going to join us in a threesome or you're going to shut the door. My balls are freezing here," Gintoki told her.

"GINTOKI!" (Name) shouted hitting him in his chest. Tsukuyo glares at them then slams the door shut. (Name) get off out Gintoki then looks for her clothes. "Dammit. Now she knows."

"So, She'll get over it."

"She'll get over it?! Gintoki she's your girlfriend."

"And you're my baby mother. You come first."

"That's only when our kids are involved. Us having intercourse has nothing to do with our kids."

"Yeah but she shouldn't be shocked. It's not like it's my first time having sex with you."

"It doesn't matter. We're not together. You sound like you don't want to be with Tsukuyo." Gintoki stood there quietly while putting on his yukata. "Gin?"

"I rather be with you." (Name) was speechless. She stared at him not knowing what to say. Not looking at her Gintoki walks towards the door. She didn't want him to leave but what can she say? Does she want to be with him too?

"Gin please wait." Gintoki open the door.

"Ah!" the twins shouted jumping on top of Gintoki.

"Ah!" (Name) said quickly fixed her shirt. They knocked him down on the floor while grabbing his shirt.

"Get ready old man. We're about to give you a serious beating," Gintosu said.

"Yeah we have been practicing."

"Get off of me. And what the hell are you two doing here? You suppose to be at your grandma's house."

"Shut up old man. Something important came up so Grandma had to leave to go to another city," Ginharu said.

"She said she was sorry. She gave us some money then said we can come back next weekend. Hey mom," Gintosu said.

"Hey you two." (Name) hug and kiss her children. "Why didn't she call me to let me know she was bringing you two back?"

"She did. You didn't answer your phone."

"That's because she was busy," Gintoki said grinning.

"Shut up." The twins look at their parents then thought of something.

"Hey Mom. What are you doing here?" Gintosu asked her.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You stop coming to dad's place," Ginharu said.

"What goes on here?"

"None of your damn business," Gintoki told them. The twins narrow their eyes looking at them suspiciously.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gintosu."

"We're twins of course I am."

"What are you two talking about?" (Name) asked them.

"You know what we're saying lady," the twins said. "We can't leave you two alone for not even a day without you two fooling around on the down low," Gintosu said.

"I told you we should hire a babysitter," Ginharu said. Gintoki pulls their ear and shakes them.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Get your mind out the gutter you little perverts."

"Were perverts? You're the biggest perv we know!"

"We're not stupid we know what went on in here." Gintoki grabs their nose then twist it. (Name) laughs. Her cell phone rings. She takes it out looking at the name.

"Luke," She whispered. She walks out the room answering her phone. "Yes."

"Hey (Name). Time for a mission."

"Right now? It's the middle of the night."

"Not now. Tomorrow morning. I need you to spy on someone."

"But tomorrow is Saturday. I spend time with my kids."

"Didn't you say you will do a mission whenever I asked you to?"

"Sigh... Yes."

"Good."

"But how can I spy on someone while spending time with my twins?"

"Don't know. Just find a way. I'll send you the info. And don't get caught. Bye."

"Luke." (Click) (Name) sighed.

"Who was that?" Gintoki asked her. (Name) turn around putting her phone away.

"No one important." Gintoki narrow his eyes. He walks up to her.

"No one huh? Who is he and what's his name?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been cheating on me?"

"What the? Gin we are not together." He wraps his arm around her hold her tight.

"After what we just did. Don't try and act like you didn't like it," he said grinning.

"Stop it. Gintoki let go."

"Never," He said holding her tight. He buried his face in between her neck. "I never want to let you go." She was speechless again. She couldn't figure out was he joking or not.

"Gin." (Name) ran her hands through his hair. "Hey I know this isn't the best time but can you watch the kids for me tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to be spending the whole day with us tomorrow," Ginharu said.

"Yeah it's going to be Ginharu, me you and dad," Gintosu said.

"About that. I'm sorry but mommy has to do something very important tomorrow."

"BUT YOU PROMISE!" the twins shouted.

"I know but-"

"You promise..." they said with teary eyes. (Name) sighed. She couldn't say no to them. Their her children.

"Please don't make those faces..."

"But Mom..."

"Sigh... Okay. I'll be there."

"Yeahhhhhh!" the twins shouted hugging both of their parents. (Name) sighed. She had to spy on someone, deal with Gintoki while being with her son's for the whole day. She hopes she can pull it off.


	35. What can go wrong? Part 2

A/N: Sorry I have been gone without updating. Believe it or not I had a major writers block. But I haven't forgot about this story or the others. Heres the next chapter.

In the morning (Name) and twins walks over to Gintoki's place. He was waiting for them outside. "Finally, what the hell took you three so long?" Gintoki asked them.

"Hey, don't rush us," Gintosu said.

"Yeah we didn't know what to wear the amusement park. So don't complain," Ginharu said.

"What? You two were talking a long time getting ready?"

"What? You thought it was me? Please, why should I get all dolled up for you're stupid ass," (Name) said.

"You're looking ugly as usual (Name)."

"Suck my balls Gintoki."

"Trust me. I look between your legs before. I don't have any."

"Well let's imagine that I do have balls. Now that I have them, suck them."

"Whatever." The four of them begin walking down the road together.

"Whatever my ass. And don't couldn't complain about them being late. I heard you keep them waiting outside for you at the temple every day after school."

"He sure do. That's why practice ends so quickly," Gintosu said.

"Shut up," Gintoki told him.

"So Gin. What's going on with you and Tsukuyo?"

"Who?"

"Tsukuyo. Your girlfriend." Gintoki stares at her. "Tsukuyo...? Blondie with the scar on her face."

"Oh yeah..." (Name) shook her head.

"Stop drinking the sake dad. It kills your brain cells," Ginharu told him. "What brain cells?" Gintosu asked. The twins laugh. Gintoki tried to whack them on the head but they ducked then ran off.

"You little brats! And Oh yeah. About Tsukuyo. Ever since she caught us fuc-"

"Having intercourse," (Name) said correcting him.

"Fuck-"

"INTERCOURSE!"

"Whatever... Like I said. Ever since she caught us I haven't heard from her."

"Oh."

"Maybe she's mad because she wanted to join in?" (Name) stares at him. The twins ran up to them.

"Were here. LET'S GO!" the twins shouted pulling their parent's by the hand.

"Okay okay..."

After getting in the twins looks around with wide eyes and jumps up and down from excitement. "I wanna go on that ride." "No that one." "No that." "Let's go on that one." "The highest one is the best." "No that one."

"Okay okay okay... Calm down. You guys are going to go on all them of them," (Name) told them. When she said that her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She takes it out looking at the name. _("Sigh... Luke.")_

"Mom...put your cell phone away," Ginharu said.

"Yeah you said you won't be working while spending time with us," Gintosu told her. (Name) smile.

"You're right. I did say that. Gintoki go on the ride with them while I'll go get the drinks."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"ALRIGHT! Let's go dad!" the twins shouted pulling him along.

"Hey! I didn't agree this this. What are you up to (Name)? Who was that calling?"

"What? I can't hear you!" she shouted talking out her cell phone.

"Sigh... She's up to something. Now, what ride is this?"

"The liver puncher," the twins said smirking.

"The liver puncher. That doesn't sound bad Ah..!" Gintoki looks at ride seeing a giant metal part banging it's self against the people on the ride. While they were doing that (Name) dials Luke.

"Hello?"

"It's (Name)."

"Oh so finally you answer. I was beginning to worry."

"What's the mission Luke?"

"I told you. You have to spy on this guy name Yu. Right now."

"How? I'm with my family. I have no idea where this guy name Yu is located."

"Look up. Here's a picture." (Name) looks up seeing a photograph falling into her hands. "This is Yu. Spy on him. Good luck."

"But how did you know where I am and how can I spy on him if he's not-"

"Look behind you." (Name) looks behind her seeing the same guy that's in the picture.

"What the? Luke, where are you?" she asked looking around.

"Doesn't matter. Spy on him and take pictures."

"Got it."

"Hey!" (Name) turns around quickly. "Put it away. Didn't we say no cell phones?" Gintoki told her.

"Alright already." (Name) turns around. She presses a button on her fake flower that was attached to her shirt taking a picture of the guy she's spying on.

"Hey!" Gintoki shouted.

"What...?"

"Where's the juice mom?" Gintosu asked.

"Huh? Oh ha-ha. Mommy forgot. You three stay here while I'll go get it."

"Nah. How about we go get it together," Gintoki said grabbing her.

"No wait. I'll go get it. I need to tell them not to give me too much ice."

"Four Lemonades. One with a ton a sugar. And if you have some sake, which I know you do because I can tell your job is stressful. Put some in my drink." While waiting Gintoki turns around seeing (Name) writing on her cell phone. She looks behind her then continue writing notes. He stares at her. "OI! What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh um. Nothing." Gintoki watch as she kept glancing over her shoulder. He looks where she is looking.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing." Gintoki narrow his eyes at her. He picks up the lemonade and hands her one.

"Whatever. Let's go back to the kids."

"Yeahhh." As they walk (Name) spins around taking pictures of Yu. Gintoki stares at her like what the fuck? "Um, just checking out the view."

"Here are your drinks. You little brats."

"Thanks lazy ass!" the twins said.

"Come on ma let's go on this ride," Ginharu told her.

"Um Mommy is sorry. She doesn't feel like it. I ate too much cotton candy. But daddy can go."

"What?" Gintoki said holding 7 giant lollipops in his hand. "I'm not going. You two are big enough to go on the ride by yourselves."

"Awesome! Were be right back..!" the twins shouted.

"Okay. AND DON'T ACT UP!" (Name) shouted. While Gintoki eats his candy (Name) saw Yu walking off with another suspicious guy. She takes pictures then tries to sneak off when Gintoki grabs her.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"W-what? What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere," she said trying to keep her eyes on Yu.

"You know. I notice something about you."

"What are you talking about? Let's talk while we walk this way."

"What I'm saying is that you have been acting weird lately. You have been looking behind you, somewhere else. And you are constantly on your cell phone. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I'm just texting my sister back and forth."

"Right. Whatever. Look about last night."

"Hold that thought. Stand right here," she said trying to get a good view of Yu. "Okay you can continue."

"What the f? Whatever. Look, I know you think that last night didn't mean anything. But to me, it d-"

"Let's go on the love boat," (Name) said yanking him.

"Hey what the? (Name) I was talking." She looks around seeing the two men getting on the love boat. After waiting for them to get on. Gintoki and (Name) on the next one. She put on her ear piece to hear what the guys were saying. "Love boat huh? What made you pick this ride (Name)? Oh let me guess. You finally figure out you want to be with me don't you?" (Name) looks his way then roll her eyes.

"Yeahhh. Let's go with that." She turns on the ear piece hearing Yu's conversation.

"Did you get the info?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Luke didn't follow you did he?"

"No I searched this whole park. None of Luke spy's are here." (Name) smirk while she records their conversation. Idiots. They had no idea that Luke's spy was behind them.

"Dumb ass."

"Who's a dumb ass?" Gintoki asked her.

"What? No not you Gintoki."

"Oh. Well who are you talking to?"

"No one."

"You're a fucking weirdo."

_("Now that I have the info. All I have to do is watch him for a while then report it to Luke.") _(Name) leans her head on Gintoki's arm smiling.

"Oh now you want to play lovey dovey with me?" (Name) pouts.

"I'm sorry Gin. The truth is. The animation studio keeps calling me. They want me to come in and do a drawing over but I'm with my children today. So I told them I couldn't."

"Oh." Gintoki wraps his arms around her. He leans in kissing her on the lips. When he pulls away. (Name) smile. "You and me. Round three tonight," he said grinning. (Name) laugh.

"Maybe... I'll think about it. But for now. When this ride stops let's go another round."

"Alright." When they lean in to kiss again (Name) thought about something. She moves away from Gin. She notices an outline of two big headed little kids that's supposed to be next to her. Her eyes widen. "Gasp. Gintosu, Ginharu."

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhh!" The twins shout when the roller coaster they were on went up in the air then back down at full speed. Gintosu ponytail wraps around his face while Ginharu bangs flew up in the air. When the ride stop the twins got off then walk away trying to keep their balance. "Ugh... Dude I don't feel good," Gintosu said holding his stomach.

"Get away from me if you have to vomit. Ugh, Dude I don't feel good either," Ginharu said. When they saw their view spinning in front of them they held their mouth running to the trash. They bend over vomiting in the trash.

"What the?!" Or they thought was the trash. "You little brats vomit on my shoes!" a guy shouted. The twins sat on the ground holding their stomach.

"Oi.. Shut up...old man," Ginharu told him.

"Hey man. We thought you were the trash can," Gintosu said. The guy walk away heading to the restroom. The twins laugh at him. "Hey Ginharu."

"Yeah?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yeah. LET'S DO THAT AGAIN BRO!"

"YEAH LET'S GO!"

After going on a few rides Gintoki and (Name) found the twins then went to go eat. "Stop taking my fries," Gintosu told his brother.

"It's not me you asshole."

"You're an asshole."

"Stop cursing," (Name) told him.

"Yes mom..." the twins said. "But he keeps taking my fries..."

"No I didn't! Mom, he took a piece of my burger."

"No I didn't!"

"Well someone is talking our food."

"Ooh, look at the that," Gintoki said pointing over there.

"What what?" "Yeah what's going on?" the twins asked. Gintoki took some of their food then stuffs it in his mouth.

"What the? Gintoki stop that," (Name) said punching his arm.

"What..?" (Name) took someone of his food and gave it to them.

"What are you talking about dad? I don't see anything," Ginharu said.

"Yeah this is the third time you told us to look somewhere and nothing is happening," Gintosu said.

"Don't worry your dad is just being an ass," (Name) said.

"Oh so now I'm an ass now huh?" Gintoki moves his lips to her ear. "_Just wait until we get home. Your ass is going to be in the air tonight,"_ he whispered. (Name) rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right. And stop saying perverted things." Gintoki slides his hand down her back then goes lower grabbing her ass. "Ah!" she shouted standing up.

"I'm serious," he said grinning. (Name) punches his arm.

"Stop it you pervert!" When she sat down her cell phone in her pocket vibrated. When Gintoki wasn't looking she took it out quickly glancing at the name. (_"Luke."_) She has to report back to him. "Um, here is some money. You three go get's some cotton candy."

"AWESOME..! COME ON DAD!" the twins shouted.

"Cotton Candy? What do I look like a little brat? I want more than cotton candy."

"Fine get what you want."

"Really? Well if you insist. Let's go you two."

"Woo!" When Gintoki and the twins went to go get some candy. (Name) got up walking away from the table.

After finding a quiet place she took out her cell phone dialing Luke. When it ranged he answer it quickly. "Ello..?"

"It's me (Name). I'm reporting in."

"Okay. Mission number."

"What? You forgot already?"

"Hey I'm the boss of this organization now. You know how many men and women I have been working for me? I can't keep track of everyone's mission title. Now state your mission number."

"Fine... 0086550900."

"Oh. You're spying."

"Duh..." (Name) turns around seeing Gintoki and the twins fighting over the cotton candy he took from them. She turns back around moving away from the area she can be seen.

"Whatever. Did you do what I assign you to do?"

"Yes. I got the info and I took pictures."

"Good. Send them to me." (Name) press the button on her head piece sending what she got.

"Were you followed or caught?"

"No. It was a piece of cake. Well kind of."

"Good. I just got the info."

"Okay." Before she hanged up she thought of something. "Hey Luke."

"Yes...?"

"Whatever happen to Masaya?" Luke didn't respond. "You didn't... You know. Did you?" Luke laughs.

"Lu-Ah!" (Name's) cell phone was snatched away from her hand. She turns around. "Gintoki."

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Um, nothing. Now give me back my cell phone."

"Why? Who are you talking to?"

"No one."

"Bullshit! You have been acting suspicious all day. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Now give me back my cell phone," she said trying to grab it. He pushes her away.

"Back up! Now who's on the phone?"

"No one Gin!" Gintoki puts the phone to his ear.

"Who's this?!" Gintoki heard a familiar laugh. It couldn't be who he thought it was. It sounded just like Masaya. Gintoki glares at (Name). She wouldn't. Not after what they went through. "Who are you?" Gintoki asked.

"Ooh... Looks like your baby mother has been keeping another secret from you. Long time no see Samurai." Gintoki eyes widen. That familiar voice. It wasn't Masaya. It was someone else familiar. Gintoki balls his finger into a fist the grits his teeth.

"Luke."


	36. Stay Away

Gintoki balls his fingers into a fist. He couldn't believe who it was on the other end. "Luke."  
"Ding ding ding. You are correct samurai. So, how you been?  
"CUT THE BULLSHIT! What's going on and why did you call her?!"  
"Sorry but you got the wrong idea samurai. (Name) called me." Gintoki eyes widen. He looks at (Name). She stood there quietly not saying a word.  
("She called him? No way.") "What do you mean she called you? What's going on between you and her again?"  
"What? You didn't know." Luke laugh. "Sigh... Oh (Name). You kept this secret from him again? That's not nice of you."  
("This Guy. What's with him? It's Luke but, he sounds like Masaya.") "Answer me! What's are you planning?!"  
"That's Classified. See you soon samurai."  
"What? LUKE!" (Click) Luke ends the call. Gintoki moves the phone away from his ear and stares at (Name). She looks up at him.  
"Gin. Look, let me explain-Ow!" Gintoki grabs her by the arm and pulls her along with him. "Gintoki stop!"  
"Let's go! I need to have a few words with you."  
"Okay but give me back my cell phone." Out of anger Gintoki crushed her cell phone with his hands then threw it on the ground. "Gin... Why would you-"  
"FUCK YOUR CELL PHONE! Let's go!"  
"Ah!" Gintoki continue to pull her along with him. "Okay...!" Once they walk over to the children Gintoki drags them by their Yukata's.  
"Hey!"  
"What the hell Dad?!"  
"Let's go. We're leaving."  
"But why?!"  
"Because I said so!"  
"Mom...?"  
"Do what you Dad say okay?"  
"But we're not ready to leave."  
"I said were LEAVING!" Gintoki shouted. The twins sigh.  
"Yes." The twins walk ahead of Gintoki while he yanks (Name) along.

Gintoki burst open the door while pulling (Name) with him. "Gintoki let go of me. We're home now. You don't have to yank me." Gintoki gave her an evil look. "I'll be quiet now."  
"You two. Sit down, eat ice cream. Go wild just don't go too wild."  
"But why do we have to come home early?" Gintosu asked.  
"Because I said so now sit down while I'll talk to your mother." The twins sighed.  
"Fine..."  
"Let's go you." Gintoki pushes her in the room.  
"Okay..." Once the door was close he push her onto the bed. "Damn Gin! Why the hell do you have to be so damn rough?!"  
"Answer me! And don't you lie. Did you call Luke?" (Name) look up at him. He had his fingers balled into a fist. She was scared a little. "Answer me!"  
"Yes. I called Luke. But Gintoki, I need you to listen to me."  
"Shut up! Are you working for him again?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why? Did he force you?"  
"Gin, please listen to me."  
"I said did he force you. Answer my question!"  
"No he didn't."

"Then why? Why would you join him again? After what happen a few years ago."  
"Gintoki I-"  
"SHUT UP! YOU JOIN LUKE AS ONE OF HIS SPY'S AGAIN?! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED?! AFTER MASAYA TRIED TO KILL YOU! They kidnapped you and the twins! Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get you three back?! And what do you do? YOU GO BACK TO THE EMENY! THE WHAT FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU (NAME)?! Do you have any idea how much it hurt me when I thought you were dead for four months! I couldn't take care of the twins without you! I was a total wreck! HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER I BROKE IN AND TOOK YOU BACK BY FORCE YOU TURN AROUND AND GO BACK TO LUKE?! How can you fucking explain this?!"

(Name) sat there crying. She didn't know what to say or how to explain what she had hidden from Gin. The twins stood by the door listening to every word their father said. They didn't know what was going on. Their eyes widen from what Gintoki shouted. They were shocked.  
"Mom? Is a spy?"  
"Someone tried to kill her?"  
"We were kidnapped?"  
"Dad thought she was dead for four months?"  
"Dude, w-what going on?" Gintosu asked his brother.  
"I don't know."  
"Where were we all this time? How come we don't remember?"  
"I think we were too small to understand our surroundings. But not knowing about this. How could they not tell us?"

(Name) continue to sit there and cry. Gintoki stares at her. "Cut the bullshit! I had enough of your crying! How could you join him again (Name)? How could you do something like this? And don't lie and say you needed the money because that's bullshit!"  
"Gintoki. I'm sorry..."  
"I don't want to hear any apologies from you! Why did you join Luke again?" (Name) kept crying. "Cut the waterworks and answer my damn question!"  
"I joined because I was bored. I was lonely. Of course I had my children but nothing else was exciting in my life. I am getting old Gintoki. My kids are already 8. You were with Tsukuyo. I needed someone to be with me... I needed something to do. I have no excitement in my life... I'm so sorry Gintoki. I'm truly am." Gintoki stares at her. He looks away walks towards the door. "Gin? Gintoki I'm sorry... Please don't leave me." Gin puts his hand on the door knob. "Don't go please..."  
"Stay away from my children and me. If Luke comes after you again. I don't want to be involved. You're on your own (Name)."

Gintoki proceeds to leave. "Gintoki? Gin please don't leave and take my kids. Please...! You can't just take my kids and leave! GIN!" Gintoki walks out the door then slams it shut behind him. The twins sat on the couch watching TV. Gintoki walks over to them and picks them up.  
"Hey! What the?"  
"Let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Don't ask questions."  
"Is Mom coming?" Ginharu asked.  
"No. Now let's go."  
"We can't go and leave without my Mom," Gintosu told him.  
"Shut and let's go!"  
"No! Put us down! We want our Mom!" The twins hold on to the wall. They didn't want to leave without their mother. Gintoki pulls on them.  
"I said let's go! If you two stay with her you'll be in danger just like before!"  
"You're a liar!" Gintosu shouted.  
"Mom will never put us in danger! You don't know what you are talking about Dad," Ginharu told him.  
"Trust me. If you two stay with her you will be in danger again. AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU TWO GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN!" Gintoki yanks them with all his might. The twins lost their grip on the wall. When that happens Gintoki took the twins and went out the door.  
"I don't want to leave! NOT WITHOUT MOM!"  
"Mom!"  
"Mom!"  
"Mom!"

(Name) sat there crying. She could hear her children shouting while being taken away from her by their own father. She couldn't do anything. Gintoki was only acting as a father should. He wanted his kids to be safe.


End file.
